


Mnemósine

by Kikinu



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Future Fic, M/M, Reincarnation, Road Trips
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 13:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 47,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grecia vio la historia nacer y el Imperio Romano complicó la situación. En Inglaterra no tuvieron guerras, pero la paz tampoco tuvo ocasión. En Francia los hechos no se pudieron cambiar, Estados Unidos no los perdonó y China… China es un viaje a punto de comenzar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mnemósine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aguasturbias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aguasturbias/gifts).



> Escrito originalmente como un regalo para mi adorada [kisachanlove](http://kisachanlove.livejournal.com/) en el [AI Sin Fronteras 2013/14](aisinfronteras.livejournal.com).

**Ruta G56, China. 2129 d. C.**

 

Estando del lado contrario de las murallas de la Prefectura Chuxiong los paneles solares no lo protegen, haciendo que el calor sea agobiante. Tan solo lleva una hora caminando a orillas de la carretera, aún con abundante agua en su cantimplora, pero siente como si su cuerpo entero se derritiera lentamente.

El abanico que le dio su madre poco hace para refrescarle, ya que solo remueve el aire caliente a su alrededor. Comienza a sospechar que si no encuentra una auto que lo levante pronto poco va a tener que preocuparse por los monstruos, porque el calor va a encargarse de liquidarlo primero.

No lleva mucho en la mochila. Un par de mudas de ropa, su pixie, una foto con su madre y su hermana, la cantimplora y una vianda con suficiente comida para dos días. Pero, nuevamente, si no encuentra alguien que lo levante pronto poco va a afectarle la falta de comida, porque el calor va a matarlo.

Odia esto.

Patea una piedra, imaginando que es la cabeza de alguno de los dioses, no importa mucho cual. Todo esto es su culpa.

No quiere ir al Campamento Mestizo. ¿Por qué tienen que obligarlo a ir ahora, cuando los últimos cuatro años lo dejaron en paz?

Cuando a los doce años uno de los sátiros que trabaja para el Campamento vino a buscarlo, él dejó muy en claro que no quería ir. Hasta ese momento se las había arreglado muy bien con los monstruos, no veía la necesidad de irse a la otra punta del país para que le “enseñaran” a defenderse. Además, Bo se había unido a las Cazadoras hacía poco tiempo y lo último que deseaba era dejar a su madre sola.

Los últimos cuatro años siempre le mandaron mensajes esporádicos diciéndole que por favor asista al Campamento, aunque sea en el verano, pero nunca insistieron mucho con el asunto.

Hasta este año.

Esta vez su padre en persona fue el que se comunicó con él. A través de una mensaje Iris (algo muy parecido a las llamadas Hoen, pero con menos tecnología y más agua) su padre apareció en la sala de su casa mientras cenaban con su madre, diciéndole que dejara de hacerse el imbécil y que asistiera al Campamento de una vez por todas, porque sino dejarían de hackear su dispositivo Xing y los monstruos comenzarían a caerle en bandada.

Fue impactante ver a su padre por primera vez, casi como si estuviera ahí pero no realmente. ¿Y no ha sido así toda su vida? Su padre, una sombra oscura (ja) que se cierne sobre sus vidas, impidiéndoles encajar del todo con el resto del mundo. Le pareció ver algo de él y de Bo en sus facciones, pero podrían haber sido las ganas de sentir que pertenece hablando.

Su madre estuvo encerrada llorando en el baño dos horas, en las cuales él se dedicó a enumerar todas las razones por las que odiaba ser un mestizo.

Casi ignora de todas formas la orden, pero entonces su hermana fue a visitarlos y a decirle que no sea estúpido, que _qué haría mamá si algo te pasa_ , que _qué no entiendes que si los monstruos comienzan a perseguirte a ti también la perseguirán a ella_ y demás cosas por el estilo.

Se seca el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano. Odia el calor. Mira con rencor al cielo, preguntándose no por primera vez en su vida cómo mierda fue que Apolo permitió que los humanos hicieran que el sol afecte tanto a la Tierra.

Ir haciendo autostop no fue la idea más sabia que podría haber tenido, pero la única que se podía permitir.

Ir en avión quedaba completamente descartado y no podía (y posiblemente nunca podrá) solventarse un pasaje en autobús. Ser pobre es un asco y no por primera vez le gustaría que su padre les pasara dinero, o aunque sea algunas facilidades. ¿Ser hijo de un dios tendrá algún beneficio? Lo duda.

Mira al cielo, viendo los autos pasar como pequeños colibríes volando. ¿Quién en su sano juicio iría por tierra en una zona no obligatoria? Activar los deslizadores es mucho más rápido, sólo alguien que quisiera revivir eras pasadas iría por tierra. Observa la ruta, destrozada por los siglos, sin ningún auto a la vista. Duda que alguien la haya transitado en los últimos diez años.

Si tanto querían que fuera al Campamento Mestizo, ¿por qué no le enviaron un pasaje de autobús? Quizás sólo querían deshacerse de él y sabían que la mejor forma era obligarlo a hacer autostop hasta insolarse y morir…

Frunce el ceño, preguntándose si el calor ya lo está haciendo alucinar porque está muy seguro de que está escuchando… ¿un auto?

Se gira, haciéndose sombra con la mano para ver mejor. Allá, a lo lejos, puede distinguir un auto, pequeñísimo como un escarabajo. Suelta un suspiro de alivio y comienza a ser dedo, aunque está seguro de que el auto aún no lo ha notado. Cuando comienza a acercarse más, puede ver como el auto cambia de color cada pocos segundos, rojo, verde, azul, negro, blanco… Parece un modelo viejo, no está muy seguro de cuál porque los autos nunca fueron lo suyo, pero hasta él se da cuenta de que eso no es un último modelo ni por asomo.

Sigue haciendo dedo, pero el auto no parece bajar la velocidad.

—Vamos, por favor —murmura, mirando con frustración al cielo.

El auto sigue de largo y él patea el suelo, furioso. Va a morir en esta condenada carretera y todo por culpa de los jodidos dioses. Pero un bocinazo hace que vuelva a mirar al frente y entonces ve al auto parado unos metros delante de él.

No agradece a los dioses porque va en contra de sus principios, pero su humor mejora considerablemente. Cruza corriendo la distancia que lo separa del auto (violeta, amarillo, plateado, bordó), guardando el abanico de su madre en el bolsillo.

La ventanilla del lado del acompañante está baja y puede ver en el interior, piloteando el auto, a un muchacho de unos 20 años. Tiene el cabello oscuro y la tez blanca, los ojos cubiertos por unas gafas de sol. Su ropa parece de segunda mano, lo cual tiene sentido viendo el estado en el que está el auto.

—¿Necesitas un aventón? —le pregunta el muchacho, sonriéndole.

Asiente, activando la opción de datos personales de su dispositivo Xing. La ley dice que los autoestopistas tienen que enseñar sus datos primero, para que quien los levante sepa que no son peligrosos. Luego deben hacerlo los miembros del auto al que van a subirse, para que el autoestopista en cuestión tampoco acabe con alguien peligroso al volante.

El panel holográfico se despliega frente a él, enseñando sus datos.

>   
> **Nombre** : Dang Nan. **Edad** : Dieciséis años. **Fecha de nacimiento** : 10 de octubre de 2113. **Factor sanguíneo** : A+. **Madre** : Dang Linrar. **Padre** : Desconocido. **Hermana** : Dang Bo (muerta). **Residencia** : Prefectura Chuxiong. **Ocupación** : Estudiante (primer año de secundaria alta). **Historial policial** : Nulo.

—Bueno, supongo que entonces no eres un asesino serial suelto — dice en tono jocoso el muchacho, para luego activar su dispositivo Xing.

>   
> **Nombre** : Jhusey Pei. **Edad** : Veintiún años. **Fecha de nacimiento** : 23 de julio de 2108. **Factor sanguíneo** : AB-. **Madre** : Jhusey Singyi. **Padre** : Desconocido. **Padrastro** : Smith Peter. **Hermano** : Smith Pao. **Hermana** : Smith Shilin. **Residencia** : Prefectura Kunming. **Ocupación** : Estudiante (tercer año de Licenciatura en Educación). **Historial policial** : Nulo.

—Tampoco soy un asesino serial suelto, como verás.

Nan sonríe de lado, abriendo la puerta del auto y metiéndose en él. El cambio de temperatura es tremendo, haciendo al menos diez grados menos adentro que afuera. Se le escapa un suspiro de alivio y Jhusey suelta una pequeña carcajada.

—Un poco suicida hacer autostop en esta época del año, ¿verdad?

—Querrás decir en cualquier época del año. Creí que iba a tener que caminar hasta Shanghai.

—¿Vas a Shanghai? Wow, no puedes estar con más suerte, yo también voy hacia allá. Acabas de ganarte un viaje a través del país completo sin tener que cambiar de auto cada dos días.

Está seguro de que la incredulidad se refleja completamente en su rostro, porque Jhusey suelta otra carcajada. Tampoco va a agradecerles a los dioses por esto, pero la realidad es que sí es mucha suerte.

—Mucha suerte, es verdad —dice, asintiendo —. No creí cruzarme a alguien que fuera por tierra.

Jhusey bufa, quitándose las gafas. Tiene rasgos occidentales y los ojos verdes más hermosos que Nan ha visto en su vida.

—Al parecer, tu suerte es mi desgracia. Los deslizadores de este viejo trasto llevan rotos más o menos la misma cantidad de tiempo que yo llevo vivo.

Eso explica por qué están yendo por tierra y no por aire. Tampoco se va a quejar, al fin y al cabo gracias a eso pudo conseguir aventón.

—Sí, noté algunos… _desperfectos_ con tu auto.

La risa de Jhusey vuelve a escucharse y Nan nota como se le forman hoyuelos en las mejillas. Se muerde el interior de la mejilla, recordándose que no tiene que sentirse atraído por el tipo que lo levantó de la carretera.

—¿Te refieres al problema con el dispositivo Camaleón? Seh, eso fue mi culpa. La primera vez que usé el auto sin supervisión de un adulto tuve que llevar a mis hermanos al colegio. No dejaban de pelearse y tuve que separarlos… olvidando que se suponía que yo era el que manejaba. Chocamos contra un árbol y el dispositivo Camaleón se rompió.

—¿Y la aplicación de autoreparación? Este coche no puede ser _tan_ viejo —dice, frunciendo el ceño. No sabe mucho de historia automovilística, pero está casi seguro de que todos los autos vienen con esa aplicación desde hace al menos medio siglo.

—Según el tipo que le vendió el auto a mis padres “no quieren saber lo que le tiene que pasar a un auto para que la aplicación de autoreparación se rompa”.

Nan traga en seco, mirando con preocupación por la ventanilla.

—Comienzo a creer que estaba más seguro caminando.

Jhusey vuelve a reír y Nan se da cuenta de que va a ser muy complicado compartir viaje con este desconocido durante quién sabe cuántos días. 

 

**París, Francia.1829 d. C.**

 

Sus armas descansan en la mesa junto a la puerta, sobre la chaqueta de Pierre. Hay ropa de ambos desperdigada por todo el cuarto y la cama es un desastre. Hace casi un día que no dejan el lugar y, al menos por unos instantes, le gustaría creer que las cosas pueden ser así por siempre. Sólo ellos dos, nadie más.

Están sentados en el suelo, sus espaldas apoyadas contra el borde de la cama. Comparten un poco de pan con queso que ha sobrado de la noche anterior, hablando de nada como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo.

No está seguro de qué dice, pero hace que Pierre suelta una carcajada limpia, cerrando los ojos y tirando hacia atrás la cabeza. Nazaire siente como si el corazón se le detuviera unos instantes, mientras los rayos del sol entra por la ventana e iluminan el perfil de Pierre.

—Por todos los olímpicos. Creo que te amo.

Pierre lo mira divertido, el atisbo de otra carcajada en la comisura de los labios.

—Sí, creo que me había dado cuenta de eso. —Le da un beso en la mejilla, para luego comer otro trozo de pan —. Ah, por si no quedaba claro, yo también te amo.

Ahora es él quien le da un beso en la mejilla y, de alguna forma, eso termina con ellos follando en el piso, como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo, como si no hubiera dioses, ni Guardia Nacional, ni estudiantes revolucionarios. Son solo ellos, aunque sea por unas horas, no hay nadie más.

Cuando terminan vuelven a recostarse en la cama, migas de pan por todos lados haciendo que les pique el cuerpo e intercambiando besos cada pocos segundos. Se siente como un niño otra vez, Pierre tiene esa capacidad.

Se incorpora en la cama para poder mirarlo bien. Su cabello oscuro está un poco largo, pero a él le gusta así. Sus ojos verdes lo miran divertidos, siempre esa _chispa_ en ellos. A veces Nazaire se asusta de lo mucho que lo ama, de todas las cosas que haría por poder ver esos ojos, acariciar ese cabello, sentir esa piel.

—¿Nunca sentiste…? —comienza, acariciándole la mejilla —. ¿Nunca sentiste como si nos conociéramos de antes?

—Sí, Nazaire. Eso es porque nos conocemos del Campamento, ¿recuerdas? A unos cuantos kilómetros de aquí, semidioses de todo tipo, un centauro como profesor.

Pone los ojos en blanco.

—Me refiero a antes de eso, sesos de alga.

—Lindo apodo, ¿te lo acabas de inventar? Es sin dudas _muy original_.

Las dos opciones que tiene son ahogarlo con la almohada o besarlo hasta que se le pase la estupidez. Opta por la segunda, porque está seguro de que es más placentera.

—¿A qué te refieres con “antes”? —le pregunta Pierre un par de minutos después y a Nazaire le cuesta recordar de qué está hablando.

—No lo sé. Es decir, la primera vez que te vi sentí como si te conociera. Creo que… creo que te he amado desde antes de conocerte.

Se siente estúpido diciendo eso, demasiado cursi. Cierra los ojos, esperando las burlas de Pierre, pero lo único que siente son sus labios sobre los suyos. Al abrir los ojos lo ve sonriéndole, pero no hay rastro de burla en el gesto. Es una sonrisa afectuosa y Nazaire siente todo su cuerpo vibrar.

—Podría decirte que eres un pervertido, porque en ese entonces yo tenía diez años y tu trece, pero… Creo que sé a lo que te refieres. Es extraño, ¿verdad?

Nazaire toma la mano de Pierre y le besa los nudillos, para luego apoyar su mejilla contra ellos.

—Pierre, somos semidioses, creo que pocas cosas pueden ser extrañas para nosotros.

 

**Ruta G56, China. 2129 d. C.**

 

—Si quieres puedes dejar tus cosas en el asiento trasero — dice, siendo lo mejor anfitrión que puede.

Dang le sonríe un poco, asintiendo, para luego tirar su mochila en el asiento trasero. Cae al lado de su propio bolso y casi puede escuchar a su madre decirle que los asientos son para sentarse, no para llevar equipaje. _¿Sino para qué existe el baúl, Pei?_

Sube el volumen de la música, lo suficiente como para no sentir la necesidad de hacer conversación para llenar el silencio, pero no lo suficiente para que sea imposible hablar en caso de que alguno de los dos quiera hacerlo.

Es la primera vez desde que va al Campamento solo que levanta a un autoestopista de la carretera. No sabía que había gente que siguiera haciendo esas cosas, sobre todo porque encontrar un auto que vaya por tierra en plena carretera es tan difícil como que la Oráculo te de una profecía que no sea confusa. Quizás más.

—Oh, mmm, gracias por levantarme —dice el chico, jugando con la tira de su cinturón de seguridad.

—Hey, no fue nada. No podía dejarte morir ahí afuera, ¿no? Y… ¿a qué vas a Shanghai?

Dang se tensiona un poco, desviando la mirada. Tema sensible, entonces.

—Asuntos familiares.

—Oh. Hum.

—Sí, es complicado. ¿Y tú?

Pei sonríe, porque podría decirse que él también va por “asuntos familiares”. Aunque duda que sus asuntos sean los mismos que los de Dang, claro. Pero no puede decirle “voy a un lugar en el que todos los semidioses van durante el verano para entrenar”, ¿verdad?

—Trabajo de verano. Doy clases de apoyo a niños en un instituto a las afueras de la ciudad.

Se sabe ese discurso de memoria. Incluso tiene un recibo de sueldo que lo confirma. Los dioses griegos son muy buenos haciendo tapaderas. Cree que en algún momento le enseñaron cuándo fue que comenzaron a hacerlas tan buenas, pero no solía prestar mucha atención a las clases de historia que les daba Mengxing. Está casi convencido de que todo comenzó en el Imperio Romano, pero no está seguro.

Por supuesto, Dang se cree la historia, porque no es raro que haya escuelas que sigan abiertas durante las vacaciones. China es muy obsesiva con la educación de la juventud, lo cual a ellos les viene muy bien. El Olimpo bendiga al país.

—Cuando era pequeño mi hermana y yo íbamos a una de esas, cerca de casa. Pero éramos un poco… _problemáticos_ , así que nos expulsaron.

—Te entiendo, créeme. Cuando era chico me expulsaron de tres colegios.

Dang le sonríe y Pei se queda perplejo por unos segundos. No se había dado cuenta, pero el chico es muy atractivo. Y tiene un aire… familiar. Es como si ya lo hubiese visto en otro lado.

Es extraño, pero siendo mestizo, duda que haya muchas cosas que sean extrañas para él.

 

**Troya, Grecia. 1219 a. C.**

 

Está haciendo guardia en la zona sur de la muralla cuando lo ve.

Es de noche y está oscuro, pero desde las sombras puede ver salir a un muchacho de su misma edad, ataviado con una túnica parecida a la que vestían los espartanos cuando estuvo ahí hace algunos meses. Lleva una espada corta en una de sus manos y Parmenio sabe que tiene que actuar rápido.

Cuidándose de no hacer ruido, se acerca rápidamente al intruso.

—¿Quién eres y cómo lograste cruzar nuestras murallas? —pregunta, apuntando al desconocido con su espada.

El muchacho, aún de espaldas, se queda quieto unos instantes. Por unos segundos, Parmenio espera que se rinda. Luego recuerda que esa túnica es obviamente espartana y los espartanos preferirían morir a rendirse, así que no se sorprende cuando el muchacho se gira y choca su espada contra la suya.

Lo que sí le sorprende es _quién_ es el muchacho.

—¿Niceto?

—¿Parmenio?

Al parecer, Niceto está tan sorprendido como él. Claro que a ninguno de los dos le dura lo suficiente como para no comenzar a luchar casi al instante. Como lo había imaginado, Niceto es muy hábil con la espalda. No hubiese esperado menos de un joven nacido y criado en Esparta.

Pero, por supuesto, no es tan bueno como él.

Tarda unos minutos, pero finalmente logra derribarlo, apartando su arma de una patada. Su propia espada apunta a su pecho de forma amenazante y, bañados completamente por la luz de la luna, puede apreciar las facciones de Niceto a la perfección. ¿Es posible que se haya vuelto más hermoso desde la última vez que se vieron? Sólo han pasado unos meses, le parece imposible.

—¿Cómo atravesaste nuestros muros? —pregunta.

—Soy de Esparta, prefiero morir que traicionar a mi gente, _troyano_.

Parmenio no puede evitar sonreír, porque Niceto vibra con la furia característica de los espartanos y eso es algo que generalmente le desagrada, pero en él… bueno, en él se ve bien.

—Querido Niceto, los dioses no me perdonarían que asesinara al portador de un rostro tan hermoso.

Y así, sin más, la máscara de furia de Niceto se quiebra y Parmenio puede ver el atisbo de una sonrisa.

—Estas son épocas de guerra, Parmenio, imagino que los dioses van a perdonarte.

—Tú y yo sabemos lo caprichosos que son los dioses, querido _primo_.

Niceto resopla, divertido. Pero, por las dudas, no aparta la espada de su pecho ni baja la guardia. No tiene planes de matarlo, pero no está seguro de que el sentimiento sea mutuo.

Le parece que Niceto está a punto de decirle algo, pero entonces escucha voces acercándose y está seguro que ve un atisbo de miedo en su rostro. Quizás sea espartano, pero hasta ellos tienen miedo de morir.

Está seguro de que lo que está por hacer es traición, pero tan siquiera por el recuerdo de las noches que pasaron juntos, tiene que hacerlo.

Aparta su espada y ayuda a Niceto a levantarse.

—Rápido, vete. Si te atrapan van a matarte.

El muchacho lo mira sorprendido, pero las voces se acercan así que Parmenio lo empuja hacia el punto en el que lo vio aparecer.

—¡Rápido, vete!

Así es como Niceto desaparece entre las sombras y él no puede evitar pensar que _claro, hijo de Hades_.

 

**Ruta S101, China. 2129 d. C.**

Paran a almorzar en un restaurante al costado de la ruta, en el punto en que la ruta G56 se cruza con la S101. Es un lugar familiar, de paso, con música regional sonando y camareras con expresiones aburridas en los rostros sirviéndole a los clientes.

Son pocos pasos desde donde estacionaron el auto hasta la entrada, pero el alivio que siente al apartarse del calor de la calle es increíble. El aire acondicionado es como una bendición de los dioses y no puede evitar que se le escape un suspiro de alivio al sentir el aire frío contra su piel.

—Creo que el calor se pone peor a cada segundo —le comenta Jhusey, mientras se sientan en una de las mesas contra la ventana.

—Me parece que de hecho es así. Desaparición de la capa de ozono y todo eso.

Ve a las camareras cuchichear entre ellas, para luego empujar a la más joven de todas, de unos dieciocho años, hacia su mesa. La muchacha tiene las mejillas sonrojadas y mira a Jhusey con ojos soñadores. Éste último, por cierto, mira el menú sin enterarse de nada.

—Buenos días, mi nombre es Wang Bri y seré su mesera, ¿en qué puedo servirles? —En ningún momento deja de mirar a Jhusey y, detrás de la barra, puede ver a dos muchachos mirando la escena con diversión.

—Quiero una hamburguesa con papas fritas y una gaseosa de arándanos. ¿Tú, Dang?

—Dos jiaozi de carne con arroz y una gaseosa de cola.

—Enseguida se los traigo.

Antes de irse, la muchacha le da una sonrisa coqueta a Jhusey, pero él apenas la registra. La camarera se dirige a la barra con un mohín en los labios, siendo recibida por los dos muchachos de antes.

Mira incrédulo a Jhusey, el cual se pone a hacer barquitos con las servilletas de papel.

—Le gustas a la camarera —dice, porque a veces le gusta resaltar las cosas obvias.

—¿Eh? —Jhusey lo mira extrañado, como si acabara de decir una locura.

—La camarera. Le gustas. Te miraba como… —dice, haciendo unos gestos con las manos, que no está seguro expliquen bien lo que quiere decir —. Ya sabes. Le gustas.

—¿Por qué le gustaría a la camarera?

—No lo sé, ¿porque eres atractivo?

Jhusey lo mira con una sonrisa divertida y Nan siento como le arden las mejillas.

—¿Crees que soy atractivo?

Pone los ojos en blanco y agradece al dios que corresponda el que justo llegue la camarera. La muchacha sigue sonriéndole a Jhusey, ignorándolo a él completamente. No es que esté celoso de la atención, pero por algo le molesta.

Y lo siguiente que hace no es por maldad, en serio, sino porque a veces no puede evitar hacer esas preguntas incómodas.

—¿Puedes decirle que te gusta? No me cree —le dice a la camarera.

El rostro de la muchacha se pone completamente rojo en cuestión de segundos y hasta Jhusey parece avergonzado. Nan sonríe inocentemente, tomando uno de sus jiaozi y metiéndose la mitad en la boca.

—Disculpa las molestias, mi compañero no entiende nada. Tú sólo intentabas ser atenta y…

—De hecho… —comienza la chica, aún sonrojada, aunque no tanto como antes —, si tú quisieras yo podría darte el número de mi dispositivo Xing.

La cara de incredulidad de Jhusey es invaluable y lo hace parecer un poco tonto, aunque de una forma algo encantadora. Nan sonríe con suficiencia, porque eso era más que obvio y le encanta demostrar que él tiene razón y el resto del mundo se equivoca.

—Wow, yo… emm… verás, eres una chica muy linda pero, uhm, no eres exactamente mi tipo y…

—¡Deja de echarle el ojo a tipos gay, Bri! —grita uno de los tipos detrás de la barra, el más musculoso de los dos, para luego estallar en risas. El otro le da un golpe en el brazo, pero se ve igual de divertido.

La camarera, aunque un poco mortificada, le hace un gesto con la mano a los dos muchachos, para luego darles una sonrisa de disculpa.

—Lo siento, fui muy atrevida. Además, es obvio que ustedes dos están juntos y…

—¿Qué? ¡No! —dicen los dos al mismo tiempo, pero la camarera los ignora.

—Debería habérmelo imaginado, además. Es decir, siempre me fijo en chicos gay y con novio, como con ese tarado de allá —dice, señalando al chico que había gritado antes.

—¡Tú sabes que aún me amas, Bri!

—¡Cállate, Aqui! Cielos, Pat, has que tu novio deje de espantarnos a la clientela —agrega la muchacha, mirando al otro chico.

Se parece tan poco a la muchacha tímida y sonrojada de minutos atrás que Nan se pregunta si en algún momento la cambiaron por su gemela y él no se dio cuenta. Aparentemente, Jhusey opina lo mismo que él, porque mira a los tres individuos con una expresión de desconcierto terrible. Lo hace ver aún más tonto que antes pero, nuevamente, con un dejo de encanto.

En algún momento la camarera vuelve a la barra a discutir con los dos muchachos, mientras las otras camareras los miran con algo de resignación. Nan se queda con las ganas de explicarle a la chica que conoce a Jhusey hace apenas unas horas, pero no le molesta tanto porque, bueno, ¿la gente realmente cree que podría estar con alguien tan atractivo como Jhusey? Bien por él.

—Eso fue… raro. E incómodo —dice el muchacho, para luego arrojarle una papa al rostro.

—Auch —se queja, sin mucha fuerza, para después comerse la papa.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso. O te dejo al costado de la ruta.

Nan se limita a sacarle la lengua y el resto del almuerzo se les pasa entre charlas tontas y más disculpas por parte de la camarera, además de dos helados gratis por parte de ella y sus amigos de detrás de la barra.

A Nan le suenan vagamente de algún lugar, pero no sabe de dónde. Le resta importancia y luego de poco más de una hora está de vuelta en el auto de Jhusey, ambos dirigiéndose hacia Shanghai.

 

**Constantinopla, Imperio Romano. 378 d. C.**

Lleva un par de semanas en la Academia de Semidioses la primera vez que se cruza con el hijo de Neptuno. Su padre le había advertido de él, diciéndole que se mantenga lo más alejado posible, que tanto los hijos de Júpiter como los de Neptuno sólo querían ver a los de su casa muertos. Si ya de por sí los otros semidioses (y mortales en general) miran con desconfianza a un hijo de Plutón, ¿cómo no va a hacerlo también el hijo de uno de sus mayores enemigos?

Pero Numerius siempre ha sido un poco rebelde (y curioso), así que en cuanto ve al hijo de Neptuno haciendo formas con los chorros que salen de la fuente que está en el centro de la Academia, no puede frenar las ganas de hablar con él.

—Plubius, ¿verdad? —dice, acercándose lentamente y con cuidado.

Plubius lo mira con curiosidad y a Numerius no le parece muy peligroso.

—El mismo. Tú eres Numerius, el hijo de Plutón.

No es una pregunta, así que no responde.

Se quedan varios segundos en silencio, observándose, sopesando si vale la pena desafiar al otro. El primero en sonreír es Plubius, haciendo que Numerius se sienta un poco mareado.

—Supongo que eso nos hace primos. ¿Ya te han dado el recorrido por la Academia?

Sí, se lo han dado. Pero, por algún motivo, le gustaría pasar un rato en compañía de su _primo_ , así que niega con la cabeza. El otro muchacho le sonríe, tomándolo del brazo y dirigiéndolo hacia la zona de entrenamiento.

—Te va a encantar, te lo juro.

No le cuesta mucho creerle.

 

**Ruta G60, China. 2129 d. C.**

Vuelven a cambiar de ruta a las pocas horas y a Pei se le hace extraño lo fácil que le resulta hablar con Dang. No es que él sea muy antisocial, pero la gente suele cansarse de él rápidamente.

A menos que seas un mestizo, claro. En ese caso, lo más probable es que se la pasen hablando de nuevas técnicas de batalla, quiénes volvieron y quiénes no ese verano y a quiénes encontraron besándose detrás de los baños.

Hablando de todo y nada, las horas pasan volando sin que se den cuenta. Descubren que a ambos les gustan las bandas que llevan más de un siglo muertas, pero que de todas formas disfrutan de algunos de las canciones modernas. Ambos crecieron sin su padre, pero a diferencia de la madre de Pei (quien se juntó con otro hombre cuando él tenía siete años), la señora Dang jamás volvió a buscar el amor.

—Supongo que sigue enamorada de mi padre. Aunque no sé por qué, es un cretino.

—Entonces, ¿lo conoces?

—Lo vi una sola vez, aunque siempre hemos mantenido el contacto. No es que sea _malo_ , pero dudo que algún día llegue a caerme bien.

Pei asiente, porque conoce el sentimiento. Ama a su padre y, a diferencia de la mayoría de los campistas, tiene una buena relación con él. Sin embargo, ha hecho cosas horribles a lo largo de los siglos, además de que dejó a su madre sola con un bebé lleno de problemas, sin darle jamás una mano. Hay cosas que, por más que lo intentes, jamás podrás superar. Pei ama a su padre, pero hay hechos que no podrá perdonarle nunca.

Habla de sus hermanos y de lo extraño que fue dejar de ser hijo único cuando ya tenía ocho años. Le cuenta cómo Pao y Shilin son un dolor de muelas, pero que a pesar de eso no los cambiaría por nada. No hablan mucho de la hermana de Dang, apenas que murió hace algunos años y que por eso él ha intentado estar siempre para su madre desde entonces.

—No quería dejarla durante el verano, pero esta… _visita_ a la familia de mi padre ya no se podía retrasar.

—Te entiendo, igual. La primera vez que tuve que irme a un instituto de verano tenía doce años y, si bien mi madre ya estaba con mi padrastro y mis hermanos habían nacido, sentía que la estaba dejando desprotegida.

—Sí, exacto. Yo no quería dejarla, pero mi herm… mi _tía_ me convenció de que era lo mejor.

Pei asiente, porque aún hoy le da algo de miedo dejar a su familia sola. Imagina que Dang teme que su madre pase por peligros más normales, como que entren a robarle a la casa o que la engañen en el mercado. Siguen siendo peligros, pero sumado a eso Pei teme que algún monstruo se les aparezca en la casa y los mate a los cuatro, aprovechando que él no está.

Los monstruos parecen estar especialmente ensañados contra él e, incluso los que jamás había vistos, vienen buscando venganza por algo que él no recuerda haber hecho. Los monstruos son extraños, eso lo decidió hace mucho tiempo.

 

**Londres, Inglaterra. 1591 d. C.**

Estaban pasando una tarde agradable a orillas del río, lejos del teatro y de toda la compañía, finalmente solos luego de tanto tiempo. Por primera vez podían besarse sin temor a que alguien los encontrara y los delatara.

Entonces, obviamente, seis thelekines aparecieron de la nada y comenzaron a atacarlos, mandando su tarde tranquila juntos al demonio.

Luchan espalda contra espalda, protegiendo al otro al mismo tiempo que se protegen a ellos mismos. Es increíble lo rápido que se acostumbraron a pelear juntos, aunque ninguno de los dos haya sido nunca bueno en grupo. A veces siente que sabe cuál va a ser el siguiente movimiento de Nicholas antes de que éste lo piense.

Es extraño. Es increíble.

Se deshacen de dos de los thelekines en pocos minutos y nota como los otros cuatro comienzan a entrar en pánico. Esto va a ser demasiado sencillo.

—Obviamente estos cabezas de perro no saben con quién se metieron, ¿verdad? —le comenta a Nicholas, el cual resopla.

—¿Cabezas de perro? ¿En serio? Por favor, Philippe, puedes hacerlo mejor.

Uno de los monstruos da un grito gutural y se arroja sobre Nicholas… o, mejor dicho, sobre la espada de Nicholas, porque en menos de un instante ha desaparecido, una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro que hará que Philippe ría por mucho tiempo.

Los tres thelekines restantes sueltan chillidos de horror y él no puede evitar que se le escape una carcajada. Nicholas también ríe y, aprovechando la distracción, cada uno despacha a otro monstruo.

Sólo les queda uno y Philippe cree que Apolo podría escribir poemas sobre esa cara de pánico.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes? —les pregunta y puede escuchar como Nicholas bufa.

—Deberían investigar a sus presas antes de atacarlas. Nicholas Doyle Atwood, hijo de Hades.

—Philippe Jansen, hijo de Poseidón.

—Oh, mierda —exclama el thelekine antes de que tanto Nicholas como Philippe lo atraviesen con sus espadas.

Terminan ambos algo agitados, mirándose con sendas sonrisas en sus rostros.

—Eso fue divertido, pero creo que nosotros estábamos haciendo cosas aún _más_ divertidas —dice, haciendo un gesto sugestivo con las cejas.

Nicholas suelta una carcajada, para luego guardar su espada y besarlo con fuerza.

 

**Ruta G60, China. 2129 d. C.**

Faltando pocos kilómetros de la Prefectura Guiyang distinguen un hotelucho al costado de la carretera. Aún falta una hora para el anochecer, pero Jhusey le dice que hay muy pocos hoteles al costado de la carretera, así que es mejor hospedarse en uno antes de que la noche caiga.

—¿Por qué no entramos a Guiyang?

—Porque… —comienza Jhusey, aparcando al costado del hotel —. Los hoteles dentro de las Prefecturas son cuatro veces más caros que los hoteles de carretera. Sí, los hoteles de carretera no son ni muy lujosos ni muy higiénicos, pero para pasar la noche sirven y te dan desayuno en las mañanas.

—¿Cuatro veces? ¿No exageras? Los hoteles más económicos en Chuxiong salen como 40 cobres, ¿cuánto más barato que eso puede ser los de carretera?

Jhusey le sonríe y, una vez que bajan del auto, le señala el cartel en la entrada del lugar. Si bien le cuesta un poco leer a causa de la dislexia, logra ver que en letras doradas se lee “5 cobres por persona”, además de una carita feliz y un “Desayuno incluido” en un rojo brillante.

—Muy bien, tienes razón. Fuera de las Prefecturas es más barato.

Jhusey lo mira con suficiencia y Nan pone los ojos en blanco. No termina de estar seguro si este tipo le atrae o le resulta irritante. Posiblemente una mezcla de ambas.

El hotel es pequeño, pero acogedor. Todo se ve limpio y ordenado, mucho mejor de lo que Nan se hubiese esperado. La recepción hace a la vez de comedor, ya que hay varias mesas dispersas por el lugar, con algunos clientes en ellas. Una camarera coquetea con dos de ellos, mientras que los demás juegan cartas o simplemente conversan.

Detrás de la barra hay un hombre de cabello oscuro y ojos claros, con pinta de aburrimiento, bebiendo vino de una botella a su lado y garabateando en una servilleta.

—Un cuarto para dos, por favor —dice Jhusey, apoyándose contra el mostrador.

El hombre se despereza, dándoles una sonrisa perezosa que no se parece en nada a los gestos plásticos que ha visto en los recepcionistas de los hoteles allá en casa.

—¿Una o dos comas?

—Dos —se apresuran a responder ambos al mismo tiempo.

—¡En! —grita el recepcionista, girándose un poco.

Por una puerta detrás de él aparece otro hombre, rubio y de ojos celestes, de aspecto deslumbrante. Todos en el lugar parecen girarse a verlo y Nan puede jurar que ve corazones en los ojos del recepcionista.

Pone los ojos en blanco. Cielos, alguna gente es tan obvia.

—¿Qué ocurre? —pregunta el hombre, haciéndole un gesto a los otros clientes para que vuelvan a hacer lo que hacía.

Nan comienza a sospechar que sean clientes, pero prefiere no indagar mucho. Mientras puedan pasar la noche sin problemas, cuanto menos sepa mejor.

—Un cuarto para dos, camas separadas.

El tal En mira al recepcionista con una ceja enarcada, para luego suspirar.

—¿No podías acompañarlos tú?

—¿Y dejar la recepción sola? Que poco sentido común que tienes, En. Además, quería ver tu rostro bonito.

En pone los ojos en blanco, pero se nota que no está realmente irritado. De reojo ve a Jhusey sonriendo, divertido por la situación.

—Sigue trabajando, Grant. —El susodicho le tira un beso y En niega con la cabeza —. Si me siguen por este lado…

—Aguarda, ¿no nos van a pedir que nos identifiquemos?

Todos en la sala se detienen, mirándolo sorprendido. Puede ver como En lo mira con un gesto de indignación, mientras que Grant parece divertido. Jhusey, a su lado, se masajea el puente de la nariz, con una expresión que dice que ya sabe lo que se viene.

—En este establecimiento estamos en contra de esas prácticas. El Estado nos tiene completamente controlados, nos siguen a donde quiera que vayamos, nos obligan a…

—No te preocupes, aquí no hacemos eso —dice el recepcionista, haciendo que En lo mire indignado —. Disculpen a mi compañero, es muy apasionado sobre estas cosas. Procura nunca volver a mencionar los dispositivos Xing cerca de él y no tendrás mayores molestias. En, _querido_ , ¿puedes llevarlos a su cuarto? Vamos a perder a los únicos clientes verdaderos que hemos tenido en meses.

Escucha como los otros “clientes” comienzan a quejarse, pero todos ríen y parecen más un grupo de amigos que de viajeros de paso. En bufa y comienza a guiarlos por un corredor hacia su cuarto, dejando el bullicio de la recepción atrás.

Suben por unas escaleras al primer piso, quedando parados frente a la primera puerta a la derecha. En abre la puerta con la llave magnética, para luego dársela a Jhusey.

—El agua caliente anda un poco mal, pero por lo menos les saldrá tibia. El desayuno se sirve de seis a once de la mañana y la hora de desalojo es al mediodía. Que tengan buena estadía y gracias por hospedarse en Nisus y Euryalus.

Con una sonrisa, En los deja solos en el cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras él. Nan se gira a ver a Jhusey, con una mirada interrogante.

—De acuerdo, eso fue extraño.

Jhusey se ríe, negando con la cabeza.

—Me hospedé aquí el año pasado y cometí el mismo error que tú. Al parecer, son uno de esos grupos pseudo revolucionarios, que están en contra de los dispositivos Xing y, básicamente, el 90% de las cosas que mantienen funcionando nuestra sociedad.

Nan resopla, tirándose de espaldas sobre la cama.

—Sí, hay algunos de esos en Chuxiong. Un montón de estupideces, si me preguntas a mi.

—No estoy tan seguro —le comenta Jhusey, también recostándose sobre su cama —. Es decir, es cierto que el Estado registra cada paso que damos. Somos como muñecos en sus manos.

Nan vuelve a resoplar y se muerde el labio para no comentar lo que quiere. Es bueno que Jhusey no sea un mestizo, porque ahí _sí_ que sería un muñeco. Él tiene asumido que es un juguete en manos de los dioses, así que serlo además del Estado no suena ni la mitad de malo.

Pero claro, no puede explicarle eso a su compañero de viaje.

 

**París, Francia. 1831 d. C.**

Es uno de los inviernos más gélidos que ha visto desde que llegó a la ciudad y, aún dentro de la pieza de Pierre, metidos ambos bajo sus mantas, siente el frío como un fantasma contra su cuerpo.

—Si aún tienes frío podemos solucionarlo —le dice Pierre, besándole el cuello y Nazaire no puede evitar sonreír.

—Tengo guardia dentro de seis horas, y no dejes que esto se te suba a la cabeza, pero quedo bastante agotado luego de nuestros encuentros.

Su amante le sonríe de forma canalla, pero el gesto no llega a los ojos. Nazaire quiere patearse, porque no tendría que haber mencionado a la Guardia Nacional, ni siquiera de forma distante y lo sabe.

Lo abraza, besándolo con fuerza, intentando alejar el espectro de la milicia que él mismo ha invocado. Pero ya es tarde, porque Pierre se remueve un poco, incorporándose en la cama para mirarlo con más precisión.

—Podrías quedarte. No necesitas ir. No necesitas ir _nunca más_.

Resopla, porque puede que sea su culpa que el tema haya salido, pero no por eso va a callarse su opinión.

—Claro, por supuesto, puedo abandonar mi puesto y hacer que me busquen por deserción.

—Podemos esconderte y…

—¿Esconderme? ¿Quiénes? ¿Tú y ese grupo de estudiantes rebeldes con el que te juntas? Disfruto siendo parte de la Guardia Nacional y lo sabes.

—Sí, lo sé, pero no lo entiendo. ¿Cómo puedes apoyar a un gobierno que cada día es más corrupto? ¡Cada día somos más pobres! ¡La gente muere en las calles! ¡El Rey se llena los bolsillos de dinero y nuestros niños desfallecen de hambre!

Nazaire se levanta de la cama, molesto. Comienza a buscar su ropa por el cuarto de su amante, el cual lo mira con furia desde la cama.

Odia cuando discuten, sobre todo por estas cosas. Intentan no sacar temas ideológicos cuando están juntos, exprimir cada segundo de paz que tienen, sobre todo porque saben que en cuanto el tema “política” sale a la superficie, no hay forma en la que estén de acuerdo.

—¿Y qué es mejor? ¿Eh? ¿Tu grupito de estudiantes que aún se chupan el dedo? ¡Despierta, Pierre! ¡Tú más que nadie deberías entender esto! ¿O qué? ¿Vas a rebelarte también contra los dioses?

—¡No es lo mismo y lo sabes!

—¡Claro que es lo mismo! ¡Somos marionetas en manos de ambos! ¡No podemos vencer a los dioses, tampoco podemos vencer al Rey!

Pierre se levanta de la cama y le da un golpe a la pared. Nazaire tiene ganas de desaparecer, porque hasta hace pocos minutos estaba todo bien y tranquilo y él sentía que era capaz de cualquier cosa en brazos de su amante. Y ahora… ahora pelean, como siempre. Como se espera de ellos.

Se va de la pieza de Pierre con un portazo, sin ganas de volver a verlo en mucho tiempo, pero sabiendo que en cuanto su guardia termine va a estar nuevamente en su puerta, desesperado por volver a besarlo.

 

**Ruta G60, China. 2129 d. C.**

Cuando vuelve con la cena, Dang está teniendo una llamada Hoen con quien supone es su madre.

—… de todas formas quiero que me llames mañana, ¿de acuerdo? Y… oh, ¿ese es el joven Jhusey?

Dang se gira a verlo y Pei saluda con un cabeceo al holograma de la mujer, la cual le da una sonrisa.

—Mucho gusto, ¿Dang Linrar?

—Jhusey, esta es mi madre. Mamá, este es Jhusey Pei.

—Muchísimas gracias por levantar a mi hijo, joven Jhusey. No sé qué hubiese sido de mi pequeño sin su ayuda.

—Mamá —dice Dang, entre dientes, haciendo que su madre ría.

A Pei se le escapa una sonrisa y tiene ganas de llamar a su propia madre. La vio en la madrugada, antes de salir, pero ya la extraña. Ella y sus hermanos son el único motivo por el que no se queda en el Campamento durante todo el año. Pero es un hombre adulto y no puede andar llamando a su mamá cada vez que se siente nostálgico por su hogar.

… ¿o sí puede? Ugh, le parece que va a llamarla antes de irse a dormir.

—Nuevamente, gracias por recoger a mi hijo de la carretera.

—No fue ningún problema, Dang Linrar. Su hijo es buena compañía.

—Supongo que lo he criado bien —dice la mujer, una sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro.

—En fin, te llamaré mañana, mamá. Que descanses, te quiero.

—Y yo a ti, querido.

La comunicación termina y Dang cierra la aplicación del dispositivo Xing, haciendo que el holograma desaparezca. Pei le da una de las comidas para llevar que trajo, a lo que el chico le agradece con un cabeceo. Se sientan cada uno en su cama, el silencio durando pocos segundos antes de que alguno hable.

—Tu mamá parece una mujer agradable —dice Pei, haciendo que Dang sonría con calidez.

—Es muy buena. Fue difícil para ella criarnos a Bo y a mi estando sola, siempre fuimos chicos… _problemáticos_. Eso, sumado a la dislexia y el déficit de atención…

—Aguarda, ¿tienes dislexia y déficit de atención? ¡Yo también!

Claro, él la tiene por ser un mestizo, pero eso no tiene por qué saberlo Dang. Y, siendo sinceros, aunque se lo dijera lo más probable es que no le creyera. “Hola, mi padre es Poseidón y soy un semidiós”. Sí, no cree que suene muy creíble para alguien que no es, de hecho, un semidiós.

Dang lo mira sorprendido.

—Wow, eso es extraño. Con todas esas vacunas y esas cosas que te dan cuando naces, somos muy pocos los que tenemos alguno de éstos desórdenes. O eso es lo que me decía mi maestra de primer grado.

Lamentablemente, las vacunas y _esas cosas_ no contrarrestan los factores divinos. La mayoría de los niños con dislexia y déficit de atención tienen mala suerte, los semidioses simplemente están fregados.

—Sí, extraño.

 

**Constantinopla, Imperio Romano. 380 d. C.**

Se abre paso entre los otros semidioses, intentando llegar hasta Drusila, una hija de Mercurio de la cual se ha hecho amigo. La muchacha tiene los ojos húmedos y abraza a uno de sus hermanos, que llora desconsoladamente.

—¡Drusila!

La muchacha levanta el rostro y lo mira, dándole un último apretón a su hermano antes de soltarlo y dirigirse a él. Se encuentran con un abrazo y él esconde el rostro en su cabello negro, porque no sabe con exactitud qué está pasando, pero son épocas difíciles para todos los semidioses, así que duda que sea algo bueno.

Su amiga se seca las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, intentando parecer aún más fuerte de lo que ya es.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido?

—Es terrible, Plubius. Ellos sólo habían ido a comprar al mercado, no estaban molestando a nadie. Alguien los debe haber reconocido, ¡malditos sean, seguro fue alguien que en algún momento ayudamos!

—Drusila, ¿ _qué ocurrió_?

—Livia y Gaius. Los mataron a golpes.

Livia, hija de Venus. Gaius, hijo de Plutón. _Plutón_.

Siente como algo frío le oprime el corazón y antes de que sea consiente de ello, suelta a Drusila y sale corriendo hacia las chozas, ignorando los gritos de su amiga y llevándose por delante a varios alumnos de la Academia y a algunos sátiros.

Gaius era su primo y, aunque no habían tenido mucha relación, era hermano de Numerius, con quien sí es cercano. No puede dejar que él pase por esto solo, no ahora, no nunca.

Lo encuentra sentado debajo de un árbol, la espalda recostada contra el tronco y una expresión perdida ausente en el rostro, mirando a la nada.

—Numerius…

El muchacho lo mira y, por unos segundos, nada ocurre. Entonces su rostro se desfigura en una expresión de dolor, un sollozo escapando de sus labios antes de romper en llanto. Plubius se arrodilla junto a él, abrazándolo con fuerza.

No dice _lo siento_ , ni _ya pasará_ , porque es una estupidez. Las personas que una vez los adoraban y celebraban sus hazañas ahora los repudian y los persiguen. El Emperador Teodosio ha cambiado las creencias del Imperio, rechazando a los dioses y, con ellos, a sus hijos.

Es el comienzo del fin para ellos, ya nada será como antes.

El maestro Quirón ya les había dicho, cuando la noticia se dio a conocer, que si las cosas se complicaban tendrían que ocultar la Academia de Semidioses de los ojos de los mortales. Deberán esconderse como ratas, algo que en otra época hubiesen tomado como un insulto hoy es una medida indispensable para sobrevivir.

Su mundo está cambiando y él no sabe si ellos lograrán sobrevivir mucho tiempo más en él.

 

**Ruta G60, China. 2129 d. C.**

—Hora de despertarse y brillar, bello durmiente.

Se revuelve en la cama, gruñendo y escondiendo la cara debajo de la almohada, pero Jhusey termina sacudiéndolo un poco.

—Vamos, Dang, que sólo queda una hora y media para desayunar.

Abre los ojos, listo para decirle a Jhusey que deje de molestarlo, cuando nota que está todo mojado y con sólo una toalla alrededor de la cintura. Siente como las neuronas se le hacen un poco puré y pasan unos segundos antes de que sea capaz de decir algo coherente.

—Um. Baño.

—Que elocuente —comenta Jhusey —. Será mejor que te apures a bañarte antes de que se acabe el agua caliente. Te espero abajo.

Nan hace todo lo posible por no hacerse una paja debajo de la ducha pensando en el sujeto que lo está llevando hasta Shanghai. Falla estrepitosamente, por supuesto, y cuando baja a desayunar con él le cuesta un poco mirarle a la cara.

—¿Qué tal la ducha? —le pregunta Jhusey y Nan se las ingenia para gruñir algo que no termine de ser una respuesta pero que conforme a su compañero de viaje.

Detrás del mostrador, En le susurra algo en el oído a Grant que hace que sonría y Nan no puede evitar desear el encontrar a alguien. Nunca ha tenido novio o novia, ni siquiera se ha besado con ninguno de sus compañeros del colegio. Su madre siempre fue muy sobreprotectora con él y con Bo, así que no solían ir a los cumpleaños de sus compañeros cuando eran pequeños.

No tiene amigos, tampoco los tenía Bo. Sus ratos de ocio y diversión suelen ser con su madre, jugando algún juego de mesa o viendo la televisión. Pero siempre ha querido tener eso que ve en la calle, parejas besándose, grupos de amigos saliendo.

—¿Estás bien? —le pregunta Jhusey, algo preocupado.

—Sí, no te preocupes. Estaba pensando en estupideces.

La camarera deja de coquetear con los mismos hombres de la noche anterior para acercarse a ellos, una sonrisa en el rostro y el flequillo cubriéndole un poco los ojos.

—¡Hola! Soy Musi y voy a estarles sirviendo el desayuno. ¿Qué desean ordenar?

—Yo quiero un capuchino con... —Mira la carta, no muy seguro de qué pedir —. Con dos croissants.

—Para mí un té oolong con una magdalena de moras.

Musi asiente, para luego girarse hacia el mostrador.

—¡En, Grant! ¡Dejen de besuquearse y preparen un té oolong, una magdalena de moras, un capuchino y dos croissants!

—¡Ven a buscarlos tú, por algo te pagamos! —le grita Grant, mientras En pone los ojos en blanco.

La camarera se va refunfuñando por lo bajo, mientras los dos muchachos con los que coqueteaba antes ríen. Nan mira a Jhusey, no muy seguro de si reír o preguntarles a los dioses por qué le hacen esto.

—¿Soy yo o todos los lugares a los que estamos yendo tienen empleados muy… extravagantes?

—La gente de las afueras de las Prefecturas no están muy bien de la cabeza. Le echo la culpa a estar mucho tiempo expuestos al calentamiento global.

Nan suelta una risa mezclada con un resoplido, haciendo que Jhusey ría. Musi vuelve poco después con sus órdenes, mientras ellos charlan sobre el camino que aún les queda por recorrer. La muchacha tiene una sonrisa pícara y suelta una risa por lo bajo tras terminar de serviles sus pedidos.

—Yo hace meses que intento convencer a esos dos idiotas —dice la camarera, señalando con un cabeceo a los muchachos con los que coqueteaba — de que vayamos a recorrer el país en auto, pero prefieren quedarse aquí a planear revoluciones. Me parece muy romántico que estén yendo por la carretera juntos, amo las parejas que hacen eso.

Tarda unos segundos en procesar lo que Musi le dice y, cuando lo hace, siente como se le calienta el rostro.

—Oh, no, no. Nosotros no…

—No estamos juntos, en serio.

—Yo estaba haciendo autostop y…

—Yo lo encontré, sólo eso.

—Nos conocemos hace apenas un día.

Musi los mira con el ceño fruncido, como si le costara creer eso. Ya es la segunda persona que cree que están juntos en menos de 24 horas y comienza a perturbarle.

—Oh, es que tienen toda esta aura de… no sé, es como si estuvieran juntos desde hace mucho tiempo.

La gente de las afueras definitivamente está mal de la cabeza.

(no importa que él mismo sienta que conoce a Jhusey desde hace bastante tiempo)

 

**Troya, Grecia. 1210 a. C.**

Los huesos de Aquiles son mezclados con los de Patroclo y Niceto ve llorar, a lo lejos, a Briseida. Se pregunta, vagamente, que será de la mujer ahora, si Agamenón volverá a tomarla como su esclava o si será a entregada a Neoptólemo, como el hombre quería.

Escucha a Odiseo y a Áyax discutir por la armadura de Aquiles y tiene ganas de gritarles, de quemar todo el campamento. Llevan nueve años en esta maldita guerra, los cadáveres acumulándose por montones. Aquiles y Patroclo, dos de los héroes más valientes entre los suyos, muertos.

 _¿Qué te ocurre, hijo de Hades? Pareciera que Eros te ha dado con una de sus flechas_. Casi puede escuchar la voz burlona de Aquiles, Patroclo a su lado dándole un golpe sin fuerza en el hombre, mientras Briseida les servía la comida, una sonrisa divertida en sus labios.

Duele recordar el pasado, duele saber que podría haber hecho algo para evitar que sus compañeros murieran. Las únicas personas que alguna vez consideró sus amigos ahora están muertos y el dolor es demasiado fuerte como seguir aquí, rodeado de personas que ya los han olvidado, cuando las mantas en las que dormían aún están tibias.

Ver las lágrimas de Briseida lo hace todo aún más real, más doloroso y antes de que se de cuenta está viajando entre las sombras, el cuarto de Parmenio materializándose bajo sus pies.

Hace casi dos meses que no se veían, la noche anterior a la muerte de Patroclo la última vez que estuvieron juntos. Ahora parece una vida atrás, una época lejana en la que la guerra aún no se había llevado a los mejores de ellos.

—Niceto…

Parmenio, recostado sobre la cama, se incorpora al verlo. Se ve cansado y parece diez años más anciano de lo que en realidad es. O quizás es que finalmente nota en él el paso del tiempo.

Están enredados entre las sábanas, besándose, antes de que realmente sea consciente de eso. Se juró no volver a la cama del _troyano_ por respeto a sus amigos, pero su amante es lo único que lo mantiene vivo ahora y ya no puede engañarse diciéndose que puede vivir sin él.

Héctor era su amigo, lo sabe. No es el único que ha perdido a sus compañeros, el hijo de Poseidón también sufre por los hermanos caídos.

No hablan en lo que queda de la noche, se limitan a sentir el calor del cuerpo del otro, a saber que siguen vivos. Cuando el sol comienza a despuntar por el horizonte, Niceto vuelve a cruzar a través de las sombras, jurándose el jamás volver a despreciar los besos de su amante, no importa lo que pase.

 

**Ruta S308, China. 2129 d. C.**

Observa de reojo a Dang, que mira distraído el paisaje por la ventana. Es un chico atractivo, de eso se dio cuenta apenas lo levantó de la carretera. Tiene el cabello negro y los ojos oscuros, la piel de un tono oliváceo. Su boca es demasiado obscena y, cuando habla, Pei se pierde por unos momentos antes de entender lo que el chico dice.

Dang tiene un sentido del humor algo oscuro y hace algunas preguntas que hacen que Pei se sienta demasiado incómodo. Tiene una manía de poner los ojos en blanco y bufar, como si viviera en un eterno estado de adolescente rebelde al que nada le viene bien. Debería molestarle, pero la verdad es que le resulta entrañable.

Hacía mucho, por no decir nunca, que no sentía esta atracción por alguien. Pero el chico tiene _algo_ que hace que se sienta fascinado con él, algo que lo atrae y que hace que quiera saber más de él.

Lo cual, por cierto, es un poquito _muy_ perturbador. Conoce a Dang hace poco más de un día, además de que tiene dieciséis años y él _lo levantó de la carretera_. Está seguro de que un par de personas encontrarían inquietante que tan siquiera intentara coquetear con él.

Pero es que… es raro, se siente muy cómodo cerca suyo. No es que sea alguien antisocial, pero no es muy bueno con los desconocidos, sobre todo cuando no son mestizos.

—Ojos en la carretera, Jhusey —dice Dang, girándose para mirarlo, una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

—Tengo los ojos en la carretera, no te preocupes. Creo que me distraje con el paisaje, es demasiado bello.

Dang ríe y nota como se le oscurecen un poco las mejillas. Uhm, se suponía que no tenía que ponerse a coquetear, ¿verdad? No es su culpa, estas cosas le salen inconscientemente.

—Sí, sí, un gran paisaje, sin lugar a dudas. Es decir, mira todos esos edificios en ruinas, _son divinos_.

—Creo que hasta esos edificios en ruinas tienen su atractivo. Todo esa apariencia de alma oscura y rebeldía tienen su encanto.

Bien, de acuerdo, quizás eso _sí_ fue adrede. Y sabe que ni siquiera tiene sentido y es malo, pero Dang lo sigue mirando con esa sonrisa divertida que hace que su corazón haga _cosas_ , así que no le importa.

Quizás su amiga Yin, una hija de Iris, tenga razón. De chico debe haberse caído de cabeza, por eso es que es tan idiota.

Pero, de todas formas, por momentos realmente siente que conoce a Dang de toda la vida.

 

**Londres, Inglaterra. 1593 d. C.**

El estreno de la tercera parte de Enrique VI fue un éxito y, mientras el resto de la compañía celebra bebiéndose la vida en la taberna cercana al teatro, ellos contrabandean un par de botellas de vino y se escapan hacia el cuarto que alquila Nicholas, aún sintiendo la adrenalina correr por sus venas.

El casero de Nicholas los mira mal mientras suben, pero con un par de monedas el tipo se conforma, dejándolos en paz. Apenas cierran la puerta, acorrala al hombre contra la misma, besándolo hasta dejarlo sin aire. Van entre risas hacia la cama, descorchando la botella y turnándose para beber de ella.

Las noches de estreno siempre lo dejan en este estado, casi como si flotara, pero al mismo tiempo con los pies demasiado en la tierra para hacerlo.

—Sinceramente, no sé por qué elegiríamos luchar todo el tiempo por los dioses si podemos hacer esto —comenta Nicholas, recostado contra su pecho. Quizás el hombre sea un año mayor que él, pero a veces se comporta como un niño.

No que a Philippe le importe, claro.

—¿Para qué morir por el acero cuando se puede vivir por las tablas? —dice, haciendo que su amante resople.

—A veces creo que tienes los sesos de alga.

—Ja, ja, tan gracioso. Quizás podrías recomendarle ese chiste a nuestro querido William para su siguiente comedia.

Nicholas le saca la lengua y Philippe aprovecha su descuido para besarlo. A veces le asusta lo mucho que ama a este hombre, lo conectado que se siente a él.

Terminan algo borrachos, enredados entre las sábanas y ellos mismos, besándose por todo el cuerpo y procurando no despertar a todos los vecinos con sus risas.

—A veces… —comienza a decir, perdiéndose un poco en los ojos de Nicholas —. A veces te miro y sé que sin ti mi vida carecería de sentido. Siento como si te hubiese esperado toda la vida.

Está esperando que Nicholas se ría de él, pero la mirada que le da el hombre es una cargada de amor y entendimiento y _tantas cosas_ , que lo único que puede hacer Philippe es besarlo, porque lo ama y a veces no sabe dónde termina él y dónde comienza Nicholas.

—Podría darle esa frase a nuestro querido William para su próxima pieza romántica, ¿no lo crees? —bromea luego de separarse, porque no puede consigo mismo.

Nicholas ríe, mordiéndole el cuello de una forma que seguro va a dejar marca.

—Si no es a él, entonces a Afrodita, estoy seguro de que va a disfrutar tu romanticismo.

Descorchan la segunda botella y comienzan a beberla entre risas y besos, disfrutando de una cálida noche de verano.

 

**Ruta S308, China. 2129 d. C.**

—¿Esa es…?

—Sí.

—Oh.

Se quedan en silencio unos segundos y el buen ambiente que había hasta hace unos segundos desaparece completamente.

—¿Quieres detenerte a verla?

Se muerde el labio con nerviosismo, incapaz de mirar las ruinas directamente.

—¿No es un poco morboso?

Jhusey se encoge de hombros y dobla el auto para poder meterse por el camino que lleva a las ruinas de la Prefectura Qiandongnan. A un par de kilómetros delante de ellos ve descender algunos autos y elevarse otros tantos. Ya sabía que este es un punto turístico muy concurrido, pero no se imaginaba que tanto.

—El morbo mueve a la gente, supongo.

—¿Alguna vez te habías detenido aquí?

Su compañero de viajes niega con la cabeza, metiéndose en uno de los estacionamientos gratuitos del lugar.

—Nunca me animé a venir.

—¿Y qué hay de diferente ahora? —pregunta, porque la curiosidad le puede.

Jhusey se encoge de hombros nuevamente, apagando el motor del auto y masajeándose el cuello. Nan evita mirar las ruinas llameantes Qiandongnan, pero aunque lo haga aún puede sentir en sus huesos el sentimiento de _muerte_ que desprende la Prefectura caída.

—No lo sé, que estés aquí me da un poco de valor. Um. ¿Vamos?

Asiente y ambos salen del auto sin volver a mencionar el tema. Nan intenta no sonreír, pero se le hace muy difícil. Jhusey lo hace sentir extraño, pero le gusta. Jhusey le gusta.

… mierda, conoce al tipo hace poco más de un día, es demasiado estúpido sentirse así por él. Se siente como esas compañeras y compañeros que se sentían atraídos por él sólo porque “desprendía un aura _misteriosa_ ”. Está demasiado grandecito como para tener estos enamoramientos sin sentido.

Caminan varios metros hasta la casilla de información turística, en dónde un muchacho les dice que el siguiente grupo saldrá en media hora. Aprovechan para almorzar fajitas en un carrito cubierto junto al Monumento a los Caídos, escuchando historias escalofriantes de boca del vendedor, quién en la época en la que cayó Qiandongnan tenía diez años.

Finalmente la hora de la excursión comienza y junto a otras veinte personas se suben al micro en el que harán el recorrido. Logran sentarse en los primeros asientos, evitando así a la familia con tres niños que no dejan de llorar, quiénes se sientan hacia el fondo.

La guía turística en una chica no mucho más grande que él, de cabello rubio brillante y ojos grises. Lleva el típico traje rojo y dorado de las guías turísticas, el cabello atado en una coleta alta con un moño haciendo juego, además de llevar una bincha-micrófono.

El bus comienza su marcha y la guía turística pone una sonrisa plástica en su rostro.

—Buenos días, mi nombre es Wu Anne y seré su guía durante esta tarde. Nuestra conductora el día de hoy es Xiao Rae Ella. Hoy recorreremos la antigua Prefectura Qiandongnan por una ruta premeditada, procurando así su seguridad.

Las puertas transparentes que separan las ruinas del resto del mundo se abren y, al cruzar el arco de la Prefectura, Nan siente las nauseas trepándole por la garganta. No sabía que el sentimiento de muerte sería tan grande, casi puede escuchar los lamentos de las víctimas durante el infierno que fue la caída del lugar.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le susurra Jhusey, preocupado.

Nan simplemente asiente, porque no se cree capaz de hablar. Uno de los efectos colaterales de ser un hijo de Hades es que puedes sentir demasiado bien los rastros que deja la muerte, lo cual pocas veces puede ser útil.

—Como todos sabemos, las ruinas de Prefectura Qiandongnan están cubiertas por una cúpula protectora, separándola de los alrededores. Esto se debe a que los desperdicios tóxicos dejados por las bombas siguen siendo muy fuertes, se espera que pasen otros cincuenta años antes de que dejen de despedir toxinas. A su derecha pueden observar la que una vez fue la alcaldía, hoy destrozada y aún en llamas. Si bien en la actualidad las flamas apenas alcanzan algunas decenas de centímetros, sobrevivientes afirman que tras el primer bombardeo éstas llegaban a los diez metros.

Siente como su respiración comienza a ponerse pesada y sus pulsaciones aumentan la velocidad, el susurro de los inocentes muertos vibrándole en los oídos. Jhusey lo mira con preocupación, pero él vuelve a negar con la cabeza, intentando aparentar normalidad.

—El 12 de octubre de 2079, en el marco de la Guerra de las Potencias, Estados Unidos bombardeó varias prefecturas y ciudades a lo largo y ancho de toda China, usando diversas armas experimentales. La más afectada de todas fue la Prefectura Xi’an, seguida por la Prefectura Qiandongnan y la Ciudad de Jinchang. Los muertos se cuentan en millones, mientras que los heridos alcanzaron los _billones_. Aún hoy podemos ver secuelas de los estragos causados por aquella infame fecha. A su izquierda pueden observar el cráter donde se alzaba el Hospital Sansui, donde cientos de miles murieron en el acto.

Cierra los ojos con fuerza, intentando tranquilizarse. Se sabe la historia de memoria, pero una cosa es saberlo y otra es estar en el lugar donde ocurrieron los hechos. Es como estar moviéndose por un cementerio gigante, lleno de sueños inconclusos y vidas injustamente perdidas. Las manos le tiemblan y teme levantar un ejército cadavérico si no se controla.

La guía le da una mirada preocupada, pero continúa con su discurso como si ya estuviera acostumbrada a ver personas en ese estado.

—Estos hechos fueron los que impulsaron a las Naciones Unidas a quitarle todo su apoyo a Estados Unidos, quién perdió la guerra pocos meses después. Como resultado, China se posicionó como la potencia incuestionable, mientras que Estados Unidos fue a la bancarrota, la mayoría de su población migrando hacia otros países, China entre ellos. A su izquierda pueden observar las casas de la clase alta, todas reducidas a escombros incinerados.

Su abuela vino en esa ola de inmigración masiva y, cuando aún vivía, solía contarles a él y a Bo la inmensa discriminación que sufrió de sus nuevos vecinos, ya que todos la veían como una de los cómplices en la muerte de millones de compatriotas. Incluso cuando su abuelo terminó siendo maltratado al casarse con ella, ya que muchos lo trataban como un traidor a la patria.

Pero la inmigración fue tan masiva, que poco a poco el rechazo a los estadounidenses fue decayendo, ya que la mayoría tenía al menos un conocido que había venido del otro continente. Aún se sigue viendo discriminación hacia los descendientes de estadounidenses, pero ya no es tanta como antes.

—Las teorías culturales dicen que fue también ese momento en el que todo el mundo terminó de _occidentalizarse_. Las diferencias quedaron prácticamente borradas, todos los países del mundo compartiendo los mismos rasgos culturales. A su derecha, el teatro Yuqing, del cual sólo queda su esqueleto carbonizado.

Lo que no te enseñan en los libros de historia, es que ese fue el momento en el que China se convirtió en el centro de la civilización occidental. Todo el mundo era occidente y China su mayor potencia, el resultado era obvio y así el Olimpo y los dioses volvieron a moverse.

—Para aquellos que se impresionen fácilmente, les pedimos que por favor se tapen los ojos y se coloquen sus auriculares, para evitar ver y escuchar lo siguiente. —La guía hace una pausa y Nan sabe que debería hacer lo que ella dice, pero contra todo sentido común, la ignora —. A continuación veremos la pira en la que aún arden los cuerpos de más de un millón de ciudadanos de la Prefectura, muertos todos en…

Apenas puede escuchar a la guía por el zumbido en sus oídos y toma con fuerza la mano de Jhusey, sin darse cuenta. El hombre entrelaza sus dedos con los suyos, dándole un apretón que lo tranquiliza un poco, pero de todas formas sigue sintiéndose enfermo.

El recorrido dura media hora más, pero él no escucha nada, concentrándose en su mano y la de Jhusey juntas, intentando recordar la sonrisa de su hermana y los abrazos de su madre.

No se da cuenta de que el paseo ha acabado hasta que no tiene a la guía y a la conductora frente a él, mirándolo con preocupación.

—Dang, ¿te encuentras bien? —La voz preocupada de Jhusey termina de sacarlo de su estupor, y con un poco de reticencia suelta su mano, asintiendo.

—No se preocupen, es normal que esto ocurra, sobre todo con personas impresionables o aquellos que visitan por primera vez el lugar —dice la guía, pasándole una botella con agua, de la cual bebe un trago.

—¿Seguro que te encuentras bien?

—No te preocupes —le dice la conductora —, como dijo Wu, es normal que esto ocurra. Tu primo se recuperará en unos minutos.

Parpadea un par de veces, intentando enfocar bien a la mujer, mientras que Jhusey le da una mirada extrañada. Puede llegar a entender que los tomen por pareja, quizás hasta hermanos (aunque no se parecen en nada), pero, ¿primos?

—No somos primos —dicen al mismo tiempo y la conductora los mira extrañada.

—¿En serio? Hubiese jurado que lo eran.

—Xiao, deja de molestar a los turistas —dice con algo de exasperación la guía. Luego le sonríe de forma un poco coqueta a Jhusey, lo cual no ayuda a que se sienta mejor —. Tu amigo estará bien, no te preocupes.

Jhusey le devuelve la sonrisa y Nan quiere patear algo. A la guía, quizás. Lo cual es injusto porque parece una mujer agradable y ni siquiera ha hecho algo malo, pero de todas formas.

—Muchas gracias. Por cierto, gran charla la del viaje. Eres realmente una listilla.

La guía ríe un poco, sus mejillas sonrojadas. La conductora (una mujer pelirroja de ojos verdes) pone los ojos en blanco, negando con la cabeza.

—Son sólo datos, además de que cualquiera se sabe la historia —dice la guía, restándole importancia.

—Lamento tener que echarlos —interrumpe la conductora, y realmente se ve apenada —, pero tenemos otro recorrido en veinte minutos y tenemos que desinfectar el micro.

—Oh, sí, lo sentimos, ya nos vamos.

Se bajan rápidamente del bus y Nan intenta no ver como Jhusey intercambia su número con el de la guía. Está por irse hacia el auto sin él, cuando la conductora lo detiene.

—¿Ya te sientes mejor? —le pregunta, sonriéndole y por algún motivo eso lo tranquiliza.

—Sí, no creí que me afectaría tanto.

—Tiene sentido que lo hiciera. Intenta no pensar en eso, ¿sí? Sólo terminarás poniéndote peor —le aconseja. Nan asiente y reanuda su paso, pero antes de que se aleje lo suficiente, la mujer vuelve a hablarle —. Oh, y sé que creerás que está mejor sin ti, pero si miras en tu corazón sabrás que la respuesta es estar juntos, como siempre.

Tanto la conductora como la guía vuelven a meterse en el micro, dirigiéndose hacia la zona de desinfección y dejando a Nan muy confundido.

—¿Qué fue eso? —le pregunta Jhusey, tan desconcertado como él.

—Ni idea —responde, viendo el lugar en el que despareció el bus. Entonces recuerda el coqueteo de Jhusey con la guía y vuelve a enfurruñarse, reanudando su paso hacia el auto —. Muy linda la guía, ¿conseguiste su número?

El hombre lo mira un poco extrañado pero asiente, manteniendo su paso.

—Sí, pero…

—Felicitaciones —dice, y se mete en el auto dando un portazo, fingiendo un bostezo cuando Jhusey entra.

Está siendo infantil y ridículo, lo sabe, pero no puede evitar los celos sin sentido que lo invaden tras ver a Jhusey coquetear con otra persona. Algo debe de estar mal con él, eso es seguro.

 

**París, Francia. 1830 d. C.**

Se sienta hasta el fondo del café, pidiéndole un vino a la camarera, sin despegar su vista de dónde Pierre charla amenamente con el líder del otro grupo de estudiantes que también suele armar revuelos.

Los dos hombres hablan animadamente, Pierre con un fuego en su mirada que no veía desde hacía años, cuando aún eran niños entrenando en el Campamento Mestizo. Está lleno de energía y vida, feliz de poder compartir sus ideales con alguien igual o más apasionado que él en el tema.

La camarera le deja el vino y él se sirve una copa, tomándoselo de un golpe. Está de incógnito, no tanto para espiar a los insurrectos, sino para ver cómo es Pierre en su ambiente cotidiano. Aparentemente es muy feliz.

Vuelve a servirse una copa de vino, tomándosela igual forma que la anterior. El hombre en la mesa contigua suelta una carcajada, mirándolo más divertido. Es el hombre más feo que ha visto en su vida, y eso que él conoce a Hefesto.

—¿Problemas, camarada? —le pregunta el sujeto y Nazaire tiene que tragarse los insultos.

—No es un buen día —se limita a decir, intensificando su agarre a la copa al ver que el líder de Les Amis de l’ABC le da un apretón en el brazo a Pierre.

—¿Acaso alguno es un buen día? Todas las mañanas Febo sale en su carro dorado a iluminar la tierra y otro día de penas comienza. Somos como hormigas para los dioses, somos como hormigas para los reyes, somos como hormigas para los ricos. ¿No seremos sólo hormigas, entonces? Ah, pero ya estoy hablando demasiado, o quizás muy poco. ¿Qué tal está ese vino? Podría haber jurado que mi botella estaba llena, pero ahora la miro y ni una gota queda en ella. Oh, Dioniso, ¿qué clase de trucos viles juegas al más fiel de tus seguidores? ¡Señorita, traiga otra botella para mi y mi nuevo amigo! Pero bien, hombre, diga, ¿cuál es el problema que en estos momentos sobresale entre todos los demás?

Parpadea un par de veces, sintiéndose mareado y perdido. Duda que el alcohol tenga que ver con su estado, ya que los desvaríos de este ebrio podrían desorientar hasta el más sobrio entre los sobrios.

—Eh… ¿qué? — El tipo ríe y Nazaire vuelve a intentar —. ¿Eres un héroe?

Porque tantas referencias a los dioses son extrañas en una conversación cotidiana entre mortales. Pero el hombre vuelve a reír, la nariz roja como un tomate brillando a la luz de las velas.

—¡¿Acaso no somos todos héroes de nuestra propia tragedia?! Edipo era un juguete del destino y lo mismo somos nosotros. No hay nada que hacer para cambiar el camino que ya fue trazado para nosotros.

Al decir esto último, el hombre mira al líder de Les Amis de l’ABC, sus ojos tristes aunque su boca sonríe. El otro hombre le devuelve la mirada, un rictus severo en el rostro y Nazaire no puede evitar sentir que se pierde de algo.

—¡Grantaire! —grita el líder y todos callan —. ¿Acaso lo único que puedes aportar a nuestra causa son tus berreos ebrios y pesimistas?

Una sonrisa salvaje se apodera del rostro del tal Grantaire, que arremete con otro de sus monólogos de borracho. Pero Nazaire ya no lo escucha, porque su mirada se cruza con la de Pierre, que lo mira con sorpresa. Siente como los colores se le suben al rostro y, tras dejar las monedas correspondientes sobre la mesa, sale apresuradamente del café.

No ha llegado a la esquina cuando siente que alguien lo toma del brazo, arrastrándolo hasta un callejón. No intenta pelear porque sabe quién es y la vergüenza hace que no pueda mirarlo al rostro.

—¿Nazaire? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Se remueve un poco y su amante lo suelta, pero no se aparta. Se anima a levantar la vista, pero Pierre no se ve ni enojado ni burlón, simplemente curioso.

—¿Qué te importa? —le espeta, cruzándose de brazos y sintiéndose un chiquillo.

—¿Nos…? ¿Te mandó la Guardia Nacional a espiarnos?

Se le rompe un poco el corazón al escuchar el tono traicionado en la voz de Pierre y tiene ganas de abofetearse por idiota.

—¡No! Te juro _por el Estigio_ que la Guardia Nacional no me envió a espiarlos.

—Entonces… —comienza Pierre, una sonrisa pícara reemplazando la tristeza anterior —, ¿viniste a verme?

Bufa, apartando la mirada. Siente que el alcohol comienza a hacerle efecto, lo cual no tiene sentido porque apenas fue una botella. Quizás está ebrio de Pierre, lo cual no sería algo nuevo.

—No es como si te interesara, estabas muy _emocionado_ hablando con ese tipo.

Pierre lo mira sin entender, para luego comenzar a reír.

—¿Estás celoso? ¿ _De Enjolras_? — Nazaire hace un amague de irse, molesto, pero Pierre lo detiene —. No, aguarda. Escucha, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, ¿sí? Estoy seguro de que el único amante de Enjolras es Francia y, aunque ese no fuera el caso, yo ya tengo a alguien, ¿sabes?

Pone los ojos en blanco, pero se le termina escapando una sonrisa.

—Eres un idiota.

—Y tú, aparentemente, un celoso.

Apenas se aguantan a llegar a las habitaciones de Pierre antes de terminar besándose como si el mundo se fuera a acabar al amanecer.

 

**Ruta G60, China. 2129 d. C.**

Dang sigue haciéndose el dormido, pero a él no lo engaña. Principalmente porque cada tanto abre los ojos para mirar por la ventana y porque no puede quedarse completamente quieto, siempre moviendo un pie o los dedos de la mano. Las desventajas de vivir con TDAH.

No sabe qué rayos le ocurrió. Obviamente la excursión lo dejó mal, pero no tenía por qué agarrárselas con él. O quizás fue lo que le dijo la conductora, que al parecer tenía tan poco sentido para Dang como para él.

Le parece que su charla con la Wu Anne, la guía, lo puso de mal humor, aunque no está seguro de por qué. Él sólo intentaba ser amistoso, al igual que la chica. Le hacía recordar a alguien, aunque no está seguro de a quién. Últimamente eso le pasa mucho.

Incluso aunque hubiese estado coqueteando con la mujer, el comportamiento de Dang no tiene sentido. Y debería molestarle o preocuparle, porque conoce a este chico hace poco tiempo, pero por algún motivo no lo hace.

—Dang… Dang… —comienza a llamarlo, no muy seguro de qué es lo que va a decirle.

El muchacho hace de cuenta que se despereza, de una forma muy exagerada que le causa un poco de gracia. Se refriega los ojos y comienza a emular un bostezo, para terminar haciéndolo en serio. A Pei se le escapa una sonrisa, pero intenta disimularla cuando Dang lo mira mal.

—¿Qué?

—Err… ¿sabes manejar? —pregunta, porque es lo que primero se le ocurre y nunca se ha caracterizado por pensar mucho las cosas.

Dang lo mira extrañado, para luego negar con la cabeza.

—No. Mi madre no tiene auto y, de todas formas, nunca tengo que ir a ningún legar muy lejano, así que nunca vi la necesidad.

—Oh —dice, porque es así de elocuente. Pero antes de que el muchacho vuelva a fingir dormir, se apresura a agregar algo, lo primero que le viene a la cabeza —. ¿Quieres que te enseñe?

—¿Qué? —pregunta el muchacho, mirándolo sorprendido.

—Emm, si quieres que te enseñe. Bueno, por tierra, al menos, por aire se va a complicar un poco. Siempre es útil.

No sabe por qué le está ofreciendo esto. Blackjack estará viejo y bastante baqueteado, pero es su auto y lo adora. No deja ni que su madre lo maneje. Pero… pero quiere que Dang deje de ignorarlo y estar molesto con él aunque _eso no haya sido su culpa en un primer momento_.

—No lo sé, no sé ni cómo funcionan los autos—le dice Dang, tamborileando los dedos contra la guantera.

—Es muy fácil, es casi todo automático. Además, la ruta está desierta, las posibilidades de encontrarnos otro auto que vaya por tierra son casi nulas.

Dang se muerde el labio, como si estuviera pensándolo. Pei nunca le ha dado clases de manejo a nadie, ni siquiera a su hermana que le viene insistiendo desde el año pasado. Pero por este chico que apenas conoce está dispuesto a hacer el intento, por más terrible que salga.

Finalmente el muchacho niega con la cabeza, sonriéndole un poco.

—No, mejor no. Gracias, de todas formas.

—Hagamos un trato —dice Pei, intentando estirar la conversación un poco más —: yo te traigo de vuelta dentro de tres meses y, a cambio, te doy clases de manejo así nos turnamos al volante.

Dang lo mira sorprendido, pero finalmente le vuelve a dar una sonrisa enorme. Puede que Pei sienta el cerebro de gelatina al verlo.

—Trato.

La conversación queda ahí y por unos segundos Pei teme que sigan en silencio.

—Y… ¿tú a qué edad aprendiste a conducir?

Sonríe, mientras comienza a contarle a Dang la historia de cuando su padrastro lo sentó al volante cuando tenía trece años.

 

**Nicópolis, Imperio Romano. 383 d. C.**

Los aloja una pareja de ancianos que, en secreto, aún practica la religión de los Olímpicos. Ambos se sienten honrados de hospedar a dos semidioses en su casa, preparándoles la mejor comida que han probado en meses.

Ni siquiera les cuestionan el que compartan cama y eso, en vez de hacerlo sentir tranquilo, lo hace sentir más nostálgico que nunca.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —le pregunta Numerius, cuando ya están en la cama, besándole el cuello.

—Extraño la Academia. Y, bueno, no ser perseguidos.

Su amante le sonríe comprensivamente. Ya llevan casi tres años recorriendo el Imperio, rezándole a los dioses para que la situación cambie, pero las cosas no parecen mejorar. Todo lo contrario: cada vez están peor, cada vez la persecución a los “paganos” es más cruenta y semidioses de los cuatro puntos cardinales son asesinados sin piedad.

Son más los que no pueden salvar que los que sí y, aunque tenga a Numerius con él todo el tiempo, las ganas de volver a la Academia, a su _casa_ , son muy fuertes.

—Yo también extraño nuestro hogar. Y a mi madre.

—También extraño a tu madre. Sus cantos eran muy bellos.

Numerius asiente, apoyando la cabeza contra su hombro. Plubius suspira, abrazándolo. Odia tener que vivir escondiéndose, odia que todos los que creen en los olímpicos sean perseguidos, odia que los suyos mueran constantemente, mientras él es incapaz de hacer algo para evitarlo.

Siempre ha intentado seguir el designio de los dioses, pero cuesta mucho no odiar a su padre siendo que él permite que esto ocurra. ¿Por qué no simplemente se les aparecen a lo mortales, recordándoles quiénes son sus verdaderos dioses?

Intenta no odiarlos, realmente lo hace. Pero a veces cuesta tanto…

Sólo espera que esto termine pronto.

 

 

**Ruta G60, China. 2129 d. C.**

El hotel en el que se detienen a pasar la noche no tiene nada que ver con el del día anterior. Alto, viejo y roto, las paredes están manchadas de humedad, con la pintura cayéndosele de a trozos.

Les hacen mostrar sus datos tres veces (una frente a la recepcionista, otra frente al encargado y una última frente a los dueños), el modo en que los tratan deja mucho que desear y está seguro de que alguien le pellizca el trasero mientras sube al ascensor. El olor a humedad se intensifica al ir subiendo de piso y, para cuando llegan a su cuarto en la décima planta, está seguro de que ha visto los suficientes bichos para hacer un insectario de proporciones épicas.

—El desayuno es hasta las diez y la hora de salida a las once. Cada hora de más que pasan aquí luego de ese momento será medio cobre extra. El intercomunicador del cuarto no funciona, así que si necesitan algo deberán bajar hasta recepción. Que disfruten su estadía.

Nan espera a que el encargado se vaya para girarse a Jhusey y hablarle.

—De acuerdo, creo que prefería a los pseudo revolucionarios. Al menos ellos olían bien.

Jhusey niega con la cabeza, una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

—No todos los hoteles de carretera son tan agradables como ese, debería habértelo advertido. Hace dos años pasé la noche en un lugar en el que _intentaron apuñalarme_. El hotel de anoche era un cinco estrellas en comparación con los que hay allá afuera.

—Repíteme, ¿por qué no entramos a las Prefecturas?

—Dinero. Todo es por dinero. El dinero maneja al mundo, joven Dang.

—Y los hombres manejan el dinero. ¿Quiénes manejan el mundo, entonces?

—Ugh. Eso ya es demasiado profundo para mí.

La cara de confusión de Jhusey es demasiado graciosa y Nan no puede evitar soltar una carcajada. Jhusey le tira su almohada por la cabeza, pero eso sólo hace que ría más.

—Claro, por supuesto, ríete de la persona que te está llevando hasta Shanghai. Si mañana te despiertas y yo no estoy, ya sabes por qué es. Ahora devuélveme mi almohada, quiero intentar dormir un poco.

Nan le tira la almohada, esperando golpearlo en la cabeza con ella, pero Jhusey la agarra en el aire.

—Buenos reflejos.

—Gracias. Buenas noches, Dang.

—Buenas noches, Jhusey.

 

**Londres, Inglaterra. 1588 d. C.**

—Gracias por dejarme dormir aquí, mi casero me corrió del cuarto que alquilaba y no se me ocurría a dónde más ir —dice, dejando sus cosas sobre una silla.

—No hay por qué, en serio. Los actores debemos mantenernos unidos, ¿verdad? O algo así.

Philippe Jansen, uno de los actores que es parte de la compañía a la que se unió recientemente, es un joven agradable. Es de esas personas que quiere salvar a todo el mundo y, cuando vio a Nicholas durmiendo en la puerta del teatro, le ofreció dormir en su cuarto hasta que consiguiera un nuevo lugar donde vivir.

Además es bastante atractivo, pero es algo que _definitivamente_ no puede decir. A menos de que tenga unas enormes ganas de ser quemado en la hoguera, claro.

Entre los dos arman un colchón con mantas en el piso, junto a la cama de Philippe. De seguro no es lo más cómodo del mundo, pero Nicholas a dormido en lugares peores. Como la puerta del teatro, por ejemplo.

—Mañana comenzaré a buscar un lugar dónde quedarme, no quiero abusar de tu hospitalidad.

—No hay problema, en serio. Quédate todo el tiempo que necesites —le dice Philippe, para luego sonreírle, haciendo que el corazón de Nicholas de un salto. O dos.

Se quedan conversando hasta muy entrada la noche, cada uno recostado en su respectiva cama. Philippe es una persona un poco sarcástica pero de muy buen corazón, con principios intachables pero bastante bobo en ciertos sentidos. Nicholas decide que le agrada. Mucho. Y que está en muchos problemas.

Cuando ya no tienen más de que hablar y los párpados se les cierran solos, deciden que ya es hora de irse a dormir.

—Buenas noches, Nicholas.

—Buenas noches, Philippe.

 

**Ruta G320, China. 2129 d. C.**

—Me aburro —dice Dang, unos veinte minutos luego de salir del hotel.

El sol aún no ha llegado a lo más alto y su reflejo en el asfalto crea a lo lejos el espejismo de un charco de agua. Recuerda que cuando era chico creía que realmente había agua delante de ellos y se frustraba al jamás alcanzarla. Solía creer que era su padre jugando con él, así que se entretenía intentando ganarle de mano, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de atraer el agua antes de que Poseidón la alejara. Así se sentía más cercano a él, lo cual es triste en muchos sentidos.

Dang tamborilea los dedos de una mano contra la guantera, mientras que sobre la otra apoya su barbilla. Está sentado de costado sobre el asiento, el cinturón de seguridad tirante por todas las veces que lo ha movido.

—¿Qué quieres que haga? No soy un payaso.

El muchacho bufa, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Podemos jugar a algo. Odio aburrirme. ¿No sabes ningún juego de carretera?

Hace mucho que viaja sin compañía, así que generalmente es él solo con sus pensamientos. No es una gran diversión, demás está decir.

Pero recuerda vagamente jugar a algunas cosas cuando su madre y su padrastro aún lo llevaban al Campamento cada verano. En ese entonces era todo un acontecimiento familiar, los cinco unidos recorriendo el país para que él pudiera ir a su “colegio especial” (como aún le dicen Pao y Shilin). Su familia se quedaba los tres meses de verano con familiares de su padrastro en Shanghai, mientras que él practicaba en el Campamento Mestizo o salía de misión por el resto de China.

Cuando cumplió dieciséis, tras sacar el carnet de conducir y que sus padres le regalaran a Blackjack, decidió que quería probar viajar solo hasta el Campamento, al menos por una vez. Al ver que todo salió bien, su madre y su padrastro decidieron que ya era lo suficientemente grande y responsable para viajar siempre solo, así que desde entonces ya no lo acompañan hasta el Campamento.

Por un lado es genial la libertad de viajar sin que su mamá le esté encima todo el tiempo y que su padrastro le cuente anécdotas aburridas de literatura, pero suelen ser viajes bastante solitarios.

Excepto este año. Esta vez tiene a Dang con él.

—Muy bien, de acuerdo. ¿Quieres que juguemos a contar autos?

El muchacho lo juzga con la mirada de una forma muy obvia y Pei le saca la lengua, haciendo que Dang ponga los ojos en blanco.

—Eres un idiota.

—Lo sé, es mi encanto principal.

Dang bufa, girándose hacia la ventana, enfurruñado. A Pei se le escapa una sonrisa y le da un golpecito amistoso en el hombro.

—Era un chiste, vamos, no te pongas de mal humor. A ver… ¡juguemos a encadenar las palabras!

El chico lo mira de reojo, pero finalmente se encoge de hombros y se gira hacia él.

—No conozco ese juego.

—¿En serio? Es muy fácil. Yo digo una palabra y luego tú dices otra, pero ésta tiene que comenzar con la última sílaba de la palabra que dije yo. Luego yo hago lo mismo y así sucesivamente. Es divertido, lo jugábamos todo el tiempo con mis padres y mis hermanos cuando viajábamos.

—Pero… ¿cómo ganas?

—Pfft, no es sobre en ganar. Es sobre pasar el tiempo. Divertirse.

—Me parece estúpido. ¿Cuál es la finalidad de un juego si no es ganarlo?

—¿…no aburrirse?

El chico pone los ojos en blanco.

—Eres un idiota. Y esa es la primera palabra: idiota.

Pei sonríe, porque hay algo en este chico que le encanta, aunque por momentos le den ganas de sacudirlo.

—Taco.

—Copa.

—Pasión.

 

**Troya, Grecia. 1219 a. C.**

No vuelve a ver a Niceto hasta dos semanas después de habérselo encontrado merodeando por las sombras de los muros troyanos. Ya hasta temía que al muchacho lo hubiesen liquidado en batalla, su cuerpo uno más de los que yacen en el campo.

No está seguro de por qué ese pensamiento lo pone tan mal. Niceto está con los soldados enemigos. Por todos los dioses, incluso lo encontró espiándolos, ¡y es un hijo de Hades! Lo mejor sería que esté muerto.

Pero… pero no quiere que lo esté. Pasaron pocas noches juntos en Esparta, pero quizás fue el tiempo suficiente para que Eros le diera con una de sus flechas.

Así que se sorprende (aunque, pensándolo bien, no debería hacerlo) cuando entra a sus aposentos y encuentra al muchacho recostado sobre su cama.

—Tengo una pregunta para ti —le dice, incorporándose apenas.

Intenta parecer tranquilo, quitándose la armadura como si no hubiera un miembro del ejército enemigo en su cama. Obviamente, termina tirando un florero al piso, pero hace de cuenta que nada ocurrió, empujando con el pie los trozos debajo de la cama.

Niceto esboza una sonrisa divertida, pero Parmenio lo ignora. Termina de quitarse la armadura y se gira al muchacho, lo más natural posible.

—¿Sí?

—¿Por qué no me entregaste?

Esa… esa es una gran pregunta. Para la que no tiene respuesta. O sí. Pero no.

—Tengo memoria de habértelo dicho, ¿recuerdas?

—Creo recordar algo sobre los dioses no perdonándote mi muerte, sí. Pero eso no pudo haber sido todo, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué no me entregaste? ¿Por qué me perdonaste la vida?

—Porque… —comienza, pero no sabe cómo continuar. Se acerca al borde de la cama, donde el muchacho ahora está sentado, y apoya las manos sobre sus hombros —. ¿Alguien sabe que estás aquí?

Niceto niega con la cabeza, sus ojos fijos en los de Parmenio.

—No. Tampoco sabían que estaba aquí la otra vez. Cuando dije que podía viajar a través de las sombras gracias a la herencia de mi padre, creyeron que sería muy peligroso enviar a un soldado solo. Me dijeron que sería de más utilidad en el campo que como espía.

—Pero los desobedeciste —dice, porque a veces le gusta remarcar lo obvio. Con uno de sus pulgares acaricia el contorno del rostro de Niceto, que se recarga contra su mano.

—Pero los desobedecí. No me gusta que me lleven la contraria.

Se le escapa una sonrisa y el chico imita su gesto.

—Y hoy, ¿por qué estás aquí?

—Quizás por el mismo motivo por el cual no me entregaste.

Terminan besándose contra las sábanas, con la desesperación de dos amantes que llevan mucho tiempo sin verse. Ha estado con algunas personas desde esas noches en Esparta con Niceto, pero ninguna se compara a él. Al calor de su boca, al sabor de su piel, a la fuerza de sus manos.

Se besan como la primera vez y como la última, porque están en bandos enemigos en medio de una guerra, porque esto puede ser una cosa de una sola vez, antes de que alguno de los dos recupere la cordura. Se besan y se tocan, se tocan como si nunca hubiesen dejado de hacerlo, como si el otro fuera algo precioso que pudieran perder en cualquier momento.

Como muchas veces en su vida, Parmenio no sabe qué está haciendo, qué está pasando. No sabe si esto es una buena idea, pero no le importa. Podrían acusarlo de traidor y en estos momentos le importaría lo más mínimo.

Cuando terminan, la luz de la luna se refleja en el cuerpo de Niceto, que lo mira con una sonrisa perezosa, recostado de lado. Parmenio acaricia su brazo lentamente, un poco embobado, un poco _algo más_.

—Yo podría… —comienza a decir Niceto, lento, el sueño escurriendo por sus poros —… podría hacer esto. Quizás no todas las noches pero… pero seguido. Nadie se enteraría. Si tú quieres, yo podría… _podríamos_ hacerlo.

Y es una locura, una de las más grandes que ha cometido. Podrían liquidarlo por traición, Niceto podría estar intentando sonsacarle información, hay tantas formas en las que esto podría salir mal, pero…

Pero no le importa.

Entrelaza sus dedos, besándole los nudillos a Niceto, haciendo que el chico suelte una risa floja.

—Sí.

 

**Ruta G60, China. 2129 d. C.**

Paran a almorzar en un restaurante al costado de la carretera, a unos pocos kilómetros de la Prefectura Shaoyang. Es pasado el mediodía y hace un calor terrible, incluso dentro del lugar.

Cuando entran al lugar está vacío, sólo un mesero enorme y macizo sentado tras la barra, leyendo aburrido una revista. Apenas ponen un pie dentro, el hombre levanta el rostro, mirándolos con el ceño fruncido, para luego darles una sonrisa torcida. Tiene los dientes amarillos y los brazos llenos de tatuajes, algunos muy grotescos o inentendibles.

Hay algo en él que no le da buena espina.

—Buenos días, jóvenes, ¿qué desean ordenar?

Se sientan frente a la barra, y con frustración nota que sus pies no tocan el suelo. Aún espera pegar ese último estirón que su madre viene prometiéndole hace meses que va a pegar, pero comienza a dudar que vaya a crecer mucho más.

—Un par de hamburguesas con papas —ordena Jhusey, estirando un poco su cuello.

—Enseguida, enseguida —dice el tipo, su sonrisa aún en la boca y un brillo extraño en los ojos.

El hombre se mete por una puerta tras él, que Nan asume va a la cocina. Se gira a Jhusey para comentarle lo raro que le parece, solo para encontrarse a su compañero mirando con el ceño fruncido y los ojos algo entrecerrados el lugar por dónde desapareció el tipo.

Supone que no es el único al cual le ha dado mal espina, lo cual demuestra que no es tan paranoico como creía.

—¿Qué ocurre? —le pregunta, girando un poco la silla.

—Nada, es que… — Jhusey se frena, para luego negar con la cabeza —. Olvídalo, no es nada. Comamos y larguémonos de aquí.

Nan asiente, porque esa le parece una muy buena idea. Este lugar le pone los pelos de punta y realmente espera que no esté pasando lo que cree que está pasando, porque duda poder proteger a un mortal de quién sabe cuántos monstruos.

Ha luchado con pocos monstruos en su vida y, casi siempre, con Bo a su lado. Además, su espada está en el auto, que está detrás del edificio.

Charlan un rato con Jhusey de cosas banales, pero no puede evitar que sus ojos se desvíen a la puerta que conduce a la cocina cada tanto. Jhusey también se ve nervioso, tocándose el bolsillo del pantalón cada tanto, casi como si fuera un tic.

Luego de unos minutos sale de la cocina el mismo mesero de antes, con dos platos de hamburguesas grasos y papas fritas que no se le quedan atrás. Además trae dos vasos altos de gaseosa y Nan recuerda que tiene mucha hambre. Sólo espera que si sus sospechas son ciertas y éste tipo es todo menos humano, los ataque después de comer. Un mestizo no puede luchar con el estómago vacío.

O eso cree.

—Aquí tienen, dos hamburguesas con papas fritas y gaseosa, que lo disfruten.

Agradecen y comienzan a comer sus pedidos. O, mejor dicho, devorarlos, porque están grasosamente deliciosos.

Por el rabillo del ojo ve al tipo mirándolos fijamente, relamiéndose los labios. Nan nota que sus dientes poco a poco se convierten en colmillos afilados, y podría jurar que está unos centímetros más alto que antes.

Casi se atraganta tragándose el último trozo de hamburguesa, y Jhusey tiene que darle un par de palmaditas en la espalda para que pueda respirar. Baja todo con un trago largo de gaseosa, para luego bajar de un salto de la silla, bajo la mirada preocupada de su compañero de viaje.

—Tengo… tengo que ir a buscar algo al auto —dice, porque es verdad. Lo que no dice es que tiene que ir a buscar su espada, pero eso es un detalle que Jhusey no tiene por qué saber.

—¿Estás bien?

El muchacho lo mira preocupado, así que Nan asiente varias veces de forma rápida. El mesero sigue mirándolo, un brillo preocupante e inhumano en sus ojos.

—Sí, no te preocupes. Ya vuelvo.

Sale corriendo del local, listo para darle la vuelta al edificio e ir hacia el auto. En su mochila se encuentra la espada de hierro estigio que le envió su padre cuando apenas era un niño, y ahora más que nunca se lamenta el no haber aprendido a manipular la Niebla para poder camuflar su arma y llevarla siempre a mano.

Cuando está a unos metros del auto, ve por la periferia de su visión a un tipo muy parecido al mesero salir por una puerta lateral del edificio, creciendo segundo a segundo, tirándole piedras enormes.

Apenas puede esquivarlas, pero queda aún más lejos del auto y no puede maldecir más su suerte.

—Bueno, bueno, bueno —dice el monstruo, Nan no está muy seguro de su especie, relamiéndose los labios —. Parece que hoy vamos a comer mestizo.

—Eso si puedes atraparme, cerebro de nabo —contrarresta, reanudando su corrida hacia el auto.

El monstruo ruge y corre hacia él, derribándolo de un golpe. Nan siente como se queda sin aire por unos segundos, pero se recupera lo suficientemente rápido para esquivar el siguiente golpe. El monstruo ha crecido hasta alcanzar los tres metros y a Nan casi se le escapa un suspiro. Tres metros son mejor que ocho, indudablemente.

—Se bueno y quédate quieto, mestizo. No me gusta jugar con la comida.

Bufa, poniendo los ojos en blanco, esquivando otro golpe.

—Por favor, como si pudieras comerme. Seguro no te da el cerebro para eso.

El monstruo (¿gigante, tal vez? No, demasiado bajo) vuelve a rugir, intentando darle otro golpe y fallando en el intento. Varias veces repiten lo mismo y todas las veces Nan logra protegerse, pero cada vez se aleja más del auto y de su espada.

Pero él no es un mestizo entrenado y finalmente un golpe del monstruo da en el blanco, tirándolo al piso y dejándolo un poco aturdido. El casi-gigante suelta una risotada, lamiéndose los labios nuevamente y acercándose a él.

—Como te dije, _mestizo_ , hoy tú y tu amigo serán nuestra cena.

El monstruo está por darle otro golpe, esta vez posiblemente el definitivo y Nan cierra los ojos, asustado. Por unos segundos piensa que, si hubiese ido al Campamento Mestizo desde la primera vez que se lo ordenaron, quizás hubiese sido capaz de derrotar a estos monstruos y protegerse a él mismo y a Jhusey.

Pero el golpe nunca llega y todo lo que escucha Nan es un ruido sordo, seguido por otro rugido del monstruo.

Cuando abre los ojos, Jhusey está entre ellos de cara al gigante, un escudo en una mano, protegiéndolo, y una espada en la otra, listo para atacar.

—Lo siento, pie grande, pero hoy van a cenar en el Tártaro.

 

**Londres, Inglaterra. 1589 d. C.**

Viéndolo en retrospectiva, abandonar el Campamento Mestizo tras sólo un verano en él no fue una buena idea. Podría haber aprendido muchas cosas si le hubiese dado la oportunidad, como a derrotar harpías si se presentara la ocasión. Algo que le vendría de mucha ayuda en estos momentos, demás queda decir.

Si fuera una ya habría acabado con ella, pero son _cuatro_ y esa es una pelea desigual incluso para un hijo de los Tres Grandes.

Rueda por el piso y se levanta de un salto, intentando darle a una de las harpías y fallando por milímetros. Maldice, intentando defenderse como puede, su escudo perdido en algún lugar que ahora no puede ver.

Tiene que acabar con los cuatro monstruos antes de que lastimen a algún mortal inocente. Quizás se haya negado a participar del juego de los dioses, pero eso no significa que no quiera proteger a la humanidad.

Es ya entrada la noche, pero en el teatro aún está parte de la compañía practicando y no sabe qué haría si le pasara algo a alguno de ellos sólo porque él no fue capaz de defenderlos.

Con un movimiento que es más suerte que otra cosa, logra atravesar a una de las harpías, lo cual sólo enfurece más a las demás. Se precipitan las tres sobre él y si logra esquivarlas es solamente porque alguno de los dioses se está apiadando de él en estos momentos.

Está cansando y tiene un brazo herido, no sabe cuánto más podrá resistir. Las harpías son más y más fuertes, cientos de años de práctica a cuesta. Necesita que ocurra algo, lo que sea, un jodido milagro.

El cual ocurre, materializado como Philippe Jansen.

El joven aparece de la nada, desenvainando una espada que Nicholas siempre creyó era de utilería. Contando con el factor sorpresa, liquida a una de las harpías antes de que esta se de cuenta de que hay alguien detrás suyo, mientras que las demás sisean, furiosas, apartándose de él.

Ni siquiera se detiene a pensar en lo que está ocurriendo, demasiado agradecido como para importarle otra cosa. Cada uno se pone a pelear con una de las harpías, sin siquiera hablar entre ellos.

Como pensaba, una sola no es nada contra él y en cuestión de minutos acaba con ella. Termina jadeando, mirando como Philippe atraviesa con su espada a la otra harpía, acabando algo agitado, pero no tanto como él.

Se miran durante largos segundos, sin decir nada, el sonido de sus respiraciones pesadas resonando en el silencio de la noche.

—Eres un mestizo —dice finalmente Philippe, en un tono casi acusador.

Nicholas asiente, sin dejar de mirarlo.

—Tú también eres un mestizo.

—Sí, lo soy.

Se miran intensamente durante unos segundos más, para luego sonreír ampliamente ambos. Los dos son mestizos.

No están solos.

 

**Ruta G60, China. 2129 d. C.**

El lestrigón se abalanza sobre él y Pei lo frena con su escudo, para luego intentar darle una estocada con su espada. El monstruo lo esquiva y él vuelve a arremeter, intentando alejarlo de Dang, que sigue en el piso.

Mestizo. _Mestizo_. Dang es un jodido mestizo.

—¡Dang! —grita, intentando que el muchacho espabile.

Este finalmente se levanta, corriendo rápidamente hacia el auto. Pei espera que ahí dentro tenga una espada, porque sino van a estar en problemas. Él ya se encargó del otro lestrigón dentro del restaurante, pero no sabe si no había más en la cocina.

Logra hacerle un tajo en el brazo al monstruo, que suelta un rugido y le da con una de sus manazas en la cabeza, dejándolo algo atontado. Pero casi diez años de entrenamiento no son en vano, así que logra esquivar el siguiente golpe y hacerle un tajo más en el otro brazo.

Por el rabillo del ojo ve salir del edificio a otro lestrigón más y _mierdamierdamierda_ , necesita ayuda, algo, lo que sea, un milagro.

El cual ocurre, materializado como Dang Nan.

Dang le clava su espada en la pierna a uno de los lestrigones, haciendo que el monstruo grite e intente golpearlo con una de sus manazas. Se nota en sus movimientos que tiene habilidad, pero nada de técnica y no puede seguir pensando mucho más porque el primer lestrigón se abalanza contra él.

Termina espalda contra espalda con Dang, cada uno luchando contra un lestrigón distinto.

—¡¿No tienes escudo?! —grita, protegiéndose con su escudo de un golpe directo a su pecho.

—¡Debo dar gracias de tener una espada!

El calor es abrasador y siente la comida bailándole en el estómago. No sabe cuánto pueda durar Dang sin tener entrenamiento y por más hábil que sea él, no está seguro de poder protegerse a él y a otro chico más de dos lestrigones.

Pero algo extraño ocurre: él y Dang se complementan perfectamente bien en batalla, cada uno anticipando los movimientos del otro antes incluso de que los piensen. De alguna forma se las arreglan para protegerse ambos con un solo escudo, apretujándose para que los pueda cubrir a ambos.

Protegen los puntos débiles del otro como si hubiesen luchado juntos toda la vida. De cierta forma, se siente como si fuera así. Hay algo en los movimientos de Dang, en sus propios movimientos en relación a los suyos, en la forma en la que ambos fluyen con una naturalidad infinita, que hace que sienta en la adrenalina que corre por sus venas que ha luchado con Dang desde siempre.

En cuestión de minutos liquidan a los dos lestrigones, sólo un par de cortes mínimos y moretones pequeños como prueba de la batalla. Se miran sin cruzar palabra durante unos segundos, sus respiraciones agitadas el único sonido en el lugar.

Entonces Dang esboza una sonrisa.

—¿Clases de apoyo a niños en un instituto a las afueras de la ciudad?

Pei termina sonriendo, porque sí, es divertido.

—¿Asuntos familiares?

Dang ríe, sentándose en el suelo, el sudor humedeciéndole la remera. Pei se siente a su lado, la adrenalina poco a poco dejando su cuerpo, haciendo que se sienta cansado.

—Creo que deberíamos haberlo visto venir.

—Sí, definitivamente. Padres desconocidos, ir a Shanghai en el verano, “asuntos familiares” y “clases de apoyo a niños en un instituto a las afueras de la ciudad”. Podemos afirmar que ninguno de los dos es hijo de Atenea, entonces.

—Definitivamente.

Pei estira su mano hacia el muchacho.

—Jhusey Pei, hijo de Poseidón.

El chico lo mira sorprendido por un instante, para luego romper en una sonrisa casi desquiciada, estrechando su mano.

—Dang Nan, hijo de Hades.

Terminan los dos riendo en el calor de la tarde temprana, sus espadas aún desenvainadas y su escudo en el medio de ambos.

—Supongo que eso nos hace primos, ¿verdad?

—Supongo que sí.

Se quedan un rato más así como están, antes de que el calor sea insoportable y tengan que meterse al auto.

 

**París, Francia. 1828 d. C.**

Lleva sólo un par de meses en la Universidad, pero ya se le dificulta ponerse al día con las lecturas, ya que más que nunca las palabras bailan frente a él. Por eso prefiere las clases que son charladas, es un poco más fácil seguir el hilo de lo que están estudiando.

Sin embargo, y aunque extraña un poco el Campamento, está entusiasmado con su experiencia en el “mundo real”. Junto a otros mestizos a creado un grupo, aún sin nombre, con los que militan en secreto contra la monarquía del rey Carlos. Ya que no puede hacer que los dioses sean más justos con los mestizos, al menos va a luchar porque haya un gobierno a la cabeza de Francia que sea justo con su pueblo.

Y, en menor medida, también busca a Nazaire. Ya hace tres años que no lo ve, desde que dejó el Campamento Mestizo al cumplir los dieciocho años. Sabe que su viejo amigo del Campamento está en París, aunque no sabe en qué parte ni qué está haciendo. Al principio esperaba encontrárselo por los pasillos de la Universidad, pero a medida que fueron pasando las semanas, fue perdiendo esa esperanza.

Ha hablado con su padre, preguntándole si sabía algo del hijo de Hades, pero lo único que recibió de Poseidón fue una mirada severa (extraña en su padre hacia él) y una advertencia de que es mejor no volver a cruzar camino con _ciertas personas_. Sabe que a su padre no le agrada mucho la idea de que sea amigo del hijo de uno de sus rivales, pero a Pierre le parece que ya exagera un poco.

Está yendo a una de sus reuniones con Les Fils de l’Olympe, el nombre poco original que le pusieron a su grupo, cuando ve a algunos miembros de la Guardia Nacional conversando a la entrada del café en el que se juntan con los otros mestizos. Teme por unos segundos que los hayan descubierto, pero finalmente los hombres comienzan a moverse calle abajo y puede respirar aliviado.

Y es entonces cuando lo ve. Uno de los hombres levanta el rostro, comentándole algo a otro, y Pierre podría reconocer esos ojos oscuros y esa piel olivácea en cualquier lugar, la sonrisa algo cansada de años atrás.

No puede luchar contra la sonrisa que se forma en su rostro y nunca creyó que correría detrás de miembros de la Guardia Nacional.

—¡Nazaire! ¡Nazaire!

Los hombres se detienen a escuchar los gritos y puede ver como la sorpresa se apodera del rostro de su viejo amigo al verlo, una sonrisa igual a la suya pronto en su rostro.

—¿Quién es este joven, D'Aigremont? —le pregunta uno de los hombres a Nazaire.

—Es mi primo. Hace mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos, ¿me disculpan un momento?

—Tienes que estar en el cuartel en media hora, así que apúrate —le espeta otro de los hombres, a lo cual su primo asiente.

Pronto quedan solos y Pierre realmente no puede creer que Nazaire esté aquí.

—Pierre Jousset, mírate nada más. La última vez que te vi tenías quince años y yo aún te llevaba una cabeza. Mírate ahora, hasta eres más alto que yo.

—Sí, bueno, tres años son bastante tiempo. ¿Pero qué, acaso no vas a saludarme como corresponde? ¿O a la Guardia Nacional no se le permite abrazar a la familia?

Nazaire bufa, lo cual es gracioso siendo que lleva puesto el uniforme de la Guardia Nacional, pero finalmente vuelve a sonreír y le da un abrazo, que Pierre no tarda en corresponder.

No se había dado cuenta lo mucho que extrañaba a su amigo hasta ahora, lo mucho que se notaba su ausencia en su vida.

Una parte distante de él sabe que esto va a ser problemático. Han pasado tres años, ambos han cambiado aunque sea un poco y Nazaire es miembro de la jodida Guardia Nacional. Quizás su padre tenía razón y a veces es mejor no retomar el contacto con ciertas personas, pero…

Pero no puede evitar sentirse infinitamente feliz al tener a Nazaire nuevamente junto a él.

—Y, cuéntame, ¿qué ha sido de tu vida?

—Es una larga historia, ¿tienes tiempo?

—¿Para ti? Siempre.

 

**Ruta G4, China. 2129 d. C.**

Se siente completamente liberado, es increíble. Finalmente hablan sin tapujos de todo, volviendo a contar sus historias, esta vez sin ocultar detalle. No hablaba tan libremente con alguien desde hacía muchísimo tiempo, no creía que llegaría a estar tan feliz de encontrar otro mestizo.

El viaje comienza a hacérsele mucho más ligero, el tiempo pasando sin que se de cuenta. Llegan a un hotel en pocas horas y ni siquiera le molesta cuando les piden dos veces que muestren sus datos antes de finalmente darles una habitación.

Piden que les suban la comida a su cuarto y se tiran sobre las camas, la emoción de la batalla aún en sus cuerpos.

—Todavía no puedo creer que seas un mestizo. ¡Y un hijo de Hades! No había conocido a ningún hijo de Hades desde que llegué al Campamento.

—¿Cómo es el Campamento? —pregunta, porque cuando tenía doce le mandaron el folleto y todo, pero no es lo mismo ver fotos promocionales que escucharlo de alguien que ha estado allí.

—Es increíble. Es decir, tiene sus cosas malas, como todo, pero creo que es el único lugar en el que me siento realmente en mi hogar. Puedes ser completamente tú, no tienes a nadie molestándote por esas cosas extrañas que tenemos, ¿entiendes? Es… es un gran lugar. Además, vas a tener una cabaña para ti solo, porque no tienes hermanos. Es decir, uhm… — Jhusey tiene una expresión extraña de arrepentimiento en el rostro y Nan no puede evitar reír.

—Sí, por cierto, ¿mi hermana muerta? No está realmente muerta. Es una cazadora.

Jhusey le tira una almohada y esta vez Nan sí la atrapa.

—Podrías habérmelo dicho antes. Conozco a las cazadoras, son buenas chicas. Raras, pero buenas. La líder de las cazadoras es prima nuestra. No la conozco mucho, pero es bastante… especial. Cuando por algún motivo nos cruzamos, siempre me mira de una forma extraña, no sé si quiere abrazarme o matarme.

—¿Sueles causar ese efecto en la gente?

—No lo sé, dime tú. ¿Quieres abrazarme o matarme?

Nan le devuelve la almohada tirándosela a la cabeza, evitando así responder. Jhusey se ríe y él tiene ganas de saltar a su cama y comerle la boca, porque, _por todos los dioses_ , ¿cómo es este tipo real?

Es absolutamente ridículo.

—Eres ridículo.

—Dijo el hijo de Hades.

—Dijo el hijo de Poseidón.

Tontean un rato tirándose las almohadas, como si esto fuera una pijamada de niños de cinco años. Quizás en el fondo son un poco niños de cinco años, quizás nunca lleguen a crecer del todo.

Es lo que tiene ser un mestizo. Por un lado, debe crecer de prisa, dejando a un costado los juguetes por la espada y el escudo, luchando incluso si no va al Campamento Mestizo, defendiéndose de los monstruos que salen hasta debajo de las baldosas. Pero por el otro lado… hay una parte de ellos que nunca va a crecer, que siempre va a quedarse estancada en esa niñez que tuvieron que abandonar demasiado temprano, en esa inocencia que siempre encuentra un hueco en ellos, incluso cuando el mundo se viene abajo y los monstruos intentan destrozarles.

Cuando comienza a anochecer les traen la comida, unos spaghettis algo duros con una salsa blancuzca de dudosa procedencia. Lo comen como si fuera el manjar más delicioso del mundo, como si fuera néctar y ambrosía robados directo de los dioses.

—Linda espada —comenta, mirando el bolígrafo que hasta hace unas horas era una brillosa espada de bronce celestial.

—Oh, sí, Riptide. Es una gran espada. Se supone que tiene una historia trágica tras ella, pero Quirón, el “director” del Campamento, nunca me la ha contado. La tuya también es linda —comenta el muchacho, cabeceando hacia su mochila, donde guarda a su espada.

Sonríe, porque a él también le gusta su espada.

—Pues, la mía no tiene nombre, aunque sé que ha pasado de generación en generación por casa de Hades durante siglos. Creí que iban a dársela a Bo, pero por algún motivo mi padre me la envió a mí. Según la Furia que me la trajo, es porque la espada siempre busca a su verdadero dueño, lo cual no me parece que tenga mucho sentido.

—Oh, las cosas que se relacionan con los dioses _nunca_ tienen mucho sentido. Deberías esperar a recibir una profecía de la Oráculo, terminas más mareado que luego de tres vueltas seguidas en una montaña rusa.

—¿Y el director del Campamento? Dijiste que era Quirón, pero según mi folleto es ese tal Dionisio.

Jhusey niega con la cabeza, tragándose una cantidad importante de spaghettis de un solo golpe.

—Nah, Dionisio dejó de ser nuestro niñero hace décadas. Supuestamente tenía que cumplir una condena de un siglo, pero se lo recortaron a la mitad luego de que hiciera algo bien durante la guerra hacia los titanes que ocurrió a principios del siglo pasado.

Nan frunce el ceño, porque él no recuerda haber leído sobre ninguna guerra divina a comienzos del 2000.

Pero, claro, el nunca fue al Campamento Mestizo y además tiene dislexia, así que las chances de que supiera eso son casi nulas.

—No sabía que había habido una guerra contra los titanes hace tan poco tiempo.

—Oh, sí, fue terrible. Un mestizo intentó resucitar a Cronos, hubo grandes pérdidas de todos los bandos. Una profecía lo anunció como setenta años antes o algo así, no recuerdo bien. Se que el mestizo que lideraba las fuerzas del Olimpo era hijo de Poseidón, pero no recuerdo su nombre. A veces me cuesta recordar estas cosas —dice Jhusey, sonriendo y masajeándose el cuello.

—Si te hace sentir mejor, es mucho más de lo que sé yo. Las únicas historias de semidioses que conozco son los mitos que me cuentan en las clases de Historia, pero parece haber mil millones de versiones diferentes de cada cosa y nunca sé cuál fue exactamente la que ocurrió.

—No te preocupes, suele ocurrir eso. Oh, y generalmente no es ninguna de las versiones la real. Los escritores griegos tendían a deformar las cosas a su gusto, así que hay muy pocos mitos que tengan versiones fieles. Pero en el Campamento van a enseñarte todo esto. Cuando lleguemos te daré un recorrido y verás lo increíble que es. Créeme, te va a encantar, te lo juro.

Nan mira casi sin habla la pasión que reluce en los ojos de Jhusey y siente a su propio corazón latir de una forma desbocada. Se siente demasiado extraño en su propia piel, como un desconocido que ha venido a usurparle su propio cuerpo. Han pasado demasiadas cosas en las últimas horas y ya ni sabe quién es él, qué ocurre con el mundo.

Pero aquí junto a Jhusey, con el muchacho contándole todas estas cosas, pudiendo compartir con él las cosas que le han ocurrido en la vida por gracia o culpa de los dioses, viendo sus ojos brillas con tanto calor…

No le cuesta mucho creerle.

—Voy a amarlo, sin dudas.

 

**Constantinopla, Imperio Romano. 381 d. C.**

Cuando el maestro Quirón los manda a llamar a él y a Plubius, Numerius no sabe qué esperar.

Ya ha pasado un mes desde la muerte de Livia y Gaius, el horror expandiéndose por todo el Imperio. Desde todos lados llegan noticias de mestizos siendo asesinados, simplemente por decir que son hijos de los dioses. Llevan dos semanas con la Academia oculta a los ojos mortales, una especie de hechizo usado en los límites del lugar para que sólo puedan ingresar semidioses.

Aún no se acostumbra al hecho de que su hermano ya no esté con ellos. Algunas mañanas se despierta pensando en ir a buscarlo para entrenar o simplemente conversar, para luego recordar que Gaius ya no está con ellos. Es como si nuevamente vinieran a buscarlo para decirle que lo han asesinado en el mercado y tiene que sentarse durante unos minutos para serenarse, porque todo duele demasiado y ya no sabe qué hacer.

Tuvo que ir en persona a darle la noticia a la madre de Gaius y esa fue, sin dudas, una de las peores experiencias de su vida. Se imaginó por unos segundos a su propia madre, sola en el mundo, recibiendo la noticia de que su único hijo había muerto a manos de una horda de mercaderes ignorantes, presa de una persecución que poco a poco comienza a expandirse por el Imperio.

Plubius lo ha ayudado bastante, acercándose todos los días a él para entrenar o charlar, intentando que desvíe su mente del tema. Hace que Numerius se sienta confundido, porque aún se siente aturdido por el dolor de la muerte de Gaius, pero también lo embarga una felicidad culpable al pasar cada vez más tiempo con Plubius. Casi puede escuchar a Gaius diciendo que Cupido lo ha alcanzado con una de sus flechas, lo cual sólo lo hace sentir peor.

Hablando de su primo, el muchacho le da un apretón en el hombro, devolviéndolo a la realidad.

—Todo va a estar bien, ¿sí?

Y de pronto Numerius siente una furia irracional invadirlo, porque eso no es verdad, nada va estar bien. No ellos, no sus amigos, no sus familias, nada va a estar bien. Se remueve, molesto, porque Plubius es un idiota, incluso si tiene buenas intenciones.

—Plubius, Numerius, muchas gracias por venir —les dice Quirón, deteniendo su galope al llegar junto a ellos.

Parece como si al viejo maestro le hubiesen caído todos los años de vida encima, su rostro cansado denotando los siglos que lleva el centauro en este mundo. Numerius siente algo de pena por él, porque no es ni la primera ni la última vez que Quirón pierde un alumno, y no puede ni imaginarse lo duro que debe ser ver morir a sus alumnos año tras año, siglo tras siglo.

—¿Ocurre algo, maestro? —pregunta Plubius, acariciando con la punta de los dedos la empuñadura de Anaklusmos. Numerius intenta no distraerse.

—Como saben, la situación de los semidioses en el Imperio no es nada bueno. Cada día llegan más y más noticias de jóvenes asesinados sólo por decir que están relacionados con los olímpicos. Es una época insegura para nosotros y no podemos permitir que los niños de los dioses sigan siendo diezmados. Plubius, Numerius, ustedes son dos de los guerreros más fuertes y hábiles de la Academia y, por esto mismo, son los ideales para la misión que les estoy por entregar.

Tanto él como Plubius asienten, esperando las órdenes de Quirón. Ya se imagina lo que el viejo maestro les está por decir y hace todo lo posible por no temblar. No porque tenga miedo, no. Se humedece los labios, mirando de reojo a su primo. Si la misión trata de lo que él cree… si sólo son ellos dos…

—Deberán recorrer el Imperio de lado a lado, buscando en cada rincón a los semidioses que necesiten de nuestra ayuda. La Academia de Semidioses siempre ayudará a aquellos héroes que lo necesiten, pero son épocas oscuras para nosotros. Muchos son incapaces de llegar hasta la Academia, sobre todo siendo que ahora está escondida de la mirada indiscreta de los mortales. Ustedes deberán encontrarlos y enviarlos a salvo hasta aquí, donde nosotros los recibiremos con los brazos abiertos.

Numerius contiene la respiración por unos segundos, mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla para no hacer ningún ruido.

Plubius y él, recorriendo el Imperio, solos.

—¿Durante cuánto tiempo? —pregunta, cuando se siente dueño de sus acciones nuevamente.

Quirón les dedica una mirada triste, el cansancio y la tristeza resaltando en cada arruga.

—El que sea necesario.

 

**Ruta G4, China. 2129 d. C.**

Intenta dejar de sonreír, pero se le hace imposible. Dang, en el asiento de copiloto, parece tener un problema similar al suyo. No está seguro de por qué se siente tan feliz de que el chico sea un mestizo, pero la alegría se le escapa por los poros y lo único que quiere es saber más de la vida de este chico, conocerlo completamente.

Es un hijo de Hades y se supone que deben odiarse, pero la sola idea le resulta estúpida. ¿Cómo odiar a Dang, cuando la mitad del tiempo tiene que luchar con las crecientes ganas de besarlo?

—Entonces… ¿cómo fue crecer en Chuxiong? —pregunta, aunque sea sólo para hacer conversación.

—Nada de otro mundo —responde Dang, encogiéndose de hombros —. Vivimos con mis abuelos hasta que mi abuela murió, cuando yo tenía nueve años. Entonces mi abuelo decidió internarse en un geriátrico y nosotros tuvimos que mudarnos a un pequeño departamento en una zona económica de la Prefectura. Con Bo fuimos a uno de esos colegios para niños “especiales”, así que siempre nos trataron como si fuéramos tontos, aunque no nos importaba mucho.

—Te entiendo, a mi me pasó lo mismo. Es decir, no lo de los abuelos, sino lo del colegio. Creo que la mayoría de mis ex compañeros y antiguos maestros no pueden creer que esté en la universidad. ¿La secundaria sigue siendo así?

—Mmm, más o menos. Ahora voy a una secundaria común, pero me cuesta y los profesores no son muy comprensivos. No tengo muchos amigos…

Pei le dedica una sonrisa comprensiva al chico, porque esa historia también se le hace comprensiva. Es difícil hacer amigos cuando eres un mestizo, en estos tiempos más que nunca. La mayoría de la gente ve mal a los chicos con problemas, porque todas las vitaminas, vacunas y tratamientos a los que someten a las madres durante el embarazo deberían hacer que los niños nazcan perfectamente “normales”, sin problemas de ningún tipo.

Sus primeros amigos los hizo en el Campamento, donde había otros igual a él. Es decir, en el colegio había algunas personas que no lo trataban mal, que intentaban ser comprensivas. Aunque, claro, Pei solía odiarlos. Eran incluso peores que los bravucones, mirándolos con pena, como si estuvieran rotos, sin un futuro posible. No es que en la universidad no haya gente así, pero ya ha llegado a un punto en el que poco le importa la opinión de los demás.

—¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal es Kunming? —le pregunta Dang, apoyando la barbilla sobre la palma de su mano.

—No muy diferente de Chuxiong, por lo que cuentas. Los padres de mi madre murieron antes de que yo naciera, así que hasta los seis años ella tuvo que criarme sola. Es una gran madre, no la cambiaría por nada. Cuando comencé el colegio, un lugar para chicos “especiales”, ella conoció a Peter, mi padrastro. Era el único maestro que no nos trataba como si fuéramos aberraciones. Se enamoraron y poco menos de un año después ya estábamos viviendo con él. Es un gran padrastro y… bueno, no le digas a nadie, pero suele ser él más mi padre que mi papá.

—Si tu papá es como el mío, entonces no me sorprende.

Por lo poco que ha escuchado, Poseidón es _mucho_ mejor padre que Hades, pero eso no significa per se que sea un gran padre. Ha estado ausente la mayor parte de su vida y, generalmente, cuando se comunica con él es sólo para enviarlo en una misión.

Pero por lo menos lo trata bien y no suele presionarlo para nada, así que dentro de todo supone que no está tan mal.

—Como ya te dije, cuando tenía ocho años nació Shilin y, cuando tenía diez, Pao. A los doce comencé a ir al Campamento Mestizo y fue cuando finalmente sentí que encajaba en algún lado. La secundaria no estuvo mal, pero seguían tratándome como si fuera un desastre que existiera. La Universidad es un poco mejor, pero sigue habiendo gente estúpida.

—Así que, resumiendo, en cualquier lugar voy a encontrar gente que me trate como si fuera una abominación.

—Básicamente. Pero, hey, siempre tendrás el Campamento Mestizo. Ahí siempre serás sólo un mestizo más.

Dang suelta una pequeña risa, negando con la cabeza.

—¿Sabes? Para la mayoría de las personas, ser “sólo uno más” sería horrible. Pero para nosotros…

—Es un sueño.

El chico asiente, sonriéndole. Pei agradece que no haya ningún otro auto en la ruta, porque se queda más de un par de segundos incapaz de despegar la vista de él.

 

**Esparta, Grecia. 1219 a. C.**

Helena ya está escondida en el barco, pero ninguno de sus súbditos se ha dado cuenta. Lo más probable es que noten la ausencia de su reina cuando ellos ya estén a muchos kilómetros de Esparta, ya que la mujer alegó sentirse mal, pidiendo que la dejen sola por unos días.

Paris y Héctor se despiden de los generales espartanos, prometiendo amistad y unión entre los dos reinos. Parmenio, cerca de ellos, intenta que no se le note el nerviosismo, porque si los descubren habiendo llegado tan lejos la cosa va a ser horrible.

Está listo para subir al barco cuando nota un rostro conocido a unos metros de él y de pronto todo el nerviosismo y las ganas de estar en Troya cuanto antes se desvanecen. De su rostro brota una sonrisa y se encuentra a sí mismo caminando hacia Niceto, que le sonríe desvergonzadamente.

—¿Ya me extrañas que has venido a verme, espartano? —pregunta, desafiándolo más por costumbre que por otra cosa.

—Para nada, sólo quería asegurarme de que te volvieras a tu isla, troyano.

No puede dejar de sonreír y le hormiguean las manos con las ganas de tocar, la boca con las ganas de besar. Si hay algo que va a extrañar de Esparta… _lo único_ que va a extrañar de Esparta es a Niceto y quiere prolongar la despedida aunque sea unos segundos más.

Intenta no preguntarse si es algo parecido a esto que siente lo que hizo que Paris atravesara el mar para buscar a Helena, que esté por desafiar a Esparta al llevarse a su reina. Intenta no pensar, algo que generalmente se le da con facilidad, pero que ahora se le hace imposible, porque todo lo que toca su mente es Niceto, Niceto, Niceto.

—Espero que los dioses los guíen sin problemas en el camino de vuelta a Troya —dice finalmente el muchacho, dándole un apretón en el brazo.

Parmenio tiene ganas de besarlo, como lo estaban haciendo hasta hace pocas horas, pero se contiene.

—Muchas gracias, primo. Espero que tus noches no se hagan muy solitarias al no tenerme contigo.

Niceto resopla, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Te tienes en alta estima, querido primo.

Está por responderle, pero Héctor comienza a llamarlo a lo lejos. El barco está por zarpar y de pronto Parmenio tiene ganas de que su estadía en Esparta se prolongue aunque sea unos días más.

Le sonríe a Niceto una última vez y podría jurar que ve algo de tristeza en sus ojos.

—Nos vemos, espartano.

—Nos vemos, troyano.

Ya en altamar, intenta no pensar en, si alguna vez vuelve a ver a Niceto, lo más probable es que sea en un campo de batalla.

 

**Zhengzhou, China. 2129 d. C.**

Deciden desviarse un poco para poder visitar el viejo templo shaolin de Dengfeng, hoy uno de los museos más grandes del país sobre cultura china. Para eso tienen que entrar a la Prefectura de Zhengzhou, lo cual es más tedioso que complicado.

Antes de dejarlos pasar por las murallas de la Prefectura les hacen enseñar sus datos, revisando además su historial de llamadas. Les advierten que los chips de rastreo de sus dispositivos Xing no están funcionando y les recomiendan un lugar en la Prefectura donde podrían arreglarlos, a lo cual ellos fingen agradecimiento y prometen dirigirse allí apenas puedan entrar.

Les preguntan el motivo de su visita a la Prefectura y si vi van a quedarse a pasar la noche. Ellos les responden que no, que simplemente quieren visitar el templo de Dengfeng y que van de camino a Shanghai.

Los retienen al menos una hora haciéndoles preguntas antes de dejarlos pasar, no sin antes advertirles que las compuertas se cierran a las seis de la tarde. Luego de esa hora deberán permanecer dentro de la Prefectura hasta las ocho de la mañana del día siguiente, cuando las compuertas vuelven a abrirse.

Son casi las dos de la tarde, así que eso no les deja mucho tiempo para visitar el templo de Dengfeng.

Dentro de las murallas de Zhengzhou el clima es templado, como es habitual en las Prefecturas. No hace ni frío ni calor, no está húmedo ni seco. Es el artificial punto medio en el que los científicos han estado trabajando tantos años y del cual están tan orgullosos.

Tardan unos cuarenta minutos en llegar al templo de Dengfeng y, cuando lo hacen, el lugar está lleno de gente. Se nota que las vacaciones han comenzado y hay niños corriendo por todos lados, familias enteras sacando fotos y filmando el lugar, gritándose unos a otros.

—Odio a la gente —dice, mirando con fastidio a un niño que le tira piedras a las palomas.

Jhusey le dedica una sonrisa comprensiva, dándole un apretón en el hombro.

—No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que la gente también te odia a ti.

Nan pone los ojos en blanco, dándole un codazo a su compañero de viaje, el cual suelta una carcajada.

Entran en el museo esquivando gente, en busca de un guía. Se terminan colando en una excursión de turistas extranjeros, un grupo demasiado grande como para que el encargado note que le sobran dos personas.

Recorren el museo de punta a punta, viendo exposiciones sobre las diferentes vestimentas que se usaron a lo largo de todas las dinastías; salas enteras cubiertas por distintos tipos de armas; exhibiciones multimedia con los estilos de música escuchados en el país a lo largo de los siglos.

El tiempo se les pasa volando y Nan, que jamás se había interesado en el pasado de su propio país, descubre que en realidad la historia puede llegar a ser entretenida.

Sacan fotos con la vieja cámara de Jhusey, queriendo guardar recuerdos del lugar. Ninguno de los dos ha ido a muchos museos y éste es uno enorme, además de que está lleno de cosas interesantes.

Le piden a una pareja de ancianas que les saque una foto junto a una escultura de piedra de un dragón, para que se note lo enorme que es.

Para cuando salen del museo, el cielo está de un color azul oscuro, apenas unos rayos anaranjados del sol notándose en el horizonte. Según su dispositivo Xing son las siete y cuarto de la tarde, las compuertas de la Prefectura cerraron hace ya un largo rato. No había notado la cantidad de horas que estuvieron dentro, sacándose fotos tontas y escuchando antiguas leyendas del país.

—Supongo que tendremos que buscar un hotel —dice Jhusey, mirando con el ceño fruncido el cielo.

—Sí, supongo. ¿Crees que nuestros bolsillos podrán soportarlo?

El muchacho sonríe, para luego abrir la boca dispuesto a decir algo. Sin embargo, se queda callado, un gesto casi imperceptible de sorpresa en su mirada. Nan se gira hacia donde Jhusey está mirando y siente que se le hiela un poco la sangre al descubrir lo que es.

A unos metros de ellos se encuentra un hombre alto y fornido, de tez oscura, con el cabello cortado al estilo militar. Está vestido con ropa negra de cuero y borcegos del mismo material. Sus ojos muestran una ira inacabable y sus labios forman una sonrisa terrorífica.

Nan jamás lo había visto, pero Bo le ha contado sobre las veces que se lo han encontrado con las cazadoras, así que podría reconocer a Ares donde fuera.

—Hola, _primos_.

 

**Londres, Inglaterra. 1588 d. C.**

El duque lo presenta frente a su compañía, _The Pembroke’s Men_ , explicando como lo descubrió y diciendo que espera que sea una gran incorporación al grupo. Luego se pone hablarles sobre lo que espera que hagan para la próxima obra, además de recordarles que si todo sale bien logrará que actúen para la reina, lo cual sólo hace que la compañía se emocione aún más.

Nadie vuelve a fijarse en Nicholas hasta que el duque se va, casi una hora después, y él lo agradece. A menos que esté sobre el escenario, no le gusta que la gente se fije mucho en él. Lo cual, sobra decir, no es algo muy común en un actor. La mayoría de los actores con los que ha trabajado aman ser el centro de atención, que la gente los halague y les esté encima todo el tiempo.

—Nicholas, ¿verdad?

Se gira, encontrando a uno de los actores del duque tras él. El muchacho debe ser de su edad, quizás un año más chico. Es más alto que él, de cabello oscuro y ojos azules, profundos como el mar. Nicholas tarda unos segundos en reaccionar, haciendo que el muchacho lo mire raro, pero finalmente asiente.

—Nicholas Doyle Atwood. ¿Y tú eres…?

—Philippe. Philippe Jansen. Así que estuviste con _The Children of Paul's_ , ¿verdad? Escuché que es una buena compañía.

Nicholas se encoge de hombros.

—No está mal. Aunque, claro, ya estaba un poco grande para seguir con ellos. El duque me vio actuando en la que tenía que ser mi anteúltima obra y me invitó a formar parte de su compañía, así que no me pude negar.

—Ese es el problema con las compañías de niños, no puedes hacer una gran carrera en ellas, ¿verdad?

Philippe termina invitándolo a beber a una taberna cercana al teatro, donde luego le presenta menos formalmente al resto de la compañía. Nicholas descubre que le cuesta mucho despegar sus ojos de él y no está seguro de si incorporarse a _The Pembroke’s Men_ es lo mejor o lo peor que le podría haber pasado en la vida.

 

**Zhengzhou, China. 2129 d. C.**

—¿Estás seguro? —le pregunta Dang, mirando con algo de nerviosismo a Ares.

—Sí, no te preocupes.

El muchacho se muerde el labio de forma nerviosa, pero finalmente asiente, haciéndose a un lado y dejándolo pasar. Pei lo deja esperando en la entrada del templo de Dengfeng para dirigirse hacia Ares, mirando al dios a los ojos, aunque sepa que es algo suicida.

Ha visto al dios de la guerra sólo un par de veces y, aunque nunca ha hablado con él, sabe que no le cae particularmente bien. No está seguro de por qué, ya que se lleva bien con sus hijos y, hasta donde sabe, jamás lo ha ofendido. Pero los dioses son así, a veces se encaprichan con algo y es imposible hacerlos entrar en razón.

—Veo que encontraste un perro del infierno, Jhusey —le dice el dios, los ojos clavados en Dang.

Una necesidad profunda de volver con Dang se apodera de él; de ocultarlo de los ojos de los dioses; de ponerlo a salvo, aunque en realidad no esté en peligro. Nunca es bueno que el Olimpo se fije en ti y no quiere que el primer contacto del chico con el Campamento sea una cruzada con los dioses.

—¿Qué ocurre? —espeta, deteniéndose frente a Ares de forma que Dang quede oculto.

—Voy a hacernos un favor a ambos y hacer esto rápido: aléjate del hijo de Hades.

—¿Qué? —pregunta, incrédulo. ¿Desde cuándo a los dioses les importa con quién se junta? —. ¿Por qué?

Ares lo mira con fastidio y Pei tiene que admitir que el dios es imponente, atemorizante incluso. Pero si creen que va a dejar a un chico de dieciséis años solo a cientos de kilómetros de casa, ya sea porque tienen un motivo real o porque es solo un capricho, están muy equivocados.

—Porque nosotros lo decimos, Jhusey, eso es todo lo que necesitas saber.

—No —dice, recibiendo una mirada furiosa —. No voy a dejar a Dang solo.

Ares cierra las manos en puños y parece listo para abalanzarse sobre él. Pei mete la mano en el bolsillo y toma a Riptide con fuerza, listo para transformarla de ser necesario. Sin embargo, Ares se relaja un poco, como si de pronto recordara que no puede atacarlo a menos que Pei lo haga primero.

Suelta a Riptide, porque pelearse con un dios _nunca_ es una buena forma de comenzar el verano.

—Mira, Jhusey, a mi poco me importan, pero muchos de mis hermanos y hermanas parecen encariñados con ustedes y no les gustaría que las vidas de ustedes dos terminaran trágicamente tan rápido. ¿Quieres vivir? Aléjate del hijo de Hades, terminarás haciéndole un favor también a él.

—No.

La mirada que recibe de Ares haría que muchos se orinen del miedo, pero Pei no se deja aterrorizar. Odia cuando los dioses se ponen así. Si les dejaran hacer un poco más lo que quieren, todos estarían mucho más felices y nadie pensaría en revelarse.

—Escúchame, niño… —comienza a decir Ares en tono amenazante, pero Pei lo detiene.

—Ya no soy un niño y no voy a dejar a un mestizo solo. Aún más, no voy a dejar a Dang Nan solo, porque no ha hecho nada malo y se merece que el primer viaje al Campamento que haga sea tranquilo, no una serie de experiencias desagradables. No voy a dejarlo y esa es mi última palabra.

Ares rechina los dientes y Pei puede notar las ansias de matarlo que se reflejan en sus ojos.

—Cuando todo termine mal, no vengan llorando, diciendo que no les advertimos.

—No te preocupes, jamás haría eso.

El dios bufa, para luego dirigirse a una vieja moto que está aparcada a unos metros de ellos. Se sube a la moto y se coloca el casco, listo para salir, cuando se gira hacia Pei una última vez.

—Recuerda lo que te dije, Jhusey.

Entonces arranca la moto y se va, dejándolo a solas con Dang, quien finalmente comienza a acercarse a él.

—¿Qué quería? —pregunta el chico, obviamente preocupado.

Pei se cuestiona decirle la verdad, pero finalmente descarta la idea. Lo único que haría sería preocuparlo o, peor, pedirle que dejen de viajar juntos. La compañía del chico durante las largas horas de viaje son una bendición, además de que cree que podrían llegar a ser amigos fuera del Campamento.

No, decide. No va a decirle.

—Tonterías de los dioses. ¿Buscamos un hotel que no nos mate por pasar una noche allí?

Dang le sonríe, aunque siga habiendo algo de preocupación en su rostro.

—Andando.

 

**Lugdunum, Imperio Romano. 385 d. C.**

Han sido unos días tranquilos, sin grandes sobresaltos. Dos días atrás enviaron sanas y salvas dos hijas de Baco a la Academia y ahora disfrutan un tiempo libre antes de volver a la misión.

Están dando un paseo por la casa de su anfitriona, la madre de las semidiosas que encontraron. La mujer es agradable, parte de una familia con buena posición, y los invitó a pasar el tiempo que quisieran con ella en agradecimiento por haber salvado a sus pequeñas.

Están los tres tranquilos, conversando y dando una vuelta por el jardín cuando frente a ellos aparece Mercurio, haciendo que Flavia, la madre de las semidiosas, se sobresalte.

—Buenos días —les desea el dios de forma jovial, aunque Plubius nota cierta tirantez en su expresión.

—Mi señor —saluda Flavia, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Mercurio le dedica una sonrisa y la mujer se ruboriza.

—¿Le importaría dejarme a solas con mis primos unos momentos?

Flavia niega con la cabeza y se aleja apresuradamente de ellos, entrando en la casa. Plubius a veces olvida que la mitad de los dioses son sus primos, lo cual siempre hace las cosas un poquito más perturbadoras. Zeus es un dios muy prolífero, definitivamente.

Cuando quedan a solas, la mirada de Mercurio se endurece un poco, obviamente no muy conforme con lo que tiene que hacer. Plubius no está seguro de qué es lo que hace aquí, pero sí está seguro de que no les va a gustar.

—Les traigo un mensaje de parte del Olimpo —les informa Mercurio, más serio de lo que lo ha visto nunca.

—Sí, bueno, me lo imaginaba. Mensajero de los dioses y todo eso —comenta y, posiblemente a su pesar, a Mercurio se le escapa una sonrisa de lado.

Numerius se acerca a él, entrelazando su mano con la suya. Esto hace que la sonrisa desaparezca del rostro de Mercurio, que se tensiona notablemente.

—Plubius, hijo de Neptuno, Numerius, hijo de Plutón: los dioses han discutido su actual situación y han decidido que deben terminar esta relación inmediatamente.

Aprieta con fuerza la mano de Numerius, que contiene la respiración durante unos segundos. Era obvio que esto iba a pasar, pero de todas formas no puede evitar sentirse furioso, traicionado. Los últimos cuatro años se los han pasado recorriendo el Imperio de punta a punta, buscando a los hijos de _los dioses_ , mandándolos a salvo hasta la Academia de Semidioses. Sus vidas enteras las han dedicado a servir a los dioses, ¿y ahora les ordenan que se separen?

¿Y qué harán si dicen que no? ¿Qué les harán si se niegan? ¿Matarlos? Después de todo lo que han hecho por los dioses, ¿se atreverían a deshacerse de ellos como si nada?

—¿Y que harán si decimos que no? —pregunta Numerius, casi temblando por la furia.

Mercurio suelta un suspiro resignado, casi como si odiara esta situación. Plubius tiene ganas de sacar su espada y atacar, porque Mercurio fue uno de los dioses que decidió esto, no tiene derecho a parecer abatido.

—No quieren saber lo que ocurrirá si no obedecen.

Numerius le da un apretón en la mano y se miran, por unos segundos como si todo el mundo desapareciera. El muchacho le sonríe y Plubius corresponde el gesto, porque _lo ama_ y ya no puede imaginarse vivir sin él, no importa cual sea el precio.

Vuelve a girarse hacia Mercurio, el cual los mira con un dejo de amargura, como si ya supiera lo que han decidido.

—No podemos esperar para descubrir qué es eso, porque no obedeceremos.

Y es que, en realidad, nunca hubo otra opción.

 

**Zhengzhou, China. 2129 d. C.**

Encuentran un hotel medianamente económico, pero que de todas formas cuesta ocho veces lo que estaban pagando en los hoteles de carretera. Terminan alquilando un cuarto con solo una cama simple, intentando no pensar en lo extraño que va a ser tener que compartir cama con alguien que conoce hace menos de una semana y que, además, es su primo por parte de su padre, el dios de la muerte.

El cuarto es pequeño, igual que la cama, pero todo está mucho más limpio y ordenado que en los hoteles de carretera. El agua de la ducha es, para varias, caliente y no se enfría tras cinco minutos. Incluso tienen una pantalla, con todos los canales disponibles y el menú de series y películas disponible.

Cuando sale de la ducha, Jhusey está sentado en la cama mirando una película de superhéroes en la pantalla, don bandejas de comida a su lado.

—¿Qué tal el agua? —le pregunta, sin dejar de ver la película.

Nan lo agradece y comienza a cambiarse rápidamente, porque aún no se acostumbra a estar con poca ropa frente a alguien que no sea su madre o su hermana.

—Bien. Bañarse con agua caliente es un cambio agradable. ¿Comemos?

—Estaba esperándote justamente para eso.

La comida que encargó Jhusey es la más deliciosa que ha comido desde que salió de casa. Es una especie de spaghetti con una salsa de la cual Nan no sabe el nombre, pero que de todas formas le encanta. Comen mirando la última película de The Batman Legacy, comentando los errores de continuidad con las anteriores películas de la saga y comparado el universo de las películas con el de los comics.

Intenta no pensar en el encuentro que tuvieron con Ares pero cuánto más lo evita más lo hace y, para cuando los títulos comienzan a rodar, en lo único que puede pensar es en eso.

—Muy bien, ¿qué ocurre? —le pregunta Jhunsey, girándose hacia él.

—¿Qué?

—No soy la persona más avispada del mundo, pero hasta yo me doy cuenta que algo te ocurre. ¿Qué es?

Bufa, tomando la bandeja con las sobras de la cena y dejándolas en el suelo junto a la cama. Acomoda mejor su espalda contra la pared, haciéndose sonar el cuello y fijándose la hora en su dispositivo Xing. Jhunsey no deja de mirarlo, esperando que le responda.

—¿Es por lo que pasó con Ares?

—Es que… —comienza a decir, masajeándose un hombro —. Soy nuevo en esto, pero estoy seguro de que una visita de los dioses no suele augurar nada bueno.

Jhunsey le da una sonrisa comprensiva, acomodándose mejor a su lado.

—No, por lo general son malas noticias.

—¿Y?

El muchacho suspira.

—Antes que nada: no te tomes esto de forma personal. Los dioses son muy caprichosos y la mitad de las veces lo que piden no tiene ningún sentido, ni siquiera para ellos.

—Si tu plan es tranquilizarme, déjame decirte que estás fallando. Y por mucho —dice, haciendo que a Jhunsey se le escape una sonrisa.

—No soy bueno tranquilizando a la gente, pensé que te habías dado cuenta.

—Tenía mis sospechas —comenta, encogiéndose de hombros —. De acuerdo, no me lo tomo personal, lo cuál significa que tenía algo que ver conmigo. ¿Qué es?

—Querían que te deje aquí y que me fuera al Campamento solo.

—¿Qué?

Eso… eso no tiene sentido. ¿Por qué los dioses querrían dejarlo ahí? ¡Le han estado insistiendo los últimos años que fuera al Campamento Mestizo! ¿Por qué ahora querrían que Jhusey lo deje ahí varado?

—Me dijeron que querían que me aleje de ti, no me preguntes por qué. Ya te lo dije, los dioses son caprichosos. ¿Quizás les molestó que nos estuviéramos llevando bien? Se supone que nuestros padres se odian y tenemos que seguir sus pasos. Con los dioses es imposible saberlo con certeza.

Jhusey aparenta despreocupación, pero Nan no le cree mucho. Si realmente fuera algo tan poco importante, se lo hubiese dicho apenas Ares se fue.

Pero preocuparse por eso no solucionará nada, ¿verdad? Sea grave o no, no es como si Jhusey fuera a dejarlo tirado aquí y él tampoco tiene ganas de quedar varado en una Prefectura tan lejana a casa. Ir solo al Campamento tampoco es una posibilidad. Sigue sin dinero para comprar un boleto de bus y hacer autostop sería un suicidio, ya que en los casi dos mil quinientos kilómetros que llevan recorridos no se han cruzado con ningún otro auto que vaya por tierra.

Jhusey le da un empujón suave con el hombro, haciendo que salga de su ensimismamiento.

—No te hagas la cabeza pensando en eso, ¿de acuerdo? No voy a dejarte solo, te lo prometo.

Nan sonríe, sintiendo algo tibio dentro suyo.

—Gracias.

—Hey, es un placer.

Se quedan charlando hasta tarde, apretujados en la pequeña cama. Nan se duerme con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Jhusey, sintiéndose más tranquilo de lo que lo había hecho en mucho tiempo.

 

**Troya, Grecia. 1212 a. C.**

Retozan algo adormilados sobre la cama de Parmenio, el alba una promesa aún lejana en el horizonte.

Podría aprovechar que tiene tiempo y volver a su tienda antes de que alguien note su ausencia, pero cada vez se le hace más difícil abandonar los brazos de su amante, además de que el tiempo ha demostrado que sus escapadas jamás serán percibidas.

El verano ya comienza a sentirse y si se tapan con una sábana es más por costumbre que otra cosa. Por momentos se besan suave, lento, como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo. Durante el día le pertenecen a la guerra, pero por la noche son el uno del otro. Mientras la luna está en lo alto y aún no se ve el carro de Helios, pueden olvidar el hecho de que deben odiarse, amándose como si la mismísima Afrodita les hubiese dado su bendición.

—Cuéntame una historia —le pide Parmenio, arrastrando las sílabas. El cansancio se nota en su rostro y está seguro de que su amante está a punto de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

—¿Una historia? Se algunas de las viejas guerras que…

—No —lo para Parmenio, una sonrisa divertida aunque algo cansada formándose en sus labios —. No quiero una de guerras. Quiero una de amor.

Se le escapa un resoplido y pone los ojos en blanco.

—¿Amor?

—Sí, amor, espartano. ¿Es muy difícil para ti?

—No nos cuentan muchas historias de amor en casa.

—Vamos, debes haber escuchado una que otra, aunque no sean muchas —replica Parmenio, un poco más despierto.

Niceto se siente avergonzado, aunque no está muy seguro de por qué. En Esparta los preparan para ser grandes guerreros, el amor queda en un plano muy relegado. No es que no lo consideren importante, pero hay mayores prioridades.

Sin embargo, de pronto un recuerdo asalta su mente. Casi puede escuchar con claridad la voz de Xenia, la esclava que lo cuidaba antes de que tuviera que integrarse a la agogé, contándole viejas historias de su tierra natal, ninguna de ellas relacionada con espadas y escudos.

Hace demasiado tiempo de eso, pero quizás pueda forzar un poco su memoria para complacer a Parmenio.

—Hace mucho tiempo, en la ciudad de Sesto, vivía una hermosa doncella llamada Hero, consagrada por Afrodita, admirada y cortejada por Apolo y Eros. Cierto día, hallándose ocupada en sus tareas de sacerdotisa en el templo de la diosa del Amor, vio al bello Leandro, que humildemente había acudido a llevar sus ofrendas al recinto sagrado. A partir de entonces el corazón de Hero latió sólo por Leandro y éste, que también había sido cautivado por la doncella, le confesó su amor con la alegría de saberse correspondido por Hero.

—Amor a primera vista, ¿eh? —comenta Parmenio, nuevamente sonando adormilado.

—Sí, así es. Leandro tenía su casa paterna en Abidos, población situada frente a la de su amante, y entre medio de las dos ciudades corría el Helesponto. Como tantas veces ha sucedido, los padres de los dos jóvenes se opusieron rotundamente al casamiento y sembraron el camino de dificultades. Finalmente, un día advirtieron muy seriamente a sus respectivos hijos que sus encuentros debían terminar por siempre.

—Desgraciados —murmura Parmenio, para luego bostezar. Niceto contiene la sonrisa, apoyando su cabeza contra el hombro de su amante.

—Pero no te preocupes, porque el amor que había surgido entre ellos era muy fuerte, tanto que desobedecieron las órdenes de sus padres y planearon todo para seguirse viendo en secreto.

—¿Amantes secretos? Eso me suena.

Niceto contiene la respiración unos segundos, porque sí, eso _definitivamente_ le suena. Recién ahora lo nota, pero hay muchas similitudes…

No. Su historia con Parmenio no es como la de Hero y Leandro. No _puede_ ser como la de ellos, porque Hero y Leandro…

—¿Niceto? ¿Estás bien?

Se sacude esos malos pensamientos de la cabeza, y le da una sonrisa a Parmenio. No tiene sentido preocuparlo con tonterías, aunque ahora preferiría haber elegido una historia diferente.

—Sí, no te preocupes, me distraje. Como decía, ellos planearon todo para poder seguirse viendo. Por medio de una vela colocada en la ventana al caer la noche, Hero avisaba a Leandro, que se encontraba en la orilla opuesta del estrecho, de que no había ningún peligro y que el camino estaba libre para poder ir a visitarla. Todos los días, en cuanto Leandro veía brillar la luz de la vela a lo lejos en la ventana de su amada, se arrojaba ansioso al Helesponto y lo cruzaba a nado para poder reunirse con su queridísima Hero.

Parmenio hace un sonido complacido, acurrucándose contra él, apoyando su cabeza contra la suya.

—Así gozaron de su amor los dos jóvenes durante un tiempo. Una y otra vez Leandro desafiaba la muerte en las encrespadas olas del mar, animado por la dulce recompensa que solícita le esperaba, no sin cierta angustia. Pocas horas de la noche podían permanecer juntos, por miedo a que los padres de Hero les sorprendieran, y en cuanto veía el carro de Helios asomarse por el horizonte, Leandro regresaba apesadumbrado a su casa, pero con la esperanza de que aquel corto espacio de tiempo volvería al día siguiente.

Vacila un poco en esta parte, porque aquí es donde todo se complica. Quizás debería dejar la historia allí, para no perturbar los sueños de Parmenio, pero… pero ese no es el verdadero final de la historia y no sería justo mentirle a su amante.

Además, sus historias no se parecen, no tiene por qué preocuparse.

—Hasta que una noche se desencadenó un fuerte vendaval que hizo apagar la vela por la que se guiaba Leandro. El animoso joven ya había comenzado la travesía, así que redobló sus esfuerzos, pero las embravecidas olas terminaron con su vida.

Siente a Parmenio tensionarse a su lado, abrazándolo un poco más fuerte que unos segundos atrás. Niceto vuelve a desear que la historia termine ahí, pero no lo hace.

—Al amanecer del día siguiente, Hero, angustiada, acudió a la playa intentando recibir noticias de su amado, cuando una enorme ola depositó a Leandro a sus pies, con el consiguiente terror de la muchacha. Hero no pudo aguantar aquella pérdida, que lo era todo para ella y decidió marchar en busca del alma de su amante, arrojándose a su vez a las turbulentas aguas que aún no se habían amansado.

Ninguno de los dos habla durante lo que parecen horas, pero que no puede ser más de unos pocos minutos. Está seguro de que Xenia le contaba más historias cuando era pequeño, ¿por qué justo tenía que recordar esta?

—¿Se reencontraron? —pregunta finalmente Parmenio, rompiendo el silencio.

—¿Qué?

—Si se reencontraron. Hero y Leandro. ¿Se reencontraron?

—Yo… no lo sé. La historia termina ahí.

Parmenio lo abraza con fuerza, dándole un beso en la frente.

—Yo creo que se reencontraron. Si su amor era tan fuerte para que Leandro atravesara el Helesponto todas las noches y para que Hero se arrojara a sus olas embravecidas sólo para buscarlo… _tienen_ que haberse reencontrado, ¿verdad? En algún lugar del Inframundo sus almas deben de haberse encontrado nuevamente. No creo que su amor haya terminado allí.

Niceto sonríe, levantando el rostro para poder besar a Parmenio. De pronto, la historia ya no parece tan triste. Casi puede ver a Hero y a Leandro, volviendo a encontrarse en las profundidades del Inframundo, el amor guiándolos hacia el otro a través del mar de muertos.

—Tienes razón, seguramente se reencontraron.

Con un último beso cierran los ojos, listos para descansar. El último pensamiento de Niceto antes de caer dormido es sobre Hero y Leandro. Y sobre su amor, que pudo más que la muerte.

Tienen que haberlo hecho. Es lo justo.

 

**Ruta G30, China. 2129 d. C.**

Desde que salieron de Zhengzhou no para de relampaguear y Pei está casi seguro de que eso tiene que ver con los dioses. Es tan típico de ellos, enojarse porque no consiguen lo que quieren, desquitándose con quien sea que no les cumplió el capricho.

Aún no puede creer que le hayan pedido que se aleje de Dang. ¡El chico no hizo nada malo! No es como si fuera una mala influencia para él o viceversa. Sin contar los lestrigones de la otra vez, no se han metido en problemas, no entiende por qué querrían que lo deje abandonado en Zhengzhou.

Además, por lo que le contó Dang, hace tiempo que le vienen insistiendo con que asista al Campamento, incluso lo han amenazado con dejar de hackear su dispositivo Xing si no va, por lo que no es un deseo de que no llegue al Campamento lo que tienen los dioses. Lo único que quiere es llegar al Campamento Mestizo de una vez, porque allí van a estar seguros.

—¿Cuánto tiempo más nos falta para llegar al Campamento Mestizo? —le pregunta Dang, devolviéndolo a la tierra.

—Unos dos días de viaje. Tres, como mucho. ¿Impaciente?

Dang se encoge de hombros, apoyando la cabeza contra la ventanilla.

—La compañía es buena, pero me estoy cansando de estar todo el día sentado en el auto y de dormir en hoteles todas las noches. Dime que las camas del Campamento son mejores que las de la mayoría de los hoteles en los que hemos estado durmiendo.

—Bueno, no son colchones hechos de espuma viscoelástica, pero definitivamente son mejores que los de las camas de los hoteles en los que hemos estado. Además, desde que todo se mudó a China las cabañas tienen baño propio. Según el maestro Quirón, antes todo el Campamento compartía los mismos baños, ¿puedes creerlo?

Se imagina teniendo baños comunales en el actual Campamento, compartiendo duchas con los cientos y cientos de mestizos que acuden cada verano. No sabe a quién se le ocurrió agregar baños a las cabañas, pero tiene su amor eterno.

—Cuéntame más sobre el Campamento —le dice Dang —. Y no me vuelvas a decir que “me daré cuenta cuando lo vea”. Cuéntame cómo es en realidad.

—Pero es que te darás cuenta cuando… —se calla al ver por el rabillo del ojo la expresión de Dang —. Ya, de acuerdo.

El chico sonríe, triunfante, y se reacomoda en el asiento, como si Pei le estuviera por contar una historia.

Quizás es así. El Campamento Mestizo es una historia en sí misma, es la historia que aún no fue y la que ya pasó, todo al mismo tiempo.

—En los límites del Campamento y creando una barrera protectora está el árbol de Thalia, con el Vellocino de Oro colgando de él. Verás, este árbol es muy especial. ¿Recuerdas Thalia, la prima de la que te hable? Bueno, ella estuvo convertida en un árbol durante algunos años, fortificando las barreras del Campamento. Cuando volvió a ser humano su árbol quedó allí, aún sosteniendo las barreras del Campamento, alimentándose del Vellocino de Oro. Esto es aún más increíble porque, cuando todo se movió a China, el árbol de Thalia también viajó. Corre el rumor de que aún espera que el alma de Thalía regrese a su cuerpo, y por eso la siguió hasta aquí.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, en serio. Thalia lo niega, claro. Pero, ¿no lo negarías tú también?

Dang sonríe, asintiendo.

—¿Qué más?

—Bueno, apenas entrar está la Casa Grande. Sí, ya sé, es un nombre estúpido. Ahí se guardan todos los trofeos y recuerdos de batallas, además de ser el lugar designado para que viva la Oráculo. La Oráculo suele cambiar cada cuatro o cinco años, lo cual significa que hay que redecorar la casa nuevamente, porque a ninguna le gusta el estilo de la anterior. Gómez Lan es la Oráculo desde hace dos años y es una chica bastante dulce. Eso sí, en cuanto le pides una profecía sus ojos se vuelven completamente verdes y un espíritu milenario la posee, pero por lo demás está bastante bien.

—Qué agradable.

—Sí, mucho. Cerca de la Casa Grande están las canchas de volleyball y los talleres de artesanías. Unos metros más adelantes tenemos el anfiteatro, en donde todos los sábados los hijos de Apolo y los hijos de las musas, junto a los que están en el grupo de teatro, representan alguna tragedia clásica. O una comedia romántica contemporánea, depende de qué humor estén.

La sonrisa de Dang es divertida y Pei cree que alguien podría enamorarse de él si lo viera así. Pero no él. No. Umm.

—Cerca de allí tenemos el Salón Comedor. Supuestamente cada mestizo debe sentarse en la mesa que le corresponde a su cabaña, pero la mayoría suele ignorar esto. Tenemos un fuego eterno encendido en el centro, en donde hacemos las ofrendas a los dioses antes de cada comida. Un poco más alejada está la arena de combate, donde solemos entrenar y donde se celebra, a finales del verano, un torneo en el que todos participan. El ganador se lleva una orden de compra por veinte cobres para cualquier Weihai, así que es más por la diversión que por otra cosa.

—¿Y las cabañas?

—Ya llegaba a ellas, no te impacientes. Originalmente, las cabañas eran doce y estaban dispuestas en semicírculo. Pero tras la guerra contra Cronos que hubo a principios del siglo pasado, llegaron al acuerdo de que todos los dioses debían tener su propia cabaña, para que todos los mestizos se sintieran bienvenidos. Ahora están dispuestas en una omega y, hasta el momento, tenemos veinticuatro cabañas.

—¿Hasta el momento? —pregunta Dang, sin comprender.

—Sí, hasta el momento. Hacemos las cabañas a medida que haya mestizos que las necesiten. Hay muchos dioses menores que no han tenido hijos mortales en siglos, pero eso no significa que no vayan a tenerlos en el futuro. Así que, por el momento, sólo hay veinticuatro cabañas, pero quizás en el futuro haya más.

—Wow, no sabía eso. ¿Pero qué pasa si…? ¡Detente!

El grito repentino de Dang lo sobresalta y, por suerte, no se matan tras frenar el auto de golpe. Los dioses bendigan a la tecnología.

—¡¿Qué ocurre?! —pregunta, desesperado, pero Dang lo ignora.

El muchacho se desabrocha el cinturón, mirando con incredulidad marcada en el rostro algo a lo lejos. Sale del auto en pocos segundos y, tras soltar una maldición, Pei lo imita. Afuera hace un calor agobiante y Pei se detiene en seco al notar lo que vio Dang.

Unos metros delante de ellos, parada al costado de la ruta, hay una muchacha. Es de estatura baja, con piel olivácea y ojos y cabello oscuro. A Pei le recuerda a alguien, y no sólo porque tenga rasgos similares a los de Dang.

Como frutilla del postre, la chica tiene el uniforme de las Cazadoras.

—¿Bo? —pregunta Dang, obviamente sorprendido, deteniéndose a unos pocos pasos de la chica —. Bo, ¿qué haces aquí?

La muchacha mira de reojo a Pei, que no puede evitar sentirse incómodo, para luego darle una sonrisa triste a Dang.

—Necesitamos hablar, hermanito.

 

**París, Francia. 1828 d. C.**

Cuando despierta se encuentra abrazado a Nazaire, que aún duerme con la cabeza apoyada contra su hombro. No puede evitar sonreír, mirando casi con fascinación las facciones del hombre, completamente relajado a su lado.

Imágenes de la noche anterior vienen a su cabeza y tienes ganas de reír y de abrazar a Nazaire y besarlo y no soltarlo nunca más.

Siempre se sintió atraído a Nazaire, de una forma más idílica cuando eran pequeños, pero a medida que fueron creciendo esa atracción se volvió más real, casi tangible. Sin embargo, nunca se imaginó que Nazaire sintiera lo mismo por él, ni que algún día terminarían así.

Nazaire murmura algo en sueños, revolviéndose un poco, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Pierre. Su sonrisa se ensancha y siente una felicidad que no había sentido en mucho tiempo, porque Nazaire está aquí, con él, y quizás mañana todo se haga añicos, pero en este momento están juntos y nada va a cambiar eso.

—Deja de pensar, no me dejas dormir —murmura Nazaire, separándose un poco de él para mirarlo.

A Pierre se le escapa una carcajada y termina dándole un beso, que se convierte en dos, tres, cuatro.

—Buenos días —dice, sin dejar de sonreír.

—Buenos días —le contesta Nazaire, una sonrisa que seguro se parece a la suya en el rostro.

Aún hay cosas de las que tienen que hablar, sobre todo si piensan seguir con esto. Pero mientras aún están adormilados, mientras aún amanece en París, mientras poco a poco la ciudad vuelve a la vida… mientras tanto aún pueden seguir en la cama un rato más, abrazados, resguardados en el calor del otro.

Pierre no sabe mucho del futuro, nunca le gustó mucho tener que pedir profecías a la Oráculo. Pero, sin embargo, tiene una sola certeza: quiere que el mañana lo encuentre con Nazaire, cueste lo que cueste.

 

**Ruta G30, China. 2129 d. C.**

Hacía meses que no veía a Bo, desde que fue a visitarlo para decirle que lo mejor sería que este año fuera al Campamento. Su hermana, obviamente, está exactamente igual que la última vez que se vieron, su cuerpo frenado en la niña de doce años que tomó el juramento de las Cazadoras, aunque de mente ya tenga diecisiete años.

—¿Qué ocurre? —vuelve a preguntar, porque es raro que Bo aparezca de la nada.

—Necesito hablar contigo —le responde y, tras volver a mirar de reojo a Jhusey, agrega —: A solas.

Se gira hacia el muchacho, que le da una mirada preocupada, como si no estuviera seguro de si es una buena idea dejarlos a solas o no. Y, bien, de acuerdo, es raro que Bo aparezca de la nada, pero es su hermana, tampoco es como si estuviera corriendo peligro o algo así al quedarse a solas con ella.

Le sonríe a Jhusey, que parece relajarse un poco.

—Te espero en el auto —le dice el muchacho, saludando con un cabeceo a Bo.

Una vez que Jhusey está encerrado dentro del auto, Bo se acerca a él, abrazándolo. Al principio no sabe cómo reaccionar, apenas recuerda la última vez que se abrazaron. Pero luego corresponde el gesto, apretando con fuerza a su hermana contra él, porque aunque ya se haya acostumbrado a que no esté, hay veces en que la extraña demasiado.

Bo ha quedado bajita, Nan puede apoyar tranquilamente la barbilla sobre su cabeza, y es tan raro que esta niña de doce años sea su hermana mayor.

—¿Estás bien? —le pregunta Bo, una vez que se separan. Está tomando sus manos y lo mira como si temiera que tuviera una herida mortal oculta en algún lugar.

—Por supuesto que estoy bien. Estoy yendo al Campamento Mestizo, como acordamos. Bo, ¿qué ocurre?

Su hermana se muerde el labio, mirando con preocupación hacia el auto.

—Nan, escúchame, esto es muy importante: debes alejarte de Jhusey Pei.

—¿Qué? Bo, ¿de qué estás…?

—Nan, por favor, hazme caso. No quiero que estés cerca de él, no es bueno. No tienes idea de lo que… _por favor_ , aléjate de él.

Mira boquiabierto a Bo durante unos segundos, incapaz de decir algo. Su hermana realmente parece intranquila, pero Nan no entiende a qué viene todo esto. Primero Ares con Jhusey y ahora Bo con él. ¿Qué rayos le pasa a todo el mundo? Está comenzando a preocuparse, pero ni siquiera sabe por qué.

Hacía meses que no veía a su hermana y ahora aparece para decirle que tiene que alejarse de lo que podría ser su primer amigo. No sabe ni por qué se sorprende, esta es su vida al fin y al cabo.

— Bo, no entiendo nada. ¿Qué ocurre?

Bo niega con la cabeza, mirándolo con algo que bien podría ser preocupación. O pena. O ambos.

—No puedo decirte qué ocurre, ¿de acuerdo? Me encantaría, porque así quizás lograría que me hicieras caso, pero _no puedo_. Sin embargo, lo que sí te puedo decir es que van a pasarte cosas malas si sigues cerca de él. Créeme, él es malas noticias.

De pronto siente una ira irracional naciéndole desde el pecho. ¿Jhusey es malas noticias? ¿El chico que lo levantó de la ruta y lo está llevando hasta el Campamento Mestizo? ¿El que le salvó la vida cuando un maldito lestrigón casi lo mata? Esto ya no es sólo un capricho de los dioses, esto es ridículo.

—Jhusey es una buena persona, él me está ayudando —dice, molesto. Luego agrega, intentando no sonrojarse para no perder la fuerza de su argumento —. Además, me agrada y no me importa lo que tú pienses de él.

—¿Te agr…? Oh, por todos los dioses, por favor dime que no te gusta.

Bo está pálida y a Nan le parece que está exagerando. Incluso si le gustara (que no lo hace), le parece demasiado actuar así.

—Él no me…

Su hermana lo agarra con fuerza por los hombros, luciendo horrorizada.

—Nan, por favor. Yo sé que no nos hemos visto mucho y que sigues enojado conmigo por haberme unido a las Cazadoras…

—¡Yo no…!

—Pero, _por favor_ , tienes que hacerme caso. ¿Necesitas llegar al Campamento? No te preocupes, yo te ayudaré. Juntos encontraremos la forma de que llegues bien, pero tienes que alejarte de Jhusey. Aquí y en el Campamento Mestizo, no debes hablar con él, no debes estar cerca de él.

Bo parece muy preocupada, pero cada vez le importa menos. Su hermana se comporta como si estar cerca de Jhusey fuera a matarlo, pero no le está explicando por qué. Jhusey realmente le agrada y nunca había sentido una conexión tan grande con alguien, no entiende por qué de pronto todos quieren que se alejen.

Incluso si lo que Bo dice fuese cierto y a él le gustara Jhusey, todo esto sigue sin tener sentido. ¿Cuál es el problema?

—No.

—Nan, por favor…

—No, Bo, _no_. ¿Por qué tengo que hacer eso? Si no me dices qué mierda ocurre, ¿cómo pretendes que…?

—¡Es que no puedo decírtelo!

—¡Y yo no quiero alejarme de Jhusey! ¡Él realmente me agrada! ¡Es mi amigo!

—¿Tú amigo? ¡Nan, lo conoces hace menos de una semana!

—¿Y? ¡Tú conocías a las Cazadoras hacía menos de un día y de todas formas te fuiste con ellas!

—¡¿Por qué siempre tienes que volver a lo mismo?! ¡Eres un chiquillo mal…!

Bo lo agarra con fuerza del brazo, viéndose completamente furiosa. Nan sabe que ella no va a lastimarlo ni nada, pero en defensa de Jhusey debe decir que él no la conoce y que de lejos la escena debe verse bastante más agresiva de lo que es.

Jhusey sale del auto y en tres zancadas está junto a ellos, apartando a Bo de él y poniéndose entre ellos, Riptide en mano. Nan se siente un poco irritado de que el muchacho lo tenga que rescatar todo el tiempo, sobre todo porque Bo no iba a atacarlo.

—No quiero meterme en una pelea de hermanos, pero creo que deberías bajar tu arma.

Recién entonces nota que Bo tenía su daga en una mano. Seguramente la sacó más por un acto reflejo a estar discutiendo que otra cosa, pero no puede evitar sentirse un poco herido.

—No iba a lastimarlo, _es mi hermano_ —dice con indignación Bo, enfocando toda su furia en Jhusey.

—¿En serio? Desde el auto parecía otra cosa.

—No me importa qué parecía desde el auto. Nan, ve a buscar tus cosas y ven conmigo.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué están…?

—¡Ya te dije que no, Bo!

No sabe cuál de los tres está más furioso, pero la tierra está temblando un poco y está casi seguro que eso tiene que ver con ellos.

—Mi hermano ya no necesita de ti, Jhusey, yo me encargaré de llevarlo hasta el Campamento Mestizo. Muchas gracias por tu ayuda y adiós.

—Lo siento, pero creo que tu hermano puede hablar por sí mismo y, si no me equivoco, acaba de decir que no quiere ir contigo.

Toda la situación ya ha pasado el punto del ridículo, su hermana y Jhusey a punto de enfrascarse en una pelea, la tierra temblando, los dioses por algún motivo queriendo que él y Jhusey no se traten y, sumado a todo eso, la infinidad de cosas extrañas que les han pasado los últimos días.

¿Qué más puede pasar?

Un rayo cae a pocos metros de ellos, la luz cegándolos por unos segundos y el ruido estridente haciendo que le duelan los oídos. Nan parpadea un par de veces, intentando ajustar la vista y preguntándose si además de todo van a tener que ir en busca de un hospital.

Sin embargo, tanto Bo como Jhusey están bien físicamente, aunque notablemente aturdidos.

Y, en el lugar en el que cayó el rayo, una muchacha de unos dieciséis años, alta, de cabello negro y ojos azules, los mira fastidiada. Tiene la armadura típica de las Cazadoras, pero lleva unos jeans gastados, una remera con la inscripción _Green Day_ y una especie de granada roja arriba, cosa que Nan no sabe qué significa, además de una tiara de plata en la cabeza.

La chica le suena de algún lado, pero está seguro de que nunca la ha visto.

—¿Thalia? —pregunta Jhusey, refregándose un poco los ojos —. ¿Qué haces aquí?

 

**Troya, Grecia. 1209 a. C.**

Apenas se despierta está un poco desorientado, el cuerpo tibio de Parmenio invitándolo a dormir un rato más y el cansancio que sólo un par de horas de descanso no pueden borrar contribuyendo a que durante unos segundos no sepa bien dónde está.

En el horizonte se ven los primeros rayos de sol y Niceto está seguro de que podría dormir un rato más antes de que sea necesario que regrese a su tienda, del otro lado de las murallas troyanas. Excepto…

Excepto que Atenea está sentada en una silla cerca de la cama, mirándolos con severidad. Todo rastro de sueño desaparece de él y se encuentra a sí mismo sacudiendo a Parmenio hasta que éste despierta, finalmente, sobresaltado.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estás bien? ¿Nos están atacando?

—No. Por ahora.

Parmenio lo mira sin entender y entonces él le señala, con un cabeceo, a la diosa de la sabiduría, que los mira con reprobación, sin moverse de su lugar.

—Oh. Um. Hola —dice Parmenio, haciendo que la diosa ponga los ojos en blanco.

—Estoy aquí con un mensaje del Consejo de los Olímpicos —les informa la diosa, levantándose de su asiento.

—Creí que el que llevaba los mensajes era Hermes —comenta Niceto, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de Atenea.

Estar tanto tiempo con Parmenio está haciendo que se le peguen sus manías. Como ofender a los dioses sin siquiera esforzarse.

—Como dije, traigo un mensaje de los dioses.

—Mmm. De acuerdo —es el sagaz comentario de Parmenio, quien se incorpora en la cama, masajeándose el cuello —. ¿El mensaje no podía esperar hasta que fuera de día?

Está seguro de que si pudiera, Atenea los mataría en este mismo momento. Pero no puede, así que Niceto agradece a quien sea que puso las reglas por eso.

—No, no podía. Parmenio de Troya, Niceto de Esparta: los dioses han decidido que esta _relación_ que están llevando debe terminar. Inmediatamente.

Hay unos segundos en los que ninguno de los tres dice nada y Niceto puede sentir como Parmenio se tensiona a su lado. No sabe cómo reaccionar ni por qué le sorprende esto. Quizás había creído que si los dioses no habían dicho nada durante todos estos años era porque, si bien no “aprobaban” la relación, al menos la toleraban.

Obviamente estaba equivocado.

—No —dice Parmenio, un tono de voz frío muy extraño en él.

—No es una sugerencia —explica Atenea, mirándolos desde arriba —. Es una orden. Si no la acatan deberán atenerse a las consecuencias.

Parmenio lo mira durante unos segundos, como si quisiera estar seguro de que los dos están parados sobre el mismo lugar. Niceto le da un apretón en el brazo y le sonríe, porque lo _ama_ e iría hasta fin del mundo con y por él.

Su amante asiente, dándole una pequeña sonrisa, para luego girarse hacia Atenea, su rostro convertido en una máscara de frialdad.

—Estos somos nosotros desobedeciendo las órdenes del Olimpo, ¿qué piensan hacer al respecto?

Apenas tienen tiempo de taparse los ojos antes de que la diosa desaparezca en un fogonazo de luz, su rostro transformado en una mueca de pura furia.

 

**Ruta G30, China. 2129 d. C.**

Thalia suspira, acercándose a ellos.

—Vengo a evitar que tú y Bo se maten, aparentemente —La mirada de Thalia se detiene unos segundos en Dang, su rostro viéndose vulnerable unos segundos antes de volver a girarse hacia Bo, fastidiada —. Te dije que no intervinieras.

—No puedes esperar que me quede de brazos cruzados luego de lo que me dijiste.

Thalia se masajea las sienes, molesta.

—Primero: yo no te dije nada, tú espiaste una conversación que yo estaba teniendo con Artemisa —Bo se sonroja y parece querer decir algo, pero Thalia la ignora —. Segundo: nadie sabe el futuro, así que no asumas cosas.

—¡Pero…!

—Desobedeciste una orden directa, Cazadora —la frena Thalia —. Artemisa y yo pensaremos un castigo apropiado para tu falta, pero por lo pronto debes volver con las demás.

—Thalia, por favor, es mi hermano.

Bo parece miserable, al borde de las lágrimas. De pronto y sin motivo aparente, Pei se siente algo culpable. No sabe qué rayos ocurre, pero la chica realmente cree que su hermano está en peligro y está preocupada por eso. No sabe qué haría él si creyera que las vidas de sus hermanos corren peligro, así que siente algo de empatía por Dang Bo.

Sin embargo, Thalia niega con la cabeza, sin ceder.

—Debes dejar que las cosas sigan su curso, Bo. Ni tú ni yo somos alguien como para interferir en la vida de los demás.

—¡No es justo! ¡¿Cómo puedes dejar que arriesguen sus vidas así?!

Eso es todo lo que puede aguantar antes de estallar. Porque, en serio, ¿qué rayos está pasando acá y por qué todo el mundo se comporta como si ellos fueran una bomba de tiempo?

—¿Podrían dejar de hablar como si Dang y yo no estuviéramos presentes?

—Y, ya que están en eso —agrega Dang, obviamente tan frustrado como él —, ¿nos dirían qué rayos está ocurriendo?

Thalia y Bo intercambian una mirada.

—No ocurre nada de lo que deban preocuparse —dice finalmente Thalia, mientras Bo aprieta los labios en una línea fina.

—¿Nada? Ayer Ares vino a decir que me alejara de Dang y hoy ella —dice, señalando a Bo — viene a impedir que sigamos el viaje juntos. No seré el más listo del Campamento Mestizo, pero hasta yo diría que _algo_ está pasando.

—Bo, ¿qué rayos ocurre? —le pregunta Dang a su hermana, pero la chica niega con la cabeza.

—No puedo decírtelo, Nan. Pero, por favor, tienes que…

—¡Basta, Bo! —la para Thalia, claramente irritada. La muchacha se masajea el puente de la nariz, como si estuviera meditando algo. Finalmente suspira, encarando a Nan y a Bo —. Ustedes dos quédense unos segundos aquí. Bo, ¿sabes qué? Háblale a tu hermano todo lo que quieras, es lo suficientemente grande para saber qué hacer. Pei, ven conmigo, tenemos que hablar.

Está a punto de protestar, porque a él nadie le da órdenes, menos que menos una Cazadora, pero se contiene a tiempo. Si quiere averiguar qué está pasando, lo mejor va a ser que escuche lo que sea que Thalia tiene para decirle.

Intercambia una mirada con Dang, como para asegurarse que el muchacho no tiene problemas con eso. El chico se encoge de hombros, para luego darle una pequeña sonrisa de ánimo. Pei asiente y luego se gira hacia Thalia, que le indica que la siga con un cabeceo.

Se alejan de los hermanos Dang lo suficiente para que no puedan oírlos, el calor siendo más terrible a cada paso. Pei se pregunta si las Cazadoras no sentirán la temperatura, porque ni Thalia ni Bo se ven afectadas por el clima.

Cuando se gira hacia Thalia, toda muestra de fastidio la ha abandonado, siendo reemplazada por una expresión de profundo cansancio. Recién entonces recuerda que la chica tiene más de cien años, porque cada uno parece reflejarse en su rostro.

—¿Thalia? ¿Estás bien?

Ella le sonríe, pero es una sonrisa triste y Pei comienza a preocuparse.

—Me estás poniendo nervioso, ¿qué ocurre?

—Pei… —comienza, pero luego niega con la cabeza —. ¿Qué opinas de Dang Nan?

—¿A qué te refieres? —pregunta, porque no sabe a qué viene todo esto.

—¿Qué opinas de él? ¿Qué te parece? Llevan varios días viajando juntos, ¿qué impresión te ha dado?

—Errr, ¿buena? Es decir, es un gran chico. Un poco sarcástico, no confía en los dioses pero, ¿quién puede culparlo por eso? Tiene un sentido del humor algo retorcido, pero me agrada. Le falta técnica a la hora de luchar, pero tiene una habilidad natural. Además es lindo y… err, no, aguarda, olvida eso último.

Thalia pone los ojos en blanco, pero una sonrisa divertida le ilumina un poco el rostro. Aún parece cansada, pero al menos se la nota un poco más relajada.

—¿Te gusta? —le pregunta Thalia en tono de voz suave y Pei no está seguro de entenderla.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué?

La chica vuelve a poner los ojos en blanco y niega con la cabeza, pero Pei está seguro de que lo mira casi con ternura, como si estuviese conmovida por algo. Hablando de cosas extrañas…

—Dang. _Nan_. ¿Te gusta?

—Emm, no lo sé. Es decir, lo conozco hace menos de una semana y, ugh, tiene como dieciséis años. Y, err, ah…

La carcajada de Thalia lo sorprende y está seguro de que debería sentirse ofendido, pero lo encuentra imposible.

—Tan coherente. Nunca cambias, ¿verdad, sesos de alga?

—¿Sesos de alga?

—Escucha, si Dang te gusta y quieres ser su amigo, o algo más, que le den a los dioses. Sí, cosas malas van a pasar pero, ¿desde cuándo no le pasan cosas malas a los mestizos?

—Aguarda, ¿todo este alboroto es porque creen que Dang me gusta?

—Te sorprendería las cosas que pueden hacer los dioses al saber que dos mestizos se gustan —dice Thalia, una expresión sombría en su rostro.

—De acuerdo, me estás asustando.

La chica niega con la cabeza y suelta un bufido, frustrada.

—Per… _Pei_ , escúchame. ¿Te gusta Dang?

—Yo…

Se conocen hace apenas cinco días, ¿por qué tanta insistencia con eso? Y, sin embargo, es verdad que nunca se había sentido tan atraído hacia alguien. Todo lo que le dijo antes a Thalia es verdad, Dang es inteligente y divertido y Pei podría escucharlo hablar por horas.

—Sí.

—Entonces, ya sea que sólo quieres ser su amigo o algo más, no dejes ni que los dioses, ni Bo, ni siquiera yo misma te digan que hacer. ¿Vale la pena vivir una vida larga si no vas a estar con los que quieres?

Thalia se ve abatida al decir eso, y recién ahora a Percy se le ocurre que casi todas las personas que conoció antes de convertirse en Cazadora están muertas. Amigos, familiares… todos deben de haber muerto hace por lo menos cincuenta años, si no es que más.

¿A cuántos seres queridos habrá visto morir en batalla? Sabe que Castellan Luke, el mestizo que casi trae a Cronos de vuelta, había sido amigo suyo antes de que ella fuera convertida en un árbol. ¿Cuántos más habrá perdido en todo este tiempo?

Quizás algún conocido de ella pasó por algo parecido. Thalia nunca ha hecho mucho para acercarse a él, pero sabe que de todas formas y por algún motivo, la chica siente un gran cariño por él. Quizás no quiere que la misma historia le ocurra a otra persona que ella valora.

Debe ser horrible vivir tanto tiempo, decide. Thalia tiene razón, ¿vale la pena vivir una vida larga si no vas a estar con los que quieres?

Regresan con los hermanos Dang, encontrándolos abrazados. Dang logró convencer a su hermana de que va a estar bien y la chica no está llorando, pero parece al borde de hacerlo. Thalia le da un apretón en el hombro y Bo asiente, acercándose a Pei.

—Cuida a mi hermano, ¿si?

—Si tu hermano necesita refuerzos seré el primero en ir, pero puedo asegurarte que él es muy capaz de defenderse solo.

Bo sonríe, negando con la cabeza.

—Cielos, eres bueno.

Una vez que las Cazadoras desaparecen, Dang y él vuelven a subirse al auto, retomando el viaje pocos minutos después. Al comienzo van callados, dejando que la música que sale desde los parlantes se encargue de rellenar el silencio. Han sido unos días raros, pero este posiblemente se lleva el premio. No está seguro de cómo comenzar la conversación, qué es lo que debe decir.

—¿Sabes? No me importa lo que Bo crea que es mejor para mí, ni lo que los dioses digan. Tú realmente me caes bien, así que planeo estar cerca de ti por mucho tiempo —dice Dang, para luego agregar rápidamente —. Como amigo. Estar cerca de ti como amigo. Y si a ti no te molesta, claro.

Pei sonríe, no muy seguro de a quién debe agradecerle por la llegada de Dang a su vida, ya que todos los dioses parecen estar en contra de que se relacionen.

—No te preocupes, yo también tengo planes de estar cerca de ti por mucho tiempo. Como amigo.

Dang le sonríe ampliamente, sus mejillas un poco oscurecidas por el rubor, y Pei siente como su corazón se detiene por un instante.

Rayos, realmente le gusta este chico.

 

**Constantinopla, Imperio Romano. 381 d. C.**

Acompaña a Numerius a despedirse de su madre, ocultos bajo el manto de la noche, ya que es peligroso que se muevan por la ciudad a plena luz del día. Numerius se ofreció a llevarlos _a través_ de las sombras, pero Plubius no quiere que se canse demasiado a horas de comenzar con el viaje.

Lucrecia los espera en el umbral de su puerta, apenas iluminada por la luz del farol que lleva en la mano. Entran en la casa rápidamente, cerrando y asegurando la puerta tras ellos. Madre e hijo se abrazan con fuerza, como si fuera la última vez que pueden hacerlo. Algo al fondo de su conciencia le dice que eso es lo más probable, que jamás vuelvan a ver a Lucrecia ni a ninguno de sus seres queridos, pero intenta alejar esos pensamientos, porque de nada sirve comenzar una misión pensando que van a fracasar.

—¿Tienen todo listo? —les pregunta Lucrecia, separándose apenas de su hijo.

—Sí, partiremos antes del alba, para que casi nadie nos vea.

—¿Cómo van a hacer para traer a todos los mestizos que encuentren? No lo entiendo, ¿por qué no pueden venir solos?

La mujer vuelve a abrazar a su hijo y Plubius entiende su frustración. Se pregunta si su propia madre se hubiese sentido como Lucrecia, pero siendo que lo abandonó apenas era un niño, lo duda.

—No hay forma de que sepan el camino sin indicaciones y si las piden van a ser atacados. El maestro Quirón quiere hacer un arreglo con los faunos para que ellos se encarguen de traer a los nuevos mestizos, pero hasta ahora no han llegado a ningún acuerdo —explica, mientras Numerius vuelve a abrazar a su madre para consolarla —. Así que hasta nuevo aviso, nosotros recorreremos el Imperio buscando mestizos.

—Una vez que los encontremos los enviaremos en pegasos hasta la Academia de Semidioses. Los pegasos volarán tan alto que nadie los verá y una vez que estén en los perímetros de la Academia ya estarán ocultos de la vista de los mortales —termina Numerius, para luego darle un beso en la sien a Lucrecia —. No tienes que preocuparte, madre, estaremos bien.

Lucrecia niega con la cabeza, una sonrisa triste en su rostro.

—No me mientas, Numerius. Yo te traje a este mundo y aún soy la que mejor te conoce, sé que esta misión es peligrosa, no tienes por qué mentirme.

—Madre…

—Shh, sólo abrázame y prométeme que van a cuidarse.

La visita dura poco porque aún deben volver a la Academia y juntar sus cosas antes de partir. Al despedirlos en la puerta, Lucrecia lo aparta un poco para hablar con él sin que Numerius los escuche.

—Prométeme que vas a cuidarlo, por favor —le ruega la mujer, tomándolo de las manos.

Plubius se las besa, para luego darle un abrazo.

—Si tu hijo necesita refuerzos seré el primero en ir, pero puedo asegurarte que él es muy capaz de defenderse solo, no tienes de qué preocuparte.

Lucrecia lo abraza con fuerza, la misma sonrisa triste de antes opacándole las facciones.

—No seré tu madre, pero también te conozco, Plubius. Lo único que me consuela de todo esto es saber que al menos van a estar juntos.

Se gira una vez mientras se están yendo, viendo a Lucrecia con su farol en la mano, parada en la puerta de su casa, lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. Es la última vez que la verán, no necesita una profecía de la Oráculo para saberlo.

 

**Ruta G1511, China. 2129 d. C.**

Cuando falta poco menos de media hora para que anochezca y estando a pocos kilómetros de la Prefectura Rizhao, encuentran un hotel al costado de la carretera. Casi lo pasan de la largo, ya que parece otro edificio en ruinas, pero cuando están pasando junto a él ven el cartel luminoso de “Vacantes”, así que deciden pasar la noche allí.

De todos los hoteles en los que han estado, este es sin lugar a dudas el de peor aspecto. Las paredes tienen manchas enormes de humedad y, en algunos rincones, moho y hongos. Dentro no tiene mucho mejor aspecto: la pintura se cae a trozos y las luces parpadean, dándole al lugar un aspecto lúgubre.

Nan se siente nervioso, cambiando el peso del cuerpo de una pierna a otra mientras esperan que los atiendan. Tiene un mal presentimiento sobre este lugar y, por la forma en la que Jhusey no para de mover el pie, sabe que no es el único.

Está por sugerirle que mejor se vayan a buscar otro lugar, cuando detrás del mostrador aparece una chica que desentona completamente con el lugar.

Es joven, no mucho más grande que Nan. Tiene el cabello negro y brillante, atado en dos coletas. Sus ojos son celestes y sus rasgos son delicados, cualquiera podría decir que es una chica hermosa.

Nan tiene un presentimiento horrible sobre ella.

—¡Bienvenidos a Caja de Pandora! ¿En qué puedo ayudarlos?

Hay algo que todo mestizo debe saber sobre los monstruos: hasta el más inteligente es incapaz de ocultar bien su naturaleza. Por esto mismo, cuando su pantalla es un negocio, suelen tener nombres al estilo de _Donas monstruo_ , _El ojo del cíclope_ , _La mordida del telekhine_ , y demás cosas por el estilo.

¿ _Caja de Pandora_? Grita “monstruo”.

Jhusey sonríe y pasa un brazo por los hombros de Nan, acercándolo a él. Aparentemente, no es el único que tiene un mal presentimiento de todo esto.

—Estábamos yendo hacia Rizhao y nos perdimos, ¿podría indicarnos cómo llegar?

—El camino hacia Rizhao es todo derecho por esta misma ruta, es imposible perderse, tontitos —dice la chica, aún sonriendo.

—Oh, gracias, en ese caso ya nos vamos…

Hacen el amago de dar la vuelta e irse, pero la muchacha vuelve a llamarlos.

—¿Están seguros? Aún faltan varios kilómetros para llegar a Rizhao y en cualquier momento va a anochecer. Van a encontrar las compuertas cerradas cuando lleguen, ¿están seguros de que no quieren hospedarse aquí por la noche?

—No, gracias, no tenemos mucho dinero, no creo que podamos pagarle —miente, metiendo disimuladamente una mano en su mochila, para tomar su espada.

—¿Ocurre algo? —pregunta otra chica, tan hermosa como la primera, saliendo de una puerta tras el mostrador.

—Esta pobre pareja no tiene donde pasar la noche, ¿crees que podamos hacer algo por ellos?

—Oh, estoy segura que…

—En serio, gracias, pero no estamos interesados —dice Jhusey, para luego tomarlo de la mano y salir rápidamente del lugar.

—¿Eran…?

—No lo sé, pero…

No llega a saber qué es lo que iba a decirle Jhusey, porque al acercarse al auto ven a otras cuatro chicas apoyadas sobre él. Sin embargo, estas _definitivamente_ no son hermosas.

Tienen cabello de fuego, con piel blanca como el papel. Sus ojos son rojos y tienen colmillos sobresaliéndoles de los labios. Una de sus piernas es de bronce, mientras que la otra es de una pata de burro. Jamás había visto una antes, pero Nan sabe reconocer una empusa cuando la ve.

—Mierda —murmura Jhusey, para luego girar su rostro para mirarlo —. Dime que tienes tu espada a mano.

Nan sonríe y saca su espada de la mochila.

—Aún me falta un escudo, pero puedo confiar en que vas a cuidarme la espalda, ¿verdad?

Jhusey le devuelve la sonríe, al mismo tiempo que las otras dos empusas salen de Caja de Pandora.

—Yo cuido tu espalda y tú cuidas la mía, ¿verdad?

Las empusas se abalanzan sobre ellos, sus garras listas para atacarlos. Jhusey saca una birome de su bolsillo, que en cuestión de segundos se convierte en Riptide. Se ponen espalda contra espalda, prediciendo nuevamente los movimientos del otro.

Una de las empusas logra sujetarle un brazo con fuerza a Jhusey, pero antes de que pueda hacerle algo, Nan le rebana la mano de un tajo. La empusa suelta un grito de dolor, haciendo que sus hermanas se enfurezcan. Una intenta abalanzarse sobre él, apuntando con sus garras hacia su cuello, pero Jhusey se da vuelta rápidamente y lo abraza por detrás, poniendo su escudo frente a ellos para protegerlos.

Otra de las empusas intenta aprovechar que Jhusey le está dando la espalda para atacarlo, pero Nan se escabulle del agarre de su primo y logra cortarle el cuello al monstruo, haciendo que desaparezca.

—Va una, faltan cinco —dice Jushey, volviendo a ponerse de espaldas a él.

—¡Mataste a nuestra hermana! —ruge una de las empusas, su cabello de fuego brillando por la furia.

—Oh, no te preocupes, seguro se reencontrarán en el Infierno —comenta Jhusey, para luego esquivar a dos empusas que se acercaban a él por sus costados, ensartando a la que había hablado antes en el corazón, haciendo que se esfume.

La empusa manca logra arañar con sus garras uno de los brazos de Nan, lo cual hace que Jhusey se enfurezca, ya que al grito de “¡No lo toques!”, le rebana la mano sana, para luego atravesarle el cuerpo al medio con Riptide.

Los tres monstruos restantes parecen entre furiosos y asustados, dudando unos segundos sobre qué hacer. Ellos aprovechan esos instantes de vacilación, cargándose cada uno a una empusa diferente y acorralando contra al piso a la empusa restante, que los mira con pánico.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes? —les pregunta y no puede evitar bufar.

—Deberían tener más cuidado al elegir sus presas. Dang Nan, hijo de Hades.

—Jhusey Pei, hijo de Poseidón.

—Oh, mierda — exclama la empusa antes de que tanto Jhusey como Nan la atraviesen con sus espadas.

Terminan ambos agitados, la adrenalina corriéndoles por las venas, mirándose con sendas sonrisas en sus rostros.

—Eso fue increíble —dice, sin aliento, mirando con fascinación a Jhusey, que le devuelve la sonrisa.

—Tú eres increíble —le responde el chico, para luego soltar su espada y su escudo, tomándolo por los hombros y besándolo.

Nan suelta su espada y abraza a Jhusey por el cuello, acercándolo aún más a él. Las manos de Jhusey sueltan sus hombros y de pronto el chico lo está abrazando por la cintura y Nan sólo quiere que estén más cerca, aunque no sea posible.

No tiene idea de lo que está haciendo, jamás había besado a alguien antes, pero es como si su cuerpo tuviera una mente aparte, como si nuevamente supieran lo que va a hacer el otro sin tener que consultarlo. Su boca y la de Jhusey se mueven al unísono, sus corazones latiendo de forma frenética, sus respiraciones agitadas.

A Nan le falta el aliento cuando se separan, encontrándose con la mirada maravillada de Jhusey.

—Creo que quería hacer eso desde la primera vez que te vi —confiesa, haciendo que el chico ría.

—Creo que yo también —susurra Jhusey, para luego volver a besarlo.

Hacía mucho tiempo que Nan no se sentía tan feliz, tan _vivo_.

 

**Cherbourg-Octeville, Francia. 1825 d. C.**

En el bolso que le regaló Geneviève lleva las pocas pertenencias que ha acumulado a lo largo de su vida, además de unos cuantos francos para sobrevivir hasta que encuentre trabajo.

Comienza a arrepentirse de haber elegido dejar el Campamento, porque va a extrañar horrores a todo el mundo.

—¡Nazaire!

No puede evitar sonreír y se gira hacia Pierre, que se acerca corriendo hacia él. Tiene la mitad de la armadura puesta y un hilillo de sangre le resbala por la sien, además de que está todo sudado. Nazaire siente un dejo de culpa por lo atractivo que le resulta el muchacho así.

—Pierre, se supone que lo primero que tienes que hacer cuando vuelves de una misión es ir a la enfermería.

—Y se suponía que tú esperarías a que volviera para irte.

—Sigo aquí, ¿verdad?

Pierre le sonríe y Nazaire siente algo tibio dentro suyo. Dioses, realmente va a extrañarlo.

Se quedan unos segundos mirándose en silencio, no muy seguros de qué decir. No le gusta lo mucho que esto parece una despedida para siempre y está a punto de anunciar que cambió de opinión y que se quedará en el Campamento un año más. O tres.

—Espero… espero que te vaya bien —le dice Pierre, haciendo que reaccione.

No, no puede quedarse. No puede ocultarse en el Campamento Mestizo por siempre, en algún momento tiene que salir al mundo. Sí, va a extrañarlos a todos, sobre todo a Pierre, pero en algún momento tiene que comenzar a vivir.

Además, siempre puede encontrarlos a todos en el futuro, ¿cierto?

—Gracias. Cuídate, ¿de acuerdo? —le dice, acomodándose mejor el bolso —. Y, por favor, ve a revisarte esa herida.

Pierre suelta una risa, para luego acercarse a él y abrazarlo con fuerza. Nazaire se queda quieto unos instantes, demasiado sorprendido como para reaccionar. Luego cierra los ojos, correspondiendo el gesto, escondiendo su rostro contra el cabello de Pierre. Ya están casi de la misma altura y quizás para cuando vuelvan a verse Pierre sea más alto que él.

—Nos vemos.

—Nos vemos.

Nazaire deja el Campamento Mestizo con sólo un bolso al hombro, sin saber muy bien qué hacer con su vida, pero con la certeza de que algún día tiene que reencontrarse con Pierre.

 

**Ruta G1511, China. 2129 d. C.**

Ya que es imposible que lleguen a la Prefectura Rizhao antes de que cierren las compuertas y no saben cuándo van a encontrarse con otro hotel, deciden pasar la noche en _Caja de Pandora_. Descubren que la luz falla porque los paneles solares son viejos y les falta mantenimiento, pero al menos el aire acondicionado y la calefacción funcionan bien así que no van a morir de calor en cuanto salga el sol, ni congelados en cuanto anochezca.

Encuentran comida enlatada en el sótano, así que suponen que hasta no hace mucho tiempo había personas habitando este lugar. Las empusas deben de haberlos matado para quedarse con el lugar, logrando que las presas vayan a ellas en vez de ellas ir a las presas.

Pei vuelve al cuarto en el que decidieron pasar la noche, cargando con la comida recalentada en el microondas sobre una bandeja. Al entrar, ve a Dang… a _Nan_ sentado sobre una de las camas, el cabello aún húmedo por la ducha y la ropa vieja que usa de pijama.

—Hola —dice, sintiéndose demasiado tonto.

—Hola —le responde Nan, una sonrisa algo tímida en el rostro.

—Traje la cena.

—Algo gourmet, me imagino —bromea Nan, haciéndole lugar en la cama.

—Por supuesto. Habichuelas en vinagre, atún y arroz integral.

Nan arruga la nariz.

—Ugh. Comida de dioses.

—Ajá.

Se miran en silencio durante unos segundos y Pei no puede evitar sonreír.

—Hola.

—Hola.

Terminan besándose, la “cena” olvidada a un costado de la cama. Pei le acaricia el contorno del rostro, las manos de Nan enredándose en su cabello. Es mucho más tranquilo que horas atrás, cuando la adrenalina de la pelea los hacía sentirse frenéticos y llenos de energía. Ahora se besan despacio, casi con reverencia, descubriendo al otro con cuidado.

Se separan un poco, todo sonrisas avergonzadas y miradas que dicen más de lo que parecen. Pei le acaricia la mejilla con la nariz, su cabello haciéndole cosquillas a Nan, que suelta una carcajada.

—Eres raro.

—Dijo el hijo de Hades…

Nan bufa, poniendo los ojos en blanco, para luego volver a besarlo. Pei no puede evitar reírse, pero corresponde el gesto de todas formas, abrazando al chico y acercándolo a él.

—Tengo una pregunta —dice el chico luego de un rato de arrumacos, cuando ya están comiendo la cena.

—Dispara.

—Este repentino interés en mi, ¿tiene algo que ver con que los dioses prácticamente me hayan puesto un cartel de “no tocar”?

Pone los ojos en blanco, dándole un codazo a Nan.

—¿No escuchaste la parte de “yo también tengo ganas de besarte desde la primera vez que te vi”?

Nan se encoge de hombros.

—Tenía que cerciorarme.

—Me parece demasiado esfuerzo hacer algo sólo para llevarle la contra a los dioses —dice, encogiéndose de hombros. Nan asiente.

—Eso es muy inteligente.

—De vez en cuando se me cae una idea.

Nan lo mira divertido, negando con la cabeza.

—Ya lo dije: eres raro.

—Hasta no hace mucho tú estabas besando a este raro.

—Hmm, ¿sabes? Quizás lo bese un rato más.

—¿En serio?

—Ajá.

Pei descubre que, al igual que como le pasa con la espada, Nan no tiene técnica, pero sí un talento natural.

 

**Nueva York, Estados Unidos. 2015 d. C.**

Algo le hace cosquillas en la nariz y, al abrir los ojos, ve una mata de cabello negro cerca suyo. Hay unos cinco segundos, aproximadamente, en lo que todo es muy normal. “Ah, sí, estoy durmiendo abrazado a alguien, genial”, seguidos de los cuales cae en la cuenta de que _está durmiendo abrazado a alguien_ y no sabe por qué. Se sobresalta, incorporándose en el sillón (otro dato: están en el sillón de su departamento), sólo para encontrarse a Nico, que se remueve un poco en sueños.

Nico, que el día anterior cumplió dieciocho años y por eso habían ido a festejar a su departamento todos los mestizos de la zona. Nico, que terminó la noche tan borracho que Percy le dijo que de ninguna forma iba a volverse a su casa en ese estado. Nico, que terminó confesándole que hacía mucho tiempo que estaba enamorado de él.

Nico, con quien, ahora que recuerda, terminó besándose como si no hubiese mañana en este mismo sillón hasta que ambos se quedaron dormidos.

Nico, que lo mira adormilado desde el sillón.

—Uhm, hola —dice, haciendo uso de su mítica coherencia.

Nico parece tardar unos segundos en comprender que está pasando y, cuando lo hace, suelta un quejido, incorporándose en el sillón y tapándose el rostro con las manos.

—Dime, _por favor_ , que anoche no te confesé mi eterno amor.

—Ugh, no dijiste nada de que fuera eterno, así que…

El chico vuelve a hacer un ruido de queja y, por algún motivo, Percy no puede evitar sonreír. Nico está despeinado, con ojeras y se nota que tiene una resaca épica y, así y todo, pocas veces lo había visto tan _lindo_ como ahora.

—¿Podemos hacer de cuenta que toda la última parte de la noche no pasó? —le pide Nico, masajeándose las sienes.

—¿La parte de los besos tampoco? Porque, hum, déjame decirte, eso fue bastante agradable.

—¿La parte de…? Oh. _Oh_.

Percy intenta no sonreír, en serio, lo intenta. Pero la cara de desconcierto de Nico es demasiado adorable y se le hace imposible. El chico le pega una patada sin mucha fuerza al ver su sonrisa y Percy termina soltando una carcajada, haciendo que las mejillas del chico se oscurezcan de la vergüenza.

—Así que, err, ¿puede que yo también te quiera?

—¿Me estás diciendo que me quieres en forma de pregunta? Percy, eso es demasiado patético. Incluso tratándose de ti —le reclama Nico, pero también está sonriendo y eso ya de por sí solo es increíble.

—Hey, tú sabías que era un desastre cuando decidiste venir a enamorarte de mi. Además, anoche estabas muy contento besando esta boca, que es la que dice todas las cosas patéticas.

—Por Hades, ya cállate.

—Cállame tú.

Nico suelta un resoplido y susurra algo que parece ser un “tan infantil”, pero luego se acerca a él, una sonrisa en los labios, y lo besa en la boca. Es apenas un roce y terminan ambos abrazados, escondiendo el rostro contra el cuello del otro.

Hacía tiempo que Percy no sentía tanta paz.

—Tengo una idea — dice Nico luego de un rato, parándose y dándole la mano para que lo imite.

—Escucho propuestas.

—Nos cepillamos los dientes y seguimos con los besos, ¿estás conmigo?

—Esa me parece una gran idea.

Más tarde, mientras están desayunando sentados en el sillón, mirando la tele y besándose cada pocos segundos, Percy no puede evitar sentirse más feliz de lo que lo ha hecho en mucho tiempo.

Él ha visto cosas que muy pocas personas, incluso mestizos, han visto. Tuvo que enterrar a muchos amigos, algunos muy preciados. Su vida estuvo marcada por una profecía y que trajo más penas que glorias. Ha conocido tanto el odio como el amor de los dioses, ha recibido sus favores pero siempre ha hecho todo lo posible para no tener deudas con ellos.

Percy tiene veintidós años, pero a veces parece que hubiese vividos muchos más. Y, sin embargo, al pensar que todo eso lo trajo hasta aquí, a compartir una mañana tranquila con Nico di Angelo, a poder besarlo y abrazarlo y escucharlo decir que lo quiere, no se arrepiente de nada. No lo bueno, no lo malo.

Si todas las cosas por las que ha pasado lo han traído hasta Nico, entonces Percy agradece cada piedra en el camino.

 

**Shanghai, China. 2129 d. C.**

—En media hora vamos a estar llegando a Shanghai.

—¿Y de la entrada de la Prefectura cuánto es hasta el Campamento?

—Mmm… una hora, más o menos, depende cómo esté el tráfico. Lo bueno es que en la isla Changxingxiang prácticamente no hay autos, así que apenas crucemos el puente Changjiang será cuestión de minutos para que lleguemos al Campamento.

—¿Tengo que pasar otra hora y media más contigo encerrados en un auto? Qué terrible…

Pei sonríe y Nan siente que su corazón es demasiado grande para su cuerpo. ¿Es posible enamorarse de una persona en cinco días? Va a tener que preguntarle a algún hijo de Afrodita en cuanto lleguen al Campamento.

Por la mañana se despertó con Pei abrazándolo por la espalda, durmiendo profundamente con su cabeza apoyada contra su hombro. Nunca creyó que lo haría tan feliz despertarse junto a alguien, pero no ha podido parar de sonreír desde que abrió los ojos.

No sabe muy bien qué está haciendo, ni qué es exactamente lo que tiene con Pei, pero le importa poco y nada. El muchacho lo hace feliz y esa es una capacidad que pocas personas poseen. Cree que podría pasarse el resto de la vida besándolo, mirándolo, charlando con él…

Nunca se había sentido así, jamás. Nunca había sentido tantas ganas de comerle a alguien la boca de un beso, mucho menos de tomarle la mano por el simple placer de hacerlo.

No está seguro de lo que está haciendo y duda que Pei tenga mucha más idea, pero sabe que ambos están en la misma página y lo único que quiere es ver a dónde los lleva esto.

Llegan a Shanghai pasadas las dos de la tarde y los retienen al menos media hora haciéndoles preguntas y chequeando que no lleven nada ilegal en el auto. Los oficiales son menos agradables que los de Zhengzhou, pero al menos hacen las cosas más rápido. Francamente, a Nan no le importa mucho, porque Pei le hace caras y gestos todo el tiempo, haciendo que sea muy difícil no reírse.

Les dicen que los chips de rastreo de sus dispositivos Xing no están funcionando, advirtiéndoles que deben repararlos cuanto antes. Ellos fingen sorpresa ante la noticia y prometen hacerlo en cuanto entren a la Prefectura.

Shanghai es puro acero y asfalto, como él ya se imaginaba.

—Pero el Campamento Mestizo es como otro mundo, ahí es todo verde. Es como nuestro trozo de Olimpo en medio de la ciudad —le comenta Pei, mientras suben a la autopista Shenhai.

El tráfico es pesado, pero a ellos se les hace ligero, disfrutando de la compañía del otro y charlando de cualquier tontería que se les ocurra. Pei lo besa cada vez que deben detener el auto y Nan se descubre riendo cada pocos segundos, la felicidad escapándosele por los poros.

Antes de cruzar hacia la isla Changxingxiang, paran a almorzar en un McDonalds, estirando un poco a más el tiempo a solas que les queda.

Se piden las hamburguesas más grasosas del menú y van a sentarse en una mesita alejada del resto, junto a la ventana, desde donde se ve el estacionamiento y, tras él, el río Yangtze. Más allá del río y de las islas Changxingxiang y Chongming se extiende el océano, algo que Nan sólo ha visto en videos, y Pei le prometió que si todo salía bien, más avanzado el verano lo llevaría a verlo.

—Bueno, creo que ya no podemos estirar esto mucho más, ¿no? —comenta Pei.

Han terminado de comer hace un rato largo y ya es hora de que hagan el último tramo hasta el Campamento. Recién ahora comienza a sentir los nervios y se le debe notar en la cara, porque el chico toma su mano y le da un pequeño apretón, sonriéndole.

—No te preocupes, te va a encantar el Campamento y vas a caerle bien a todo el mundo. O, bueno, a casi todo el mundo, es muy difícil caerle bien a todos.

Nan pone los ojos en blanco, pero de todas formas sonríe.

—Gracias, eres un gran consuelo. Primero tengo que pasar por el baño, ¿quieres ir esperándome en el auto?

—De acuerdo, pero no vayas a escaparte ahora que llegamos hasta aquí.

—Hecho.

Pei le da un beso y sale del local, mientras Nan se dirige al baño. Quiere refrescarse la cara y tener unos segundos a solas, juntando valor para ir finalmente al Campamento Mestizo, lugar que ha estado evadiendo los últimos cuatro años

Al entrar al baño ve a un hombre de unos veinte años lavándose las manos, que lo saluda con un cabeceo. Nan devuelve el gesto, porque su madre no crió a alguien descortés.

Se moja la cara y el cabello y, al mirarse en el espejo, ve que el hombre lo está mirando. Intenta ignorarlo, porque lo último que le falta es buscar pelea tan cerca de su destino, pero el hombre no aparta su mirada de él, una sonrisa divertida en el rostro.

Finalmente no puede aguantarlo más y se gira hacia el hombre, con cara de pocos amigos.

—¿Ocurre algo? —le espeta, cruzándose de brazos.

El hombre tiene el descaro de reírse, negando con la cabeza.

—Hay personas que no cambian, no importa la cantidad de siglos que pasen, ¿verdad, Niceto?

—¿Niceto? Creo que me confunde con alguien.

El sujeto vuelve a negar con la cabeza y esto no le da buena espina.

—No, Numerius, no te confundo. Quizás el que está confundido eres tú, aunque no te culpo, Nicholas, el agua del Lete tiene ese efecto en los mortales.

Niceto, Numerius, Nicholas… esos nombres le suenan. Pero lo que más le preocupa de todo lo que le dijo el hombre (lo cual, de hecho, duda que sea) es lo del Lete. Lete, uno de los ríos que corre en el Inframundo, del cual beben aquellos que deben volver al mundo de los vivos para vivir otra vida.

Maldice no tener su espada encima y se anota mentalmente pedirle a Pei que le enseñe como camuflarla con la Niebla para poder llevarla siempre encima, de la misma forma en que lo hace él con Riptide.

—¿Quién eres? —pregunta, poniéndose en guardia.

El hombre lo mira con curiosidad, la cabeza ladeada de una forma casi infantil.

—Oh, lo siento, Nazaire, he sido un maleducado. Mi nombre es Eros, hijo de Afrodita, dios del amor y de la atracción sexual. Pero tú y yo ya nos hemos visto en otras ocasiones, Nico.

Retrocede, pero Eros avanza hacia él. Esto no le gusta nada y, si bien no tiene miedo, no está seguro de qué quiere el dios y eso le preocupa.

—¿Qué quieres de mi?

La sonrisa de Eros desaparece y el dios lo mira con algo de pena, como si él mismo estuviera sufriendo con todo esto. Nan no entiende nada y se pregunta cómo mierda va a escapar de esta sin una espada a mano.

—Quiero ayudarte. Mi madre y yo, los dos, siempre hemos querido lo mismo: ayudarlos. Ella en este momento está hablando con, ¿cómo es que se llama ahora? Ah, sí, Pei.

Sonidos de alarma suenan en su cabeza y se sobresalta, mirando con resentimiento a Eros.

—¿Afrodita está con Pei? Así que, ¿cuál es el plan? ¿Tú me atacas a mi mientras ella se encarga de él?

—Nosotros no queremos atacarlos, ya te lo dije. Nadie nos toma en serio, lo sé, pero realmente estamos de tu lado, Nico.

—¡Deja de llamarme por esos nombres! ¡Yo soy Nan, no Nico!

—Tú eres todos ellos, Nan.

—¡¿Qué quieres de mi?!

Está acorralado contra la pared, el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. Eros no tiene ningún arma a mano, pero se siente tan peligroso como cualquier otro enemigo al que se haya enfrentado antes.

—Ya te lo dije, quiero ayudarte. Mi madre y yo, ambos, queremos que tú y Pei tengan una oportunidad. Una de verdad.

—¡Deja de decir eso!

—Es la verdad. Somos los dioses del amor, siempre hemos querido que el amor triunfe, y un amor como el de Pei y tú…

—¡Sólo lo conozco hace una semana! ¡Ni siquiera eso!

—Tú sabes que lo amas. Una semana o tres mil años, el amor no conoce tiempo. Sólo queremos ayudarlos, tienes que creerme…

Tiene ganas de llorar de la impotencia. Quiere protegerse y proteger a Pei, pero no sabe qué es lo que tiene que hacer. ¿Por qué los dioses no pueden dejarlos en paz? Niceto, Numerius, Nicholas, Nazaire, Nico… no quiere saber quiénes son ellos, no quiere más problemas, sólo quiere llegar al Campamento Mestizo y tener una vida lo más normal posible.

Y, sin embargo… hay algo que le dice que debería confiar en Eros, aunque no tenga ningún sentido.

—¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

Eros le sonríe, intentando darle ánimos. Es una pena que Nan no confíe en los dioses, porque sino se sentiría mucho más tranquilo.

—Si te explicara en este momento lo que ocurre… no me entenderías. Ese es el problema, el motivo por el que siempre las cosas salen mal: ustedes tienen la historia incompleta, sólo conocen una fracción del total. La primera vez fue un caso especial, claro, como todas las primeras veces, pero luego… ¿cómo podrían defenderse de algo que apenas conocen?

—Tienes razón, no te entiendo.

Con un movimiento de manos, Eros hace parecer un pequeño frasquito de cristal frente a él, con un líquido de un color turquesa dentro.

—En los comienzos se les enseñaba a los iniciados en las religiones histéricas que, al morir y buscar volver a la vida, debían beber las aguas del río Mnemósine en vez de las del Lete, para que así al regresar al mundo de los vivos no sólo tuvieran los recuerdos de sus vidas pasadas, sino para que además lograran la omnisciencia. Estas son puras patrañas, ¿sabes por qué?

—Yo… algo sé —dice, porque quizás no sepa mucho de todo lo que concierne al mundo de los dioses, pero algo ha aprendido del reino de su padre —. Para volver a la vida, sí o sí debe de beberse agua del Lete. No es una opción, ni un simple capricho. El agua del río Lete no sólo hace que pierdas los recuerdos de tus vidas anteriores, sino que es lo que manda a tu alma de regreso al mundo de los vivos, la que te da la energía suficiente para salir del Inframundo y encontrar un cuerpo.

Eros sonríe con orgullo, como si Nan hubiese hecho algo perfectamente bien.

—¿Y qué mas?

—Y… —vacila un poco, haciendo memoria —. Y… el río Mnemósine. La Omnisciencia. Nadie, ni dios ni mortal, puede soportar todo el conocimiento del universo, de la existencia, es imposible. Beber de sus aguas es veneno, porque no sólo te mata, no. El agua del río Mnemósine hace que tu alma explote, que _desaparezcas_.

—Exacto. Beber las aguas del Mnemósine hace que tu esencia misma se desintegra, te borra de la existencia. A menos…

—¿A menos? —pregunta, porque hasta donde él sabía ahí terminaba la historia.

La sonrisa que le da Eros podría iluminar ciudades enteras.

—A menos que antes hayas bebido del río Lete. Verás, _Nan_ , todo viene en pares. El ying y el yang y todo eso. La oscuridad tiene la luz, el bien tiene al mal, el agua al fuego. Y el olvido, mi querido mestizo, tiene a la memoria. El agua del río Mnemósine no está para llevarte al estado de omnisciencia…

—Está para hacerte recordar —susurra, mirando fijamente el frasquito que le tiende Eros —. Esta no es mi primera vida.

—No.

Toma el frasquito, destapándolo. Se lo acerca a los labios, pero antes de que llegue a beberlo, Eros lo para.

—Realmente quiero ayudarlos, pero también quiero que sepas lo que haces. Eres consciente de que una vez que bebas esto no habrá vuelta atrás, ¿verdad? No puedes dejar de saber algo, no puedes olvidarlo.

Nan niega con la cabeza.

—Tenías razón.

Eros frunce el ceño, sin entender.

—¿En qué?

—Estoy enamorado de Pei.

Nan bebe todo el contenido del frasco y recuerda.

 

**Troya, Grecia. 1209 a. C.**

A su alrededor Troya arde, sus muros cayendo a pedazos, el reino entero desmoronándose, pero en lo único que puede pensar es en que debe encontrar a Parmenio. No le importa traicionar a sus camaradas, a su reino, lo único que tiene en mente es que debe encontrar a Parmenio y _huir_.

Han pasado tantos años en guerra que ya había olvidado que algún día debía terminar.

Troya arde y los hombres mueren a su alrededor, los niños lloran desconsoladamente, las mujeres son tiradas contra el lodo mientras los guerreros se divierten con ellas y Niceto tiene ganas de vomitar.

Corre esquivando aliados y enemigos, viajando por las sombras para no dejar rincón de Troya sin recorrer, buscando desesperadamente a la única persona que ha llegado a amar en toda su vida.

Ya no le importa Esparta, hace ya mucho tiempo que ha dejado de hacerlo. No le importa su gloria ni la de su tierra, no le importa el honor manchado de Menelao ni la estúpida Helena, mucho menos lo que quieran los dioses. Nada en el mundo volverá a importarle si no puede encontrar a Parmenio, si no puede besarlo una vez más, si no puede sacarlo con vida de este infierno.

Toda su vida se ha considerado un guerrero, lo criaron para ser precisamente eso y nada más. Sin embargo, ahora viene a caer en la cuenta de que es un amante, ¿quién lo hubiera dicho? O quizás, piensa, mientras asesina a un troyano que intenta atacarlo, sea los dos. Quizás no se puede ser uno sin ser lo otro.

El amor y la guerra tienen reglas parecidas, no por nada Afrodita y Ares se atraen, enredados en un juego del que nunca quedan sobrevivientes.

—¡Niceto!

Su corazón se detiene por un instante y entonces vuelve a latir, con mucha más fuerza que antes. Corre hacia Parmenio y lo estrecha en sus brazos, enterrando el rostro en la curva de su cuello, apretando con fuerza los labios y los ojos para no llorar de alivio.

Parmenio está vivo. _Vivo_.

—Estás vivo. Creí que te había perdido… creí…

—Estoy aquí, estoy contigo.

Se besan y Troya arde, la ciudad impenetrable vencida tras diez años. Se abrazan con desesperación, se besan con alivio, está llorando y ya no le quedan fuerzas para sentirse avergonzado por eso, porque Parmenio está y ya nada más importa. Sólo él, sólo Parmenio, sólo _ellos_.

—Quise advertirte… intenté decírtelo, pero recién me enteré anoche y cuando fui a tu cuarto no estabas y…

—Lo siento, lo siento, me habían mandado a llamar y yo…

—Debería haberte buscado, debería habértelo advertido, debería…

—Niceto, Niceto…

No pueden dejar de besarse y abrazarse, de tocar el cuerpo del otro buscando alguna herida que aún no hayan visto, temerosos de que todo sea una alucinación y en cualquier momento encuentren al otro muerto en un charco de sangre.

Aún no puede creer que haya encontrado a Parmenio con vida y en lo único que puede pensar es que deben salir de este caos cuanto antes, o será demasiado tarde.

Se separa apenas de su amante, lo suficiente para poder verlo directamente a la cara y se maldice al notar que le tiemblan las manos. Por primera vez en su vida tiene miedo, pero no es por él mismo.

—Parmenio, debemos irnos. No queda mucho tiempo, no quieren dejar a ningún troyano con vida.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo quieres que nos vayamos?

—Puedo transportarnos por las sombras. Podemos aparecer en la otra punta del mundo, lejos de todo esto.

Parmenio niega con la cabeza.

—Niceto… no puedo dejar a mi pueblo, _nos están matando_.

Tiene ganas de llorar, de arrodillarse y suplicar.

—Por favor, Parmenio, _por favor_. Aquí está todo perdido, pero tú y yo… _nosotros_ aún podemos escapar, podemos empezar una nueva vida en otro lugar. Juntos.

—¿Juntos? —pregunta su amante, casi sin aliento, mirándolo con un dejo de esperanza en sus ojos.

—Juntos.

Un instante eterno pasa y entonces Parmenio lo besa, para luego asentir repetidamente.

—De acuerdo. Tú y yo. Juntos.

Lo abraza con fuerza, temblando. De alegría, de miedo o de alivio, no está seguro.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Lo único que necesitamos es… —suelta todo el aire de golpe, abriendo bien grandes los ojos. Las rodillas le ceden y todo duele demasiado, no puede respirar.

—¡Niceto!

El grito desesperado de Parmenio desgarra la noche y ambos caen al piso. Su amante intenta sacarle las flechas que le han clavado en la espalda, pero eso sólo hace que duela más y se muerde los labios para no gritar, haciendo que sangren.

Gira un poco el rostro y, detrás de él y a unos metros, puede ver a Neoptólemo y a Filoctetes, sus arcos en mano, mirándolo con desprecio.

—Un traidor entre nosotros —dice Neoptólemo —. Deberíamos haberlo esperado de un hijo de Hades.

—¡Niceto! ¡Niceto! ¡Tienes que resistir! ¡Tienes que…!

Pero Parmenio no puede terminar de hablar, porque dos flechas se le clavan en el pecho. Niceto siente como la vida se le escapa de las manos y con las últimas fuerzas que le quedan abraza a su amante, que también lo envuelve en sus brazos.

—Te amo —susurra, cerrando los ojos.

—Yo también te amo.

La voz de Parmenio es lo último que escucha antes de morir.

 

**Aquileia, Imperio Romano. 385 d. C.**

—¡Suban! ¡Rápido! ¡Ahora!

Puede escuchar gritos a lo lejos y sabe que en cualquier momento van a encontrarlos. Los pegasos relinchan, agitados, mientras los cuatro semidioses que vinieron a salvar lloran desconsoladamente.

Suben dos a un pegaso y los otros dos en el otro, y los niños los miran alarmados cuando ven que él y Numerius no suben con ellos.

—¿Qué esperan? ¡Súbanse! —dice entre sollozos la mayor de los cuatro, una hija de Deméter de trece años.

Los gritos se escuchan cada vez más cerca y no tienen mucho tiempo.

 _Debemos irnos, mi señor_ , le dice uno de los pegasos y él asiente.

—Los pegasos no soportaran el peso de tres personas. Váyanse, _ahora_.

—¡Pero…!

—¡Ahora!

Los pegasos levantan vuelo y los niños los llaman a gritos, rogándoles que no los dejen. En pocos segundos se elevan lo suficiente para parecer pequeñas manchas contra el cielo azul y, para cuando se pierden de vista, los gritos de aquellos que los persiguen se escuchan muy cerca.

Toma la mano de Numerius y comienza a correr, sin ninguna dirección fija. Están cansados, llevan horas sin dormir y hace días que no comen, sus energías casi agotadas. Han podido poner a salvo a los semidioses que vinieron a buscar y eso sabe a victoria, aunque en cualquier momento los atrapen.

Ni Anaklusmos ni la espada de Numerius podrán defenderlos de sus enemigos. Los semidioses deben proteger a los humanos de los monstruos, por eso sus armas no pueden herir a los mortales. Pero, ¿qué pasa cuando los mortales son los que atacan a los semidioses? ¿Cómo se defienden entonces?

Eso es algo que nadie había tenido en cuenta antes, ¿verdad? Los semidioses podían matarse entre ellos o con los monstruos, pero jamás iban a morir a manos de los que debían proteger.

Que estúpidos.

Numerius se tropieza y Plubius intenta ayudarlo a levantarse, pero está agotado y las fuerzas no le alcanzan. Se arrodilla junto a él, juntando sus frentes y abrazándolo con fuerzas.

—¡Vete! —le ruega Numerius, temblando por la impotencia.

—No me voy a ir sin ti, estás loco si crees que voy a hacerlo.

—Por favor… te amo… por favor, vete.

Numerius llora y a Plubius lo destroza verlo así. Si tan sólo tuviera las energías para sacarlos de aquí, si fuera lo suficientemente fuerte…

A lo lejos puede ver a la turba de aquilianos, acercándose con espadas y antorchas, gritando enfurecidos, clamando por su sangre. La gente que deben proteger está a punto de matarlos y Plubius siente las lágrimas caer por sus propias mejillas, de impotencia, de bronca, de tristeza.

—Te amo. Numerius, _te amo_.

—Y yo a ti. Te amo… te amo…

La turba los alcanza e intentan separarlo de Numerius, pero Plubius se aferra a él con las últimas energías que le quedan. Siente como lo golpean, como el acero desgarra su piel pero no le importa, lo único que le interesa es estar con Numerius en lo que saben son los últimos minutos de su vida.

—¡Plubius!

Con lo último que le queda, se desata del agarre de los aquilianos, tomando el rostro de Numerius y besándolo con fuerza. Siente como alguien le atraviesa el pecho con una espada y duele, la vida escapándosele en cuestión de segundos.

Antes de morir, Plubius tiene el placer de probar una última vez la boca de Numerius.

 

**Londres, Inglaterra. 1596 d. C.**

No vuelve a ver a Philippe hasta que los ponen a ambos en la hoguera, sujetando con fuerza sus muñecas contra los mástiles, la gente amontonándose a su alrededor para ver como los dos actores sodomitas mueren en las llamas.

Sólo han sido dos días, pero se siente como una eternidad y el sólo ver el rostro de Philippe hace que las fuerzas vuelvan a él, aunque haya pasado los últimos dos días sin comer y sin dormir, siendo torturado por los guardias de su celda. Philippe siempre ha tenido ese efecto en él, el poder para darle el impulso de continuar a pesar de todo.

—¿Qué hace un chico como tú en una hoguera como está? —bromea Philippe, la voz quebrada y el rostro cansado, su cuerpo manteniéndose de pie sólo porque está amarrado al mástil de madera.

—Me dijeron que era un buen lugar para conocer hombres…

Philippe suelta una carcajada, pero enseguida se calla a causa del dolor y Nicholas ve una mancha de sangre fresca en la parte baja de su abdomen. Imagina que los últimos dos días no deben haber sido mucho mejor para Philippe que para él y una nueva ola de odio le nace desde lo más profundo de su alma hacia Gabriel Spenser, el maldito que los delató.

El alguacil comienza a anunciar a los gritos sus crímenes y sus pecados y Nicholas sabe que les queda poco tiempo. En el público ve a aquellos que alguna vez se dijeron sus amigos, los actores que trabajaban con ellos en _The Pembroke’s Men_ , la gente que iba a aplaudirlos en el teatro. Nadie salió a defenderlos en el “juicio” que les hicieron, nadie pidió por ellos.

Aquellos que ayer les juraban amistad, hoy se acumulan alrededor de la hoguera, mirándolos con reprobación y asco. Hipócritas, todos ellos. ¿Cómo es que dicen? Ah, sí, _quien esté libre de pecados que arroje la primera piedra_. Al menos los olímpicos admiten que se matan entre ellos por beneficio propio.

—Nicholas… —la voz de Philippe es casi un susurro y Nicholas siente que se le parte el corazón al oírlo así.

Odia a Inglaterra por condenarlos y a los dioses por abandonarlos. Porque esto es obra de ellos, sin lugar a dudas. No es casualidad que apenas un mes después de que les pidieran que se separasen, Gabriel los delatara.

—¿Sí, Philippe?

—No me arrepiento de nada.

Y a pesar de todo no puede evitar sonreír, ¿cómo es que este hombre le da fuerzas, incluso para enfrentar su propia muerte?

—Yo tampoco.

El alguacil termina de leer sus crímenes y alguien acerca la antorcha a la paja, haciendo que la hoguera arda en cuestión de segundos. Nicholas se siente paralizado por el miedo, porque a pesar de ser el hijo de Hades _no quiere morir_ , no aún, no tan pronto.

Y, aún más importante, no quiere que la única persona que ha amado muera de una forma tan horrible, no cuando sabe que no les espera nada agradable allá abajo.

—¡Nicholas! ¡Nicholas, mírame!

Mira a Philippe, las llamas alcanzando sus pies y comenzando a treparle por el cuerpo. Nicholas siente su propia carne arder y duele, el dolor más grande que ha sentido en su vida. No puede evitar llorar del dolor, pero no grita, nadie merece escuchar su dolor.

—¡Nicholas, te amo!

—¡Yo también te amo! ¡Te amo!

Lo último que ve antes de morir son los ojos de Philippe, que lo mira con el mismo amor de la primera vez.

 

**París, Francia. 1832 d. C.**

La barricada cae y Pierre ve a sus compañeros de lucha derrumbarse a diestra y siniestra, perdiendo la vida en un esfuerzo en vano por salvarse. Intenta no ver el rostro de nadie, porque no quiere reconocer a un conocido entre la pila de cuerpos que se acumulan a su alrededor.

No cree poder soportar confiar su peor sospecha: todos sus amigos están muertos.

Los gritos desgarradores cortan el aire y el olor a pólvora se impregna en su ropa y en su piel y Pierre se defiende como puede, matando a cualquier miembro de la Guardia Nacional que se acerque a él. Nunca había tomado las vidas de tantas personas antes y se siente enfermo de sólo pensar en todo lo que ha hecho en las últimas veinticuatro horas.

Los pocos de su bando que siguen en pie comienzan a tocar a las casas de los vecinos, rogando porque les abran las puertas de sus hogares, porque les extiendan una mano, porque luchen junto a ellos, porque se levanten contra el gobierno que los está matando de hambre y de miedo.

Es inútil: nadie les hace caso, el pueblo que han intentado salvar les niega la última esperanza de sobrevivir para luchar un día más.

—¡Pierre!

Se gira, su arma cargada y lista para disparar al miembro de la Guardia Nacional que se le acerca, cuando ve su rostro y el arma se le cae de las manos, cruzando la distancia que lo separa de Nazaire en dos zancadas, estrechándolo entre sus brazos.

Las nubes de pólvora no le permiten ver mucho más allá de su nariz y, en un arranque de miedo y alivio, besa a Nazaire con fuerza, porque la posibilidad de que sea la última vez que pueda hacerlo es enorme y no quiere morirse sin hacerle entender una última vez lo mucho que lo ama, todo lo que significa para él.

Nazaire se separa de él, lo suficiente para poder juntar sus frentes, abrazándolo con fuerza.

—Pierre, debemos irnos. No queda mucho tiempo, no quieren dejar a ningún rebelde con vida.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo quieres que nos vayamos? ¡La barricada ha caído! ¡Estamos rodeados!

—Puedo transportarnos por las sombras. Podemos aparecer en la otra punta del mundo, lejos de todo esto.

Niega con la cabeza, no puede hacer eso. Aunque tenga miedo, aunque esta sea una lucha perdida… no puede.

—Nazaire… no puedo dejar a mi compañeros, _nos están matando_.

—Por favor, Pierre, _por favor_. Aquí está todo perdido, pero tú y yo… _nosotros_ aún podemos escapar, podemos empezar una nueva vida en otro lugar. Juntos. Voy a dejar a la Guardia Nacional, ya no me importa. Tú y yo. _Juntos_.

—¿Juntos? —le pregunta, casi sin aliento, mirándolo con un dejo de esperanza en sus ojos.

—Juntos.

Es egoísta, pero ya no le importa. Hace tiempo que Nazaire es lo único importante en su vida.

Besa a su amante, para luego asentir repetidamente.

—De acuerdo. Tú y yo. Juntos.

Nazaire vuelve a besarlo, la felicidad y el alivio obvios en su rostro.

—Lo único que necesitamos es…

El chico le sigue hablando, pero la nube de pólvora se disipa un poco y lo único que Pierre puede ver son los miembros de la Guardia Nacional que se acercan a ellos, miradas rabiosas en sus rostros y las armas apuntando a la espalda de Nazaire.

En un arranque de adrenalina lo abraza y lo da vuelta, protegiéndolo con su propio cuerpo y las balas impactan con su cuerpo, quitándole el aire por unos segundos.

Nazaire grita y ambos caen al piso, su amante acurrucándolo en sus brazos, las lágrimas cayendo por su rostro.

—¡Pierre! ¡Pierre, tienes que resistir! ¡Tienes que…!

Las palabras de Nazaire mueren en su boca, porque la Guardia Nacional vuelve a disparar, pegándole en el pecho. Pierre siente como la vida se le escapa poco a poco y, con las últimas fuerzas que le quedan, abraza a su amante, que también lo envuelve en sus brazos.

—Te amo —susurra, cerrando los ojos.

—Yo también te amo.

Nazaire lo abraza contra a él y Pierre entierra el rostro en la curva de su cuello. Lo último que huele antes de morir no es pólvora ni sangre.

Es Nazaire.

 

**Mammoth Cave, Estados Unidos. 2021 d. C.**

La horda de cíclopes les pisa los talones y la forma del suelo del sistema de cuevas no los ayuda a huir con facilidad. Siente el cansancio en los huesos y, en otra oportunidad, la respiración de Percy no sería tan pesada como lo es ahora.

Hace una semana que están en esta misión y la misma cantidad de tiempo desde que no duermen bien. Han estado despiertos las últimas 36 horas, además de que no comen hace más de dos días. Agradece haber podido beber algo de agua de un arroyo que corría a la entrada de las cavernas, porque sino está seguro de que habría desfallecido hace tiempo.

La verdad es que no sabe cómo es que siguen en pie. Si no conociera a los dioses, diría que han decidido hacerles un milagro. Pero los conoce, así que si ellos han intervenido de alguna forma en todo esto, sólo ha sido para empeorar su situación.

Quizás hace un mes hubiese pensado de forma diferente, pero tras el llamado al Olimpo que recibieron y su subsecuente visita, le quedó claro que en estos momentos no son los mestizos favoritos de los dioses.

Es que, a decir verdad, ¿qué esperaban? ¿Que terminaran sólo porque ellos se habían encaprichado con que no debían estar juntos? Ama a Percy y no va a dejar que nada se interpongan entre ellos, ni siquiera los dioses.

El sombrío pensamiento de que todo esto ha sido una trampa de los dioses cruza por su mente, pero intenta alejarlo. Aunque no sea verdad, prefiere vivir en un mundo en el que su padre no conspira contra su vida.

De alguna forma logran engañar a los cíclopes y encerrarse en una de las cuevas más pequeñas del sistema. Quizás no se hayan salvado, pero al menos han ganado unos minutos para poder pensar cómo mierda van a salvarse de esta.

—¿Qué es lo que vamos a…? —comienza a preguntar, agitado, pero Percy lo besa y Nico olvida por unos segundos de qué rayos estaba hablando.

—Hola —le dice el muchacho, una sonrisa triste en sus labios, apoyando su frente contra la suya.

—Hola.

—¿Qué hace un chico como tú en una misión como esta?

A pesar de todo ríe, porque es eso o llorar.

—Me dijeron que era un buen lugar para encontrar hombres.

—Es una pena que te hayan mandado con tu novio, ¿verdad?

Vuelven a besarse y escuchan, a lo lejos, como los cíclopes se gritan entre ellos, intentando encontrarlos. Se aferra a Percy con fuerzas, porque no está seguro de que puedan salir de esta con vida.

—Cielos, Percy, ¿qué vamos a hacer?

Percy niega con la cabeza, el cansancio notorio en su rostro, el peso de la misión y de la traición de los dioses sobre su espalda.

—No lo sé. Esto es una pregunta estúpida pero, ¿puedes sacarnos de aquí a través de las sombras?

Niega con la cabeza, sintiéndose más impotente que nunca.

—No. Estoy demasiado agotado, no tengo energías para viajar solo, mucho menos para llevarnos a los dos. Y, antes que lo digas, aunque pudiera viajar yo, _jamás_ te dejaría aquí indefenso y sin respaldo.

—Lo sé, ese es uno de los tantos motivos por los que te amo.

—Yo también te amo. Siempre te he amado, siempre.

Vuelven a besarse y parece que los cíclopes han descubierto su escondite, porque empieza a escuchar sus rugidos y como golpean las paredes de la cueva, intentando tirarla abajo para llegar a ellos.

Tiene miedo. Tiene miedo por él pero, más que nada, tiene miedo por Percy. No sabe qué haría si Percy muriera y él siguiera con vida.

Probablemente no le sobreviviría mucho.

—Van a matarnos, ¿verdad?

—Nico…

—Soy el hijo del dios de la muerte, Percy, no tienes que mentirme. No le tengo miedo a la muerte, eso es algo natural, en algún momento tiene que pasar. Sé cómo funciona, sé a dónde vamos. Sinceramente, a lo que le tengo miedo es a lo que ocurre antes de la muerte y, más que nada, a verte morir a manos de esos monstruos, incapaz de hacer algo para evitarlo.

Percy lo abraza y Nico esconde su rostro en la curva de su cuello. ¿Qué van a hacer?

—Nico… —comienza a decir Percy, pero de pronto se calla. El muchacho abre los ojos bien grandes y Nico _sabe_ que se le acaba de ocurrir algo.

—¿Percy?

El susodicho lo agarra con fuerza por los hombros, una sonrisa triste en sus labios y la misma mirada cargada de _amor_ de la primera vez.

—Nico… Sí, es verdad. Hoy vamos a morir, es inevitable. Pero… pero eso no significa que _ellos_ deban matarnos.

—¿Qué?

Siente como Percy pone algo en una de sus manos y, al ver lo que es, se encuentra con su espada. Tarda unos instantes en entender lo que Percy le está diciendo y, cuando lo hace, deja caer el arma, jadeando sonoramente y mirando con horror a su novio.

—No puedo hacer esto sin ti. —El muchacho suelta una risa, negando con la cabeza —. _Literalmente_ no puedo hacerlo sin ti. No llego a mi punto débil y tú sabes dónde queda.

—Percy…

—Nico, no quiero que ellos te maten. Por todos los dioses, ¿sabes lo que nos harían si llegan a nosotros? —Más golpes se escuchan en las paredes de las cuevas y puede ver como una de ellas comienza a rajarse —. No quiero ni imaginarme lo que nos harían si nos tuvieran en sus manos. Si hoy tengo que morir, si mi vida tiene que acabar aquí… Nico, sería un honor morir en tus manos.

Ambos están llorando, no sabe si de impotencia, de dolor o de tristeza. Quizás es por amor, porque Nico ha aceptado incluso antes de ser consciente de eso, porque él tampoco quiere que esos monstruos maten a Percy, ni que lo torturen antes de hacerlo. Porque morir a manos de la persona que amas es una de las mejores formas de morir siendo quienes son, porque jamás estuvo entre sus posibilidades vivir una larga y próspera vida.

—Eres raro —dice, las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas y una sonrisa en su rostro.

Ni siquiera es una sonrisa triste. Ha vivido la mejor vida que podría haber tenido, ha amado y ha sido amado, ha conocido la pena y la gloria y se irá con la persona a la que le pertenece su corazón.

¿Qué más podría haber pedido?

—Hasta no hace mucho tú estabas besando a este raro —le dice Percy, abrazándolo, apuntando con Riptide a su espalda.

—Hmm, ¿sabes? Quizás lo bese un rato más.

Posiciona su espada sobre el punto exacto en el que está la zona vulnerable de Percy y el pulso no le tiembla.

—¿En serio?

—Ajá.

Se besan una última vez y, cuando vuelven a mirarse, ambos están en paz.

—¿A la de tres?

—Una.

—Dos.

—Tres.

Su espada atraviesa el punto débil de Percy al mismo tiempo que Riptide se clava en su espalda y todo lo que siente Nico antes de morir es Percy.

Percy. Percy. _Percy_.

 

**Shanghai, China. 2129 d. C.**

Pierde el equilibrio y cae al piso, respirando agitadamente.

Los recuerdos confluyen en su mente, amontonándose, mezclándose, cada vida luchando por ser la más clara y ya no es capaz de distinguir dónde comienza una y dónde acaba la otra. Seis vidas se alinean en su cabeza, los bordes de cada una difusos y ya no sabe si está en Troya o en Londres, si hace cinco días conoció a un chico llamado Nazaire o si está recorriendo el país en busca de mestizos junto a Nico.

 _Nico_.

Incluso en el desastre que es su memoria en estos momentos, entre el caos de vidas y aventuras y tragedias y _todo_ … sólo algo, él es claro. Sólo hay alguien nítido en la maraña que se forma en su cabeza, sólo alguien brilla entre la niebla y se distingue de todo y de todos, haciendo que quizás no sepa bien el cuándo el dónde, pero sí el _quién_.

Niceto.

_Si tú quieres, yo podría… podríamos hacerlo._

Numerius

_No me voy a ir sin ti, estás loco si crees que voy a hacerlo._

Nicholas

_A veces creo que tienes los sesos de alga._

Nazaire

_Creo que… creo que te he amado desde antes de conocerte._

Nico

_Siempre te he amado, siempre._

No importa cómo ni por qué, sólo quién. Nan, Nan, _Nan_.

—Tardarás un poco en acostumbrarte —le comenta Afrodita, poniéndose en cuclillas junto a él y masajeando pequeños círculos en su espalda —. No es común lo de ustedes, _seis vidas_. Se supone que el límite son tres y los pocos que han vivido las tres y han bebido del Mnemósine estando con vida, han estado un poco confundidos al principio. Pero tú y Nan se caracterizan por salirse de las normas y hacer cosas increíbles, así que no me sorprendería que en cualquier momento todo cobrara sentido en esa cabecita de enamorado tuya.

Seis vidas.

Recuerda entrenar tras los muros de Troya, pero también recorrer el Imperio Romano y ensayar un sinfín de obras en los teatros de Londres, estudiar en la Universidad de París. Recuerda a su madre, la misma que tiene ahora, llevándolo de las manos por las calles de Nueva York, sonriéndole.

Y Afrodita tiene razón, poco a poco cada vida toma forma propia, se separa de las demás, se acomoda en una línea invisible que las une, haciendo que ninguna pierda su autonomía pero que de todas formas esté entrelazada con las demás.

—Mierda —dice y Afrodita le da dos palmaditas en la espalda, para luego ayudarlo a incorporarse.

—Yo no podría haberlo dicho mejor. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Nan. Necesito encontrar a Nan.

Hace el amago de volver hacia el interior del McDonalds y buscar a Nan, pero las piernas le ceden y Afrodita tiene que sostenerlo para que no se caiga de frente al piso. Quizás todavía no está tan bien como creía.

—Tranquilo, enamorado. Ya no eres invulnerable, eso fue en la anterior vida.

—Nan… Nico… yo…

—Pei, escúchame —Afrodita le sujeta el rostro, obligándolo a mirarla. Jamás, en ninguna de sus seis vidas, había visto a la diosa tan seria —. Tienes que escucharme, Pei.

—¿Para qué? ¿Qué es lo que quieres de nosotros, Afrodita? En seis vidas jamás intentaste ayudarnos, ¿qué es lo que ha cambiado ahora?

Se aparta de la diosa y entra en el McDonalds, Riptide en mano, buscando a Nan con la mirada, pero no lo ve por ningún lado. Afrodita lo sigue de cerca y Pei se pregunta qué es lo que estará viendo la gente a través de la Niebla, porque la gente los mira de reojo pero nadie dice nada.

El baño está vacío, sin rastros de Nan o Eros en él.

Pei se gira hacia Afrodita, empuñando a Riptide. La diosa no se inmuta, pero lo mira con una mezcla de pena y cansancio en el rostro.

—¿Dónde está?

—¿Y yo cómo voy a saber? Estuve contigo, ¿recuerdas?

—Si los dioses le hicieron algo…

—¡Pei!

Afrodita vuelve a agarrarlo por los hombros, sacudiéndolo un poco.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres de nosotros?

—Que tengan una oportunidad.

Se aparta de la diosa, refregándose los ojos. De pronto está cansado, demasiados años, demasiadas vidas, demasiados fracasos. Lo único que quiere, lo único que _siempre_ ha querido, es poder estar con Nan.

—Te escucho.

—Soy la diosa del amor, Pei. Sé que te cuesta creerlo, que no confías en mí, pero a mi me gusta que el amor triunfe. Recuerdas a Paris y a Helena…

—Recuerdo que por tu culpa entramos en guerra, sí.

Afrodita suspira, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—¿Eso es lo único que recuerdas? Paris y Helena se amaban. Sí, las circunstancias eran terribles, pero se amaban. Pero lo más importante: si Paris nunca hubiese ido a buscar a Helena, tú jamás hubieses conocido a Nan. A Niceto.

—Yo…

Y eso es cierto, ¿verdad? Jamás hubiese pisado Esparta si no fuera porque debían ir a buscar a Helena.

—Jamás creí que el Consejo de los Doce se tomaría tan mal que ustedes dos estuvieran juntos. La primera vez fue triste, porque algo que nadie les enseña, pero yo _siento_ el amor. Lo siento en mis huesos, en mi sangre. La Antigua Grecia nunca fue mi periodo favorito, ¿sabes? Demasiadas tragedias. Yo amo los finales felices, debo de haber sido la primera enamorada del amor de la historia. Ustedes se amaban tanto y ver cómo no les permitían estar juntos _dolía_.

¿Lo peor de todo? Afrodita está siendo sincera. Ahora más que nunca, Pei es muy bueno leyendo a los dioses. Sabe cuándo dicen la verdad, cuándo mienten, cuándo te enredan con sus palabras para que creas lo que ellos quieren sin necesidad de decírtelo.

Afrodita no le está mintiendo y no sabe qué hacer con eso.

—Pero algo extraño pasó cuando murieron —dice la diosa y luego hace una pausa. Afrodita lo mira como si estuviera intentando descifrar un acertijo, algo que ya le ha pasado en otras ocasiones. Finalmente las cosas empiezan a tomar sentido, al menos —. Pei, ¿qué recuerdas del tiempo en que estuviste muerto?

—¿Qué?

—De cuando estuviste muerto, el tiempo entre una vida y otra, ¿qué recuerdas?

Intenta hacer memoria, pero no encuentra nada. Recuerda a la perfección seis vidas, pero no el tiempo entre ellas.

—No… no recuerdo nada —dice, perplejo, porque tendría que hacerlo. ¿A dónde se ha ido ese tiempo perdido?

—Exacto. Al morir, sus almas desaparecieron.

—¿Qué?

—Desaparecieron, se esfumaron. Hades buscó por cada rincón del Inframundo, pero sus almas no estaban en ningún lado. No fueron ante los jueces para que decidieran a dónde debían ir, no estaban en los Elíseos, ni en Asfódelos. Sus almas… _desaparecieron_. Y, entonces, más de mil años después… ustedes volvieron a nacer.

—El Imperio Romano.

Afrodita asiente.

—¿Cómo era posible que hubiesen reencarnado? Sólo a aquellos que van a los Campos Elíseos y deciden alcanzar la Isla de los Bienaventurados se les da la posibilidad de volver a la vida, ¿cómo era posible que ustedes lo hubiesen hecho, entonces? Si la primera vez los dioses creían que eran peligrosos juntos, la segunda la certeza de que debían ser eliminados era aún mayor.

—Pero volvimos una tercera vez.

—Así es. Y no sólo eso: las tres veces fueron semidioses. Dudo que lo sepas, pero es muy raro que dos veces seguidas sean mestizos. ¿Tres? Imposible. Y, sin embargo, ustedes lo hicieron. Pero cuando murieron en Inglaterra, el Consejo de los Doce creyó que ya había acabado todo. Es decir, el límite de veces en que un alma puede vivir en esta tierra es tres. ¿Una más? Imposible.

—Me gusta hacer lo imposible —dice, sacándole una sonrisa a la diosa.

—Sí, lo he notado. Así que estamos en Francia y ustedes están vivos otra vez. ¿Y sabes qué? El Olimpo era un desastre, ¿cómo era posible que hubiesen vuelto una cuarta vez? Era la primera vez que pasaba. Y no sólo eso, seguíamos sin tener rastro de a dónde iban sus almas cuando morían. Los Tres Grandes estaban alterados y no paraban de discutir. Zeus culpaba a tu padre y a Hades por traerlos a la vida una y otra vez.

—Y volvimos a morir.

—Y volvieron a nacer. Incluso habiendo nacido casi setenta años antes que tú, Nico de todas formas terminó viviendo en tu misma época gracias a su tiempo en el Lotus Hotel. Hay algunas cosas que debes saber para este punto. Primero, ustedes se volvían más y más fuertes con cada vida. En Estados Unidos tú podías controlar ríos, lagos y mares, cualquier cuerpo de agua te obedecía. Nico era capaz de levantar ejércitos de muertos, cosas que en vidas anteriores era incapaz de hacer.

Eso es verdad. Ahora que recuerda todo, nota como su poder fue incrementando cada vez. Incluso en esta vida es mucho más fuerte que la anterior. Los dioses le temen a todo lo que sea más fuerte que ellos y realmente duele saber que su padre nunca dejó de votar por su muerte en vez de intentar otra cosa.

—Y, segundo, cada vez éramos más los que opinábamos que lo mejor era que les diéramos una oportunidad. Verás, Pei, a lo largo de todas sus vidas, ustedes han hecho algunos amigos allá arriba. No soy la única que se ha encariñado con ustedes. Como ahora recordarás, muchos dioses han ido trabando amistad con ustedes a lo largo de los siglos.

—Apolo y yo entrenábamos juntos en Troya y Artemisa a veces se nos unía. Y en el Imperio Romano Hefesto me enseñó a forjar una espada. Demeter… Demeter solía ir a ver nuestras obras en Londres, y las musas a veces la acompañaban. Yo… yo lo recuerdo, no siempre nos odiábamos.

Afrodita le da una sonrisa triste, negando con la cabeza.

—No te odiamos, Pei. Ni a ti ni a Nan. Bueno, quizás Zeus sí los odia, y ciertamente Hades no te aprecia mucho, Ares tampoco. Pero todos los demás… no los odiamos. Siempre han sido los mestizos más fuertes y valientes de sus generaciones, ¿cómo podríamos odiarlos?

—Pero de todas formas votaron porque nos separáramos —acusa y Afrodita suspira.

—Era lo necesario para evitar entrar en guerra entre nosotros. Los apreciábamos, pero siempre hemos sido algo egoístas.

—¿Qué ha cambiado? Si estás aquí, contándome todo esto… si me has devuelto mis recuerdos, ¿qué ha cambiado?

La sonrisa de Afrodita cambia, volviéndose inmensa, radiante.

—Hay algo curioso sobre esta oportunidad, Pei. Dime, ¿cuál es la diferencia más importante que has encontrado con todas las otras vidas? ¿Qué la distingue de las demás?

Se pasa una mano por el cabello, nervioso. Aún necesita encontrar a Nan, pero primero tiene que descifrar qué rayos está pasando, por qué los dioses están rompiendo con el molde que vida tras vida les han impuesto.

Piensa, escarbando en su memoria, diseccionando las cinco vidas que ha llevado y la que está viviendo ahora, buscando la diferencia entre ellas. Son todas tan diferentes que no sabe dónde empezar, no sabe por dónde buscar primero.

Si Annabeth estuviera aquí, seguramente ya tendría la respuesta…

 _Annabeth_.

—La gente —dice, mirando con incredulidad a Afrodita, la cual lo mira con orgullo —. No todos, pero los más importantes, ellos…

— _Exacto_. Esta vez, Pei, han traído a _otros_ con ustedes. Aquellos que más los han marcado a lo largo de cinco vidas han vuelto en esta sexta para cruzarse en sus caminos. Tu madre es la misma que tuviste en la última vida y la de Nan es la misma que tuvo en el Imperio Romano. Cada una la más importante para ustedes, han vuelto, incluso cuando no tenían ningún derecho a hacerlo. Y no sólo ellas: amigos y hermanos de todas las vidas han vuelto y, sí, quizás aún no tienen la misma relación con ellos, pero están aquí, están _vivos_ , _ustedes_ los han traído.

—Pero… ¿cómo…?

—¿Cómo pueden haber traído gente con ustedes? No lo sé, quizás de la misma forma en que han vuelto cinco veces, la misma forma en la que han desaparecido de los radares al morir, la misma forma en la que _siempre_ se encuentran, no importa cómo ni dónde.

No sólo tiene que lidiar con seis vidas en su cabeza, sino que además debe intentar sacar algo en claro de todo esto que le está diciendo Afrodita. ¿Cómo rayos va a saber él que está pasando?

—¿Cómo rayos voy a saber qué está pasando?

Afrodita sonríe, divertida, y él ya se está cansando de todo esto. Sólo quiere encontrar a Nan y huir con él lejos de aquí, no importa a dónde, sólo que estén ellos dos juntos. ¿Quién sabe cuánto van a durar con vida esta vez?

—Por supuesto que no sabes qué está pasando. Nadie lo sabe, pero yo tengo una teoría, ¿sabes? Todos los dioses creen que es una tontería, pero al menos a mi se me ocurre algo. —Mira expectante a Afrodita y sabe que la mujer está disfrutando de su impaciencia —. Ya te lo he dicho antes, Pei: he visto pocos amores tan resistentes como el que tienes con Nan. ¿Y sabes qué es lo que creo? Eso mismo es lo que los trae de vuelta, una y otra vez, una y otra vez. _Amor_.

—¿Qué?

La diosa suelta una carcajada.

—Amor, Pei, amor. Lo único más fuerte que los dioses, algo que la mayoría ignora o desprecia, algo que siempre es desvalorizado. El amor es lo que mueve al mundo, la gente hace locuras por amor. El amor es más viejo que todo, Pei. Antes de que yo existiera, antes del Olimpo y los titanes, antes de Urano y Gea, antes del Caos… el amor siempre ha existido. Los dioses no pueden controlar al amor, Pei, obedece otras reglas. Por supuesto, nadie me toma en serio cuando hablo, pero estoy acostumbrada a que no valoren mi elemento.

—Pero… pero… no entiendo.

—Nadie lo entiende, Pei, ni siquiera yo. Y, sin embargo, aquí están tú y Nan, juntos una vez más.

 _Juntos_.

—¿Por qué me dices todo esto? ¿Por qué nos han devuelto nuestros recuerdos? ¿Qué ha cambiado?

—Nada, todo —dice con una sonrisa enigmática Afrodita y Pei _odia_ cuando los dioses hacen eso —. Como cambiar, no ha cambiado nada: los Tres Grandes siguen sin querer que estén juntos y ustedes lo están.

—¿Pero?

—Pero… verás, Pei, nosotros somos egoístas, pero tampoco desalmados. ¿Crees que es fácil para Poseidón y Hades ver morir a sus hijos de forma trágica una y otra vez? ¿Sobre todo cuando la orden ha sido, de cierta forma, dada por ellos? No, no lo es. No sólo eso: el resto del Consejo de los Doce y la mayoría de los dioses menores estamos cansados de verlos morir, cuando nunca han hecho nada para merecerlo. Sí, son un peligro en potencia, pero jamás han hecho algo para ganarse nuestra desconfianza. Y no sólo eso, ustedes _siguen_ volviendo. ¿Y si la forma de hacer que eso pare es dándoles la oportunidad que ya han demostrado que merecen? Los Tres Grandes están tan desesperados que están dispuestos a tomar el riesgo.

Deja escapar todo el aire de sus pulmones y está seguro de que tiembla un poco. Mira a Afrodita, la esperanza corriendo por sus venas. La diosa lo mira casi con ternura y quizás es cierto, quizás Afrodita siempre estuvo de su lado. O quizás no, pero ya no importa, porque… porque…

—¿Podemos…? ¿Podemos estar juntos?

—Sí, Pei. Pueden estar juntos.

—Pero hace dos días… hace dos días Ares me dijo…

Afrodita bufa, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Lo sé. Los humanos no son los únicos con la capacidad de tropezar mil veces con la misma piedra. Antes de usar mi idea, los dioses querían probar una última vez si los escuchaban.

—Pero… nuestros recuerdos… ¿por qué?

La diosa vuelve a ponerse seria y todo esto es demasiado surrealista. Está en el baño de hombres del McDonalds, con la diosa del amor diciéndole que el Olimpo le ha dado el visto bueno para que esté con Nan, mientras que éste último está desaparecido.

—Ya te lo dije: ustedes tenían la historia incompleta, sólo conocían una fracción del total. Para que realmente entendieran lo que significaba todo esto, para que tuvieran en cuenta la enorme oportunidad que les estamos dando, para que sepan cómo podría haber terminado todo esta vez… ¿Cómo pueden entender lo magnánimos que estamos siendo, si sólo conocen una pequeñísima parte de la historia?

—Magnánimos… —susurra, negando con la cabeza y, de todas formas, no puede evitar sonreír.

Debería estar furioso. Debería comenzar una rebelión, debería buscar a Nan y levantarse contra el Olimpo, tirarlo abajo piedra por piedra. Debería odiar a su padre y a Afrodita y a todos los dioses, debería decirles que se metan su magnanimidad por sus celestiales culos.

Y, sin embargo, lo único que puede sentir es alivio. Al final, devolverles sus recuerdos fue una buena idea, pero no por lo que los dioses creen.

Viendo sus vidas pasadas, viendo todo lo que sufrieron Nan y él, viendo todo lo que podría sufrir ahora… ya no quiere seguir luchando. Por una vez quiere disfrutar de lo que tiene, quiere besar a Nan sin sentir que una espada pende sobre sus cabezas. Quiere disfrutar de la vida con la persona que ama, con la que siempre ha amado.

—Tengo que encontrar a Nan —dice, saliendo del baño.

Afrodita lo sigue de cerca y la gente los mira muy mal al salir juntos, pero a Pei no le importa. Lo único que le importa es…

Parado contra el auto y junto a Eros, está Nan.

—Creo que han encontrado lo que buscaban, madre —le comenta Eros a Afrodita, pero Pei ya no puede oírlos.

Está corriendo hacia Nan antes de ser consciente de ello. El chico hace lo mismo y cuando se encuentran es como si dos mundos colisionaran, como si todo dejara de existir y lo único que importa es Nan, todo lo que Pei _siente_ es Nan.

Es como si lo viera por primera vez, porque ahora todo lo que ha sido, todo lo que ha hecho brilla bajo una nueva luz. Quiere besarlo y abrazarlo y tocarlo, no quiere soltarlo más. Acuna el rostro de Nan en sus manos, pero no es capaz de besarlo, una risa tonta escapándosele de los labios.

Nan también ríe y llora y, ¿Pei también está llorando? Oh, cielos, son un desastre.

—Hola.

—Hola.

—¿Qué…? —comienza, parando por la risa —. ¿Qué hace un chico como tú en un estacionamiento como este?

Nan ríe y finalmente se besan y todo es torpe y nuevo y viejo y Pei no lo querría de otra forma.

—Me dijeron que era un buen lugar para conocer hombres.

—Nico…

—Percy…

Vuelven a besarse, desesperados por besar al otro, por saber que esto no es un sueño, que es real. Se han visto hace menos de veinte minutos, pero siente que ha pasado una eternidad, que han pasado más de tres mil años y este es el chico del que se enamoró en Esparta, el que recorrió a su lado el Imperio Romano, el mismo que actuó a su lado en los escenarios de Londres, ese que se escabullía en sus habitaciones en París, el que luchó a su lado en Estados Unidos.

Es el que ha elegido siempre, el que volvería a elegir.

—Fui a buscarte al baño y no estabas —dice, aún sin soltarlo.

—Sí… apenas recuperé mi memoria entré en pánico y, como de pronto recordaba como hacerlo, viajé por las sombras a otro lugar —confiesa Nan, viéndose avergonzado —. Me sentía culpable.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Porque, Philippe, siempre que estás conmigo terminas _muerto_. Y siempre es de forma terrible. No quería… no _quiero_ que eso te pase otra vez —dice el muchacho, la tristeza reflejada en su rostro. Pero entonces sonríe y vuelve a besarlo, abrazándolo con fuerza —. Pero Eros me siguió y me dijo que los dioses van a permitirnos estar juntos. Además de un montón de cosas más que decidí ignorar para no odiarlos más de lo que ya lo hago.

—Nicholas… —Vuelve a besarlo, porque está descubriendo que ya no puede pasar mucho tiempo sin hacer eso —. Nicholas, mírame: lo que pasó… _todas_ las veces que pasó… no fue tu culpa. Ni tuya, ni mía. Y, aunque los dioses volvieran a decirnos que no podemos estar juntos… A mi no me importa. Sólo me importas tú. No me arrepiento de nada.

Está seguro de que los dos están llorando de vuelta y la gente que pasa por el estacionamiento los mira raro, pero no le importa.

—Yo tampoco, Parmenio.

No puede evitar reír.

—Nico.

—Plubius.

—Nazaire.

—Pierre

—Nicholas.

—Philippe… —el chico no puede seguir a causa de la risa y, cuando finalmente para, Pei puede jurar que sus ojos brillan —. Tú sabes que odio Romeo y Julieta, ¿verdad?

No sabe a dónde va todo esto, pero no puede evitar sonreír.

—Desde el principio. Recuerdo que la primera vez que leíste el manuscrito de William, le dijiste que era una versión decadente de la historia Hero y Leandro, y que mejor siguiera dedicándose a sus tragedias históricas.

Nan asiente, sin dejar de sonreír.

—Eso es cierto, mantengo mi palabra. _Romeo y Julieta_ es una historia terrible y ahora me alegra decir que no estuvimos vivos para actuarla. Pero… —el chico vuelve a reír —. Pero, hemos tenido tantos nombres y no importa cual llevaras, siempre me he enamorado de ti y… y… ¿y qué es un nombre? No es pie, ni mano, ni brazo, ni rostro ni parte alguna que pertenezca al hombre…

—Oh, por todo el Olimpo, _para_ —dice, entre risas, para luego volver a besar a Nan —.Te he amado toda mi vida. Te he amado _todas_ mis vidas. Te he amado antes de conocerte y te seguiré amando cuando ya no estemos aquí.

—Realmente tienes los sesos de alga.

—¿Sabes? Creo que ya he escuchado eso antes.

—Percy, yo… Yo te amo. Y ya no me importa nada. Es decir, me parece genial no tener a los dioses encima, pero tienes razón, aunque no fuera así elegiría todo otra vez. Porque en seis vidas eres la única persona de la cual me he enamorado y porque no me importa qué pase después, si finalmente podemos ir a los Campos Eliseos o nos mandan a los Campos de Castigo. Si los dioses deciden que no merecemos ni siquiera eso, si nos cierran todas las puertas, no me importa, yo te voy a seguir en la oscuridad.

—Te amo —susurra, para luego volver a besar a Nico.

Tardan un rato en tranquilizarse, demasiadas cosas por asimilar. Aún se confunde detalles de una vida con la de las otras, todavía no termina de perdonar a los dioses, menos que menos a su padre, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo sabe que todo va a estar bien.

Tiene a Nan y eso es todo lo que importa.

—Te amo.

 

**Nueva York, Estados Unidos. 2018 d. C.**

—Y esa era la última caja —dice, dejando la mentada caja (con la inscripción “MITOMAGIA” en letras rojas) en el suelo, junto a las demás.

—Wow —exclama Nico, parado a su lado —. ¿Acabamos de mudarnos oficialmente juntos?

—Síp.

—Wow.

El departamento es pequeño, de un solo ambiente. Tienen un sofá-cama que pertenecía al padre de Annabeth y que la chica les dio como regalo por el estreno del departamento. La mesita, lo único nuevo en el lugar, se las regaló Rachel y es una de esas modernas invenciones hechas a base de cosas reciclables. La televisión era de sus padres y duda que resista mucho más, pero de momento no se queja.

Lo único importante es que tiene a Nico, todo lo demás es prescindible.

—Estamos viviendo juntos. Tú y yo. _Juntos_ —dice el chico, tirándose sobre el sillón, una mezcla de terror y fascinación en el rostro

—¿Te está entrando el pánico? Ya pagamos el primer mes de alquiler, así que será mejor que te acostumbres.

Nico bufa, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Percy no puede evitar sonreír, porque _realmente_ está enamorado de este chico y este es uno de los mejores momentos de su vida.

—¿Estás por ponerte todo cursi y decirme lo mucho que me amas? —le pregunta el chico, mirándolo con una sonrisa divertida.

—¿Te molesta?

Se sienta a su lado en el sillón, recargando la cabeza en su hombro. Nico suelta un risita, acomodándose para que Percy recargue su espalda contra su pecho.

—Mmm… no, no me molesta. Pero, te lo advierto, mi novio puede ponerse celoso.

—¿En serio?

—Ajá. Estamos en una relación muy seria, acabamos de mudarnos juntos. Somos dos personas adultas en una relación estable, ¿sabías?

—Oh, por todo el Olimpo, _para_ —pide, entre risas, enlazando su mano con la de Nico, para luego besársela —. Te amo.

—Yo también te amo.

Levanta la vista para encontrarse con el rostro de Nico, que lo mira con amor y deseo y tantas otras cosas que Percy siente que el corazón va estallarle por todo lo que está sintiendo. Nunca creyó que llegaría a querer tanto a alguien, que sería capaz de sentir tanto.

Pero aquí está Nico, para romperle todos los esquemas y poner su vida patas arriba.

Pero, ¿sinceramente? No lo querría de otra forma.

Nico abre la boca para decirle algo, pero entonces unos fuertes truenos se escuchan y la tierra tiembla un poco, al tiempo que la energía se va.

—Genial —murmura, mientras los dos se acercan a la ventana.

Afuera una fuerte tormenta se desata y Percy podría jurar que hasta dos minutos atrás el cielo estaba despejado y el sol brillaba con todas sus fuerzas.

—¿Dioses? —pregunta Nico, abrazándolo por detrás y apoyando la cabeza contra su espalda.

El chico se ha quedado bajito y apenas le llega al cuello, pero por suerte ya ha superado ese complejo.

—Dioses —concuerda, porque no hay otra explicación.

Nico suspira y Percy se da vuelta, para poder abrazarlo. Apoya su espalda contra la ventana, que está fría y húmeda a causa de la lluvia. Nico esconde el rostro en la curva de su cuello y Percy apoya su cabeza contra la suya. Era obvio que algo así iba a pensar, pero no se le ocurrió que comenzarían tan pronto.

—Mi padre me dijo que estaba loco por querer estar contigo —confiesa Nico, su aliento haciéndole cosquillas contra el cuello.

—Mi padre me dijo algo parecido, pero, ¿sabes una cosa?

—¿Qué?

—Van a tener que acostumbrarse. Yo te amo y sé que tú me amas, así que poco tienen que hacer los dioses contra eso. No voy a dejar que manejen mi vida, no con esto.

Nico lo mira a los ojos y le sonríe y aún en la penumbra Percy puede ver el amor en su mirada. Según Annabeth se miran como dos bobos, pero por algún motivo eso no suena tan mal.

—Eres un idiota —dice Nico, pero no suena como un insulto.

—Y tú un pendejo.

Nico se ríe y es una tarde lluviosa en Nueva York, la primera que pasan juntos en su nuevo departamento.

Percy ya no tiene ninguna profecía que marque su vida, no sabe qué le depara el futuro. Pero sea lo que sea que tenga el mañana para él, lo único que sabe es que Nico va a estar ahí.

 

**Shanghai, China. 2129 d. C.**

Muchos creen que la inmortalidad es un regalo. Vivir por siempre, ¿quién no querría eso?

—¡Maestro Quirón, maestro Quirón!

Zhang Shiefa, una de las hijas de Hermes, se acerca corriendo a buscarlo. Quirón se aleja un poco de la práctica de espada que están teniendo los hijos de Ares con los de Hefesto, para dirigirle toda su atención a la chica.

—¿Qué ocurre, Shiefa?

—¡Llegó Pei! —exclama la chica, feliz —. Llegó hace un rato y lo está buscando. Trae un nuevo mestizo que encontró en el camino.

—Muchas gracias por avisarme, Shiefa. Ahora regresa a la clase de Historia que le está dando Mengxing al resto de tus hermanos, ¿de acuerdo?

La chica resopla un poco, pero finalmente asiente y vuelve con el resto de su cabaña. Mientras se dirige a la Casa Grande, donde Pei lo espera, Quirón no puede evitar pensar que daría todo por poder, finalmente, descansar en paz.

Ama poder entrenar a los mestizos, darles las herramientas para que sobrevivan en este mundo que hace tiempo dejó de ser para ellos. Verlos crecer, mejorarse, incluso enamorarse, es uno de los mayores placeres en su eterna vida. No se imagina haciendo otra cosa que no sea entrenar a sus mestizos. Jamás podría, como hacen sus primos, vivir de fiesta, sin ninguna responsabilidad. Y, sin embargo…

Pocos comprenden lo que significa vivir por siempre. Quirón adora a los semidioses que entrena y por eso mismo duele tanto su inmortalidad.

Ha visto morir a todos sus alumnos. Incluso los que sobreviven a todos los encuentros con los monstruos, esos pocos que han llegado a la vida adulta, incluso ellos encuentran la muerte. Sus alumnos son como sus hijos y verlos morir…

A veces no sabe cómo es que aún no ha enloquecido.

Jhusey Pei… Percy Jackson, Pierre Jousset, Philippe Jansen, Plubius. Cinco veces ha enseñado a ese joven y a veces agradece no haberlo conocido en su primera vida. En ese entonces, si bien ya enseñaba a los semidioses que lo necesitaran, aún no existía el Campamento Mestizo, ni siquiera la Academia de Semidioses, como fue primeramente concebida.

En cada vida el muchacho ha sido uno de sus alumnos favoritos, incluso aquellas veces en las que estuvo poco tiempo bajo su tutela, como fue el caso de Philippe. Muchas veces ha intentado defenderlo a él y a Nicholas frente a los dioses, pero no hay caso. Los dioses no lo escuchan. No importa cuantas veces jure sobre su honor y sobre el Estigio que esos dos _jamás_ se levantarían contra el Olimpo, los dioses no quieren oír razones.

Les ha enseñado de todo a sus alumnos, pero jamás puede salvarlos.

Y este año, luego de tanto retraso, Nico… _Nan_ finalmente viene a estudiar al Campamento.

Quirón sabe cómo es esa historia, la ha vivido muchas sabes, sabe la forma en la empieza y la forma en la que termina.

Pei y Nan se conocerán, comenzarán a entrenar juntos. Pasaran las tardes hablando tonterías, se escaparán de las prácticas para jugar con los más pequeños, comerán en la misma mesa aunque no se deba. Quizás dejen el Campamento, quizás no. Lo único seguro es que en algún momento se enamorarán y nada, _nadie_ , será capaz de evitarlo.

Parmenio y Niceto, Plubius y Numerius, Philippe y Nicholas, Pierre y Nazaire, Percy y Nico. Cinco veces se han conocido, cinco veces se han enamorado. Cinco meses conocieron la muerte por el miedo y la desconfianza de los dioses.

Y ahora… Pei y Nan.

Quirón no sabe qué va a hacer cuando todo suceda otra vez.

Entra en la Casa Grande y ve a Pei de espaldas que está, aparentemente, besándose de forma muy… ejem, _apasionada_ con alguien. Quirón quisiera poder sonrojarse o sonreírse, pero lo encuentra imposible. Los dioses ya han intentado poner a otras personas en medio de Pei y Nan. Nunca dura mucho.

—¿Pei?

El chico se da vuelta, sonriéndole y Quirón siente que su corazón se detiene un segundo. Ahí, junto a Pei, sonrojado y con el pelo algo revuelto, está Nico. No, Nico no. Nan.

—Maestro Quirón, es un gusto volverlo a ver —lo saluda Pei, tomando de la mano a Nan.

Intenta sonreír, pero está seguro de que lo que le sale es más bien una mueca triste.

—Pei, es un placer, como siempre. ¿Y este joven es…?

Los dos muchachos se miran de reojo y rompen en risas. Quirón los mira algo confundido, ¿de qué se ha perdido?

—Dang Nan, maestro. También es un gusto volverlo a ver. Está igual que siempre.

—Yo… ¿qué?

Mira sin entender a los dos muchachos. Lo que Nan acaba de decir… no, no es posible. Porque eso significaría que recuerdan y… ¿y cómo podrían…?

—Encontré a Nan en el camino —le comenta Pei, como si nada —. ¿Sabía que una persona puede enamorarse en cinco días? En fin, eso no importa. Hace un rato tuvimos una charla… _interesante_ con Eros y Afrodita. Podría decirse que nos hicieron recordar muchas cosas.

—Oh, por el Olimpo, eres _malísimo_ en esto —se queja Nan, tapándose los ojos con su mano libre, pero de todas formas sonríe.

—En fin, se supone que no podemos revelarle a nadie el contenido de nuestra charla, pero queríamos pasar a saludarlo y decirle que se quede tranquilo.

—Vamos a estar bien, maestro —le promete Nan y Quirón no sabe qué decir.

¿Podría ser que…? Imposible, los dioses jamás retroceden en sus decisiones. Pero…

—En fin, me voy a darle el recorrido oficial a Nan —dice Pei y los dos muchachos comienzan a salir de la casa.

—¡Esperen!

Los chicos se detienen y se giran, mirándolo con curiosidad. Quirón no entiende nada, pero si lo que le están dando a entender es cierto…

—Estoy muy feliz de que estén acá de vuelta —dice, finalmente, y tanto Pei como Nan le dedican sendas sonrisas.

—Gracias, maestro.

La inmortalidad suele ser una maldición más que una bendición. Pei y Nan de todas formas morirán, no importa si es por culpa de los dioses o no. Pero, si por una vez pueden vivir una vida larga y tranquila _juntos_ …

Los finales suelen ser tristes, pero quizás ellos tengan su excepción.

 

**Esparta, Grecia. 1219 a. C.**

Lo único que espera es que Paris convenza a Helena de que se vaya con ellos rápidamente, porque los espartanos no le gustan para nada. Le parecen unos salvajes y lo único que quiere es poder volver a Troya de una vez. Sí, quizás él no haya sido entrenado desde los siete años, pero de todas formas es un gran guerrero.

Es hijo de Poseidón, por todos los dioses, por supuesto que es un gran guerrero.

Está tan ensimismado en su monólogo interno sobre todos los motivos por los que odia a Esparta que no nota que, parado de espaldas a él, hay un joven. Parmenio será un semidiós y tendrá muy buenos reflejos, pero también es algo torpe.

—Ugh, lo siento —dice, ayudando al joven a levantarse.

—Fíjate por dónde vas la próxima —le responde el muchacho, mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos.

Ugh. Espartanos.

—Sí, bueno, yo…

—Aguarda, tú eres el hijo de Poseidón, ¿verdad? —le pregunta el espartano, la molestia en su rostro siendo reemplazada por pura curiosidad.

—¿Cómo sabes quién soy? —pregunta, mirando con el ceño fruncido al chico.

En su experiencia, nunca es bueno cuando alguien que no conoces sabe quién eres. Sobre todo si ese alguien es un potencial enemigo.

—Mi nombre es Niceto, hijo de Hades.

Oh. _Oh_.

—Oh. Sí, mi padre me ha hablado de ti —dice porque, ahora que recuerda, puede que su padre le haya comentado algo sobre un hijo de Hades de su edad. Le da la mano al muchacho, porque otra cosa que ha aprendido es que siempre tiene que estar en los mejores términos posibles con su familia paterna —. Parmenio, hijo de Poseidón. Aunque eso ya lo sabías, claro. Supongo que eso nos hace primos, ¿no?

El chico sonríe, divertido, y Parmenio nota que es atractivo. Muy.

—Supongo. ¿Vienes con la comitiva de los príncipes Héctor y Paris?

—Sí, así es. Pero ellos no me necesitan todo el tiempo, así que había decidido recorrer Esparta.

—¿Y cómo te está yendo con eso?

—No muy bien —admite, y Niceto suelta una carcajada. Por algún motivo, eso no le molesta —. Casi todos me miran como si quisieran matarme en los próximos cinco minutos.

—Oh, esa es nuestra mirada amable, no te dejes intimidar.

—Su cara amable apesta —dice y Niceto vuelve a reír.

—Sí, eso nos han dicho —Se quedan unos segundos en silencio, mirándose, y entonces Niceto se aclara la garganta —. Uhm, si quieres… yo podría darte un recorrido por la ciudad. Ya sabes, siempre es mejor ir acompañado de un local.

Parmenio sonríe ampliamente y su expresión hace eco en el rostro de Niceto.

—Eso me encantaría.

Niceto le hace un gesto para que lo siga y Parmenio obedece con gusto. El muchacho resulta ser una compañía agradable, con un humor un poco ácido y una habilidad innata con la espada. Descubre que tienen muchas cosas en común y que Hades no es ni mucho mejor ni mucho peor padre que Poseidón.

Se llevan muy bien y tienen una química indudable, así que no es una sorpresa cuando Niceto, algo avergonzado, lo invita a pasar la noche con él.

Parmenio lo sopesa por unos segundos, porque Niceto definitivamente tiene una _agradable_ figura, además de que es muy interesante, pero también es espartano y, sobre todo, un hijo de Hades.

Sin embargo, mientras Niceto le sonríe de forma seductora, piensa que las cosas tampoco pueden salir tan mal. Lo más probable es que Paris termine desistiendo de su capricho con Helena, que todo esto termine en nada, que en la mañana se despida de Niceto como si nada hubiese pasado.

Sigue al muchacho en la oscuridad de la noche porque, al fin y al cabo, es imposible adivinar lo que el futuro le depara.

(pero, con un poco de suerte, Niceto esté ahí con él)

 

FIN


End file.
